Invader ZIM Supernatural Spectacular of Spooky Doom!
by IrkenStormCloud
Summary: When Dib contacts the FBI in another desperate attempt to stop ZIM, the case gets turned over to none other than Sam and Dean Winchester. This is an amazingly awesome Supernatural-Invader ZIM crossover with ZAGR. I did my best to keep everyone in character. Craziness and humor will ensue, as well as a bit of drama, so sit back and enjoy! If you love ZAGR, you'll love this!
1. A New Case (of craziness)

When Dib calls the FBI in yet another desperate attempt to stop ZIM, Craig turns the case over to a curious Sam and Dean Winchester. I try my best to keep everyone in character. This is an amazingly-awesome Invader ZIM - Supernatural crossover story with some ZAGR. Prepare to be amazed!

As a disclaimer, I own nothing.

Sam is sitting a table in a hotel room, drinking his coffee. Dean strolls in, carrying some fast food and a local newspaper. Sam looked at him with disappointment. "Really"? Sam said. "All you brought was greasy bacon cheese burgers, when I specifically asked for an egg sandwich and a salad"? Dean stared at the burgers and shrugged. "Come on Sammy, live a little. We go after things that try to kill us everyday, and you're worried about a little cholesterol"? Dean said with a smirk. "That's not the point, Dean just- never mind. I'll only eat it just this once only because I'm too hungry to argue"! And with that, Sam was very annoyed this morning.

Dean begins to look at the newspaper, and nearly chokes when his eyes meet a certain article. "Hey, this is weird". He read the headline out loud. "Local teen claims he was attacked by a vampire while trying to snap photos of it" Sam looked up from his burger. "What"? "Local boy named Dib Membrane, who we all know is a crazed paranormal fanatic, makes his claim that he was nearly attacked by a supposed vampire while trying to obtain photographic proof of it. Dib says he 'bravely fought it off, but the real threat we should be worried about is the green alien menace I go to school with named ZIM!" We all know Dib is crazy, and this proves he is crazier than we even imagined. He faces a fine of $100 for trespassing on private property and a $150 fine for false calls to the FBI ". "What in the Hell"? Dean questioned. "Possible case"? Sam inquired. "We've looked into a lot less" Dean said. "Besides, I've been looking for a case for weeks, and this could be ...something". "Well let's put on our suits and pretend to be the FBI. We have an investigation to do". Sam chuckled. "After I finish my burger". Dean replied.

The black '67 chevy impala rolled up to the FBI's base. Sam and Dean got out of the car, both wearing their suits. They enter the building, where a man named Craig came out to greet them. "Agents Page and Plant, FBI" Dean firmly stated as he and Sam held up their badges. "How can I help you guys"? Craig asked. "We need some information on a so called 'vampire attack' - "Oh let me stop you right there" Craig laughed as he interrupted Sam's serious question. "It's a waste of time! No animal attack, no nothing! Just another lame Dib Membrane story! He always makes up elaborate stories about paranormal what- not to get attention. Constantly prank calls us. Sorry you had to drive out of your way and waste your time, gents, but that kid is insane"! "Wait, insane? What exactly does he call about" Dean asked the idiotic man before him. Craig continued " He calls himself a paranormal investigator, he rants and raves about ghosts, vampires, monsters, bigfoot, but mostly aliens. Here, I'll show you a video he sent us the other day of himself". Craig popped a disc into a player which displayed a panicked video of Dib. "You have to help"! Dib shouted. "He's almost finished with it! He'll destroy us all! ZIM's -" The video got cut off as a laser nearly hit Dib, you could see two glowing red eyes in the shadows. The screen went black, and you could hear the strange evil laughter of a villainous lunatic before it shut off.

"He seemed pretty panicked" Dean said to the man, and exchanging a concerned look with Sam. "He keeps calling us about a green alien with red eyes named ZIM that wants to destroy the world or something" Craig said jokingly. "I'm sorry, an alien"?! Dean exclaimed. "Nobody believes him, he's crazy"! Craig said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "Do you have a file on Dib that we can take a look at"? Sam asked. "A file?! We have a broom closet we had to clear out just to put all the stuff he sends us, plus all our other files and records about him". Both brothers thought Craig was exaggerating, but the man wasn't joking. He walked with Sam and Dean down the hall to a small room. It was a literal walk-in broom closet filled with mostly a bunch of files and videos Dib had sent them for the past six years, plus records, pictures, and documents pertaining to the large headed boy."Mind if we take a look"? Dean reluctantly asked. "If you're looking for a good laugh, go ahead". Craig joked as he left the room.

Sam and Dean began to rifle through all the files Dib had sent. "Son of a bitch...This kid has actual photos of vamps, werewolves, demons, ghosts. What the hell did this kid get himself into"? Dean sighed in frustration. "And where's the stuff on that 'alien' he was blabbing about"? "Over there" Sam said as he pointed to a huge, ridiculously overstuffed filing cabinet that was accurately labeled "stuff about ZIM. " Talk about obsessed" Dean said as he was overwhelmed by all the stuff he had to read, as Sam quickly looked through files on Dib.

"Well, this is what I found on Dib. He's 17 years old, lives with his father, Professor Membrane who is a famous scientist, who has his own TV show 'Probing the Membrane', he- "Wait, Probing the Membrane? Seriously? That show is is actually funny for a sciencey show. 'Super Toast'! That guy is too funny"! Sam stared at him blankly. "Since when do you watch anything remotely educational"? "Since I was flipping through channels and heard 'Super Toast'! Dean quickly replied with a smirk. "Well anyways, Dib has a younger sister, Gazlene Membrane, who's 16. They both go to a school literally spelled S-K-O-O-L-" " _Skool_? Could they possibly be any more sarcastic"? Dean interrupted. " And he's had the same exact teacher, Ms. Bitters, from elementary school, to middle school, and through high school". "Weird". "Apparently, students claim Dib is crazy, especially when it comes to ZIM. Dib, however, claims his sister knows ZIM's an alien as well but says she 'Doesn't care if he would destroy Earth.' and 'He's so bad at it anyways'. "Well, isn't she a sweetheart". Dean said with sarcasm. "No, she has anger issues, and is prone to rage problems, and is considered by others to be scary. However, she and Dib have good grades and are considered exceptionally smart with school work. Uh, classmates stated in this file that Dib was briefly sent to the 'Crazy House for Boys' when he was in elementary school. Dib himself claims to have 'saved the world from ZIM on multiple occasions'. He goes on to say 'ZIM has nearly destroyed the human race many times, but I was the only one there to stop him'. He says he made an attempt to reveal ZIM for the alien scourge that he is by appearing on a paranormal show called 'Mysterious Mysteries' along with his sister, ZIM, and ZIM's robot six years ago. Classmates just say ZIM is weird and has anger issues".

"Okay, Dean here is the file the FBI has on ZIM. ZIM claims he is 17 years old. He attends Ms Bitters' class and has a 'rare skin condition', causing his skin to have a green hue, and lack of normal ears as a result. He insists he is a 'normal human'. According to neighbors, and classmates, he lives with and takes care of his crazy mom and dad, and-" Sam stopped himself in disbelief as he read the next part... "green dog named Gir". "A green dog? WOW. Does he have a 'skin condition' too"? Dean retorted. "I'm gonna see if I can pull up ZIM's records on my laptop" Sam declared. A few moments later left Sam baffled. "Uh, Dean... ZIM has no birth certificate, no place or date of birth, no parents, no records of anything besides school, where is is also considered exceptionally smart, but prone to tantrums and fights, especially with Dib. There's no record of a house, doctor visits, or anything. It's like he just appeared out of thin air. Like he never existed prior to coming here". "Maybe he's a shapeshifter"? Dean pondered. "That goes to school and does homework"? Sam questioned. "Oh, yeah, and an alien would go to school because"? Dean said sarcastically as he rifled through a folder full of pictures. He pulled one out. "I'm not saying he's an alien, Dean-" "Well here's a picture of the weirdo". Dean said as he placed it on the table. A photo of a 17 year old, much taller ZIM in his typical black wig and blue contact disguise, and wearing his usual Irken Invader military uniform, stood proudly, was thrown on the table by Dean. It caught them both off guard as they stared in disbelief. "What in the Hell am I looking at"? Dean said. "Okay, definitely haven't seen anybody that looks like that. Maybe he is an alien". Sam said to Dean.

Dean then pulled out a disc labelled "NASA PLACE footage". He put the disc into the player. Surely enough, on the screen appeared a certain green skinned alien with red eyes and antennae from about six years ago. ZIM was laughing like a villainous lunatic and the background was destroyed and immersed in flames, lasers were shooting in every direction,it was a truly wicked sight to behold. "WITNESS THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR PATHETIC PLANET DIB! THE IRKEN ARMADA WILL SOON ARRIVE TO SEE MY CONQUEST, AND THE HUMAN RACE WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" The alien screamed loudly. "NOOOOOOOOO! You won't get away with this, ZIM"! Dib yelled back as he leapt into Tak's ship and made a heroic attempt to stop him. The video was then cut off. Both of the brothers looked in astonishment. They had seen it all: Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, shapeshifters, and plenty of unexplained creatures (with the exception of Bigfoot), but never until this day had they seen an alien. "How did we not know about this sooner"? Sam said in confusion. "Says here that the FBI claims it was a hoax put on by Dib. It is actual NASA footage, so it's legit. Apparently, they covered it up." Dean said.

"Dean, this ZIM kid or whatever he is a serious threat. He apparently has countless high tech weapons and gadgets at his disposal, possibly even an army to back him up. We don't know much about him. This could be the world's next Apocalypse and no one even realizes it". "Damn. Friggin' aliens. Who would have thought" Dean said as he is digging through another file, looking at more pictures. He begins to chuckle. "What's so funny"? "Sam, look at these pictures" he said as he held up various pictures of Gir. There is a photo of Gir mowing the lawn, another photo of Gir taking out the trash, and one of the little green robot-dog buying Poop Cola with cash. "Okay, that's weird, even for us" Sam exclaimed. "And who drinks soda called 'Poop'? That's just crazy"! Dean yelled in disbelief. "This whole case just reeks of weirdness. What do ya say we pay this Dib kid a visit"? Dean asked his brother, sure of the answer. "Vampires, monsters, aliens...this kid is in _way over his head. We need to check this out._ Sam replied. And with that said, they were on their way to pay Dib Membrane a visit.


	2. Winchesters meet the Membranes

As a disclaimer, I own nothing.

A shiny black '67 Impala drives up to the Membrane household. Sam and Dean step out of the car and approach the house. Sam rings the doorbell. It is early in the morning. A now 16 year old Gaz is sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of her favorite cereal, Franken-Chokies. She still has the same cool purple spiked hair style that comes down to her shoulders, and is wearing her fitted black dress with grey sleeves, pink and black striped leggings, and black combat boots. She is about 5'3 now. Her white skull necklace is dangling above her bowl of cereal as she eats. Gaz growls as she hears the sound of the doorbell. She really doesn't like people bothering her, especially in the morning. She didn't move, she just kept eating her cereal. Now Dean rings the doorbell at least three times, annoying her further. She was getting agitated and slammed her fist on the table. "Dib! Get the stupid door!" She shouted in growing frustration. A 17 year old Dib is upstairs brushing his teeth. He is about 5'8 now. Dib still dressed in the same eccentric style, wearing his blue tee shirt with a smiling ghost on, black jeans, black boots, and long black trench coat. His hair also remained the same, it was short black hair with a long scythe- style spike in the front. "I'm kinda busy Gaz! You'll have to answer it!" He yelled back as he was trying to brush his teeth. Sam and Dean could hear the loud yelling as the waited outside. "Why? It's not for me, I don't talk to anybody!" Gaz yelled back. "Gaz, for the sake of humanity, please answer it! Unless it's ZIM or those Girly Rangers! Then DON'T answer it!" Dib loudly replied.

Sam and Dean are getting impatient waiting outside and hearing this bickering between the two siblings."Stand back Sammy, I'm about to kick the door in!" Dean said angrily. However the door flings open, only to reveal a short, angry goth girl squinting at them. "What"? She asked in frustration. However, she wasn't expecting to see two handsome guys at her doorstep, as she opened her amber eyes. One guy had short, light brown hair and hazel green eyes, and was at least 6 feet tall. The other had long brown hair, brown eyes and stood at least 6'4, maybe taller. Both were wearing suits. Both of the brothers held up their fake badges. "FBI!" Dean shouted. Agents Page and Plant-" but before he was able to continue his sentence he was quickly cut off by Gaz. "You're not FBI." She flatly stated in her usual monotone voice. This caught both brothers off guard. "Whoa, yes we are. Sam said to her defensively. "We're here to"- "Don't care." Gaz said casually as she cut Sam off yet again. "Dib! The "FBI" is here!" She shouted up the stairs to Dib. "Whoa! Really?!" Dib exclaimed in excitement. She turned her attention back to Sam and Dean. "If you guys are here to beat up Dib for being annoying, I get to watch" Gaz said as she smirked at them. Dib came running down the steps in excitement. "Whoa! Someone actually came to help me?!" Dib said in disbelief. "Hi, my name is Dib Membrane", he said excitedly as he held out his hand to shake Sam and Dean's. Dean shakes Dib's hand, and then Sam does as well. "We're with the FBI. I'm agent Plant", the taller man said as he pointed to himself, "and this is my partner, Agent Page", he said as he pointed at Dean. "We were in the the area and decided to investigate". Sam explained to the large headed boy in front of him.

"You made a lot of paranormal claims and reports", Dean said as he began his interrogation. "So let's start with the vampire story in the newspaper". "Oh, I already dusted him, no thanks to you" Dib flaty stated. "You ganked him"? Dean said in disbelief as he stared at the scrawny teen sitting on the sofa in front of him. "Assuming "gank" means kill, then yes" Dib replied. "Um, Dib, do you frequently stop the paranormal incidents in your town?" Sam questioned. "Well, if I don't, no one else will, and the town would have been destroyed a long time ago." Dib said with frustration, mostly due to the lack of smart, helpful people he's encountered over the years. "You hunt them? You're a hunter?" Dean questioned. "I was gonna say solo hero, but hunter works too." Dib proudly stated as a smile formed on his face. Gaz scoffed as she heard this sentence come out of her brother's mouth. Sam and Dean looked over at the goth girl. "How many times did I have to save you, dweeb?" Gaz asked rhetorically. "And all because you just had to have pictures of your stupid, paranormal junk." Gaz continued. "I need evidence, Gaz!" He yelled as he held up a photo of a weird looking vampire, another picture of said vampire trying to bite him, and last but not least, a picture of Gaz punching the vampire in the face, knocking him down. "This is evidence that these things exist and are out to get unsuspecting people! And evidence that I'm not crazy!" Dib shouted. Sam looked in astonishment, while Dean squinted at the pictures and then scoffed at what Dib had just said.

Dean did not like people exploiting the paranormal. It was better that most people remained ignorant about anything paranormal related, because it meant there was a far less of a chance that they would be put in danger. "So basically you're trying to get famous from snapping photos of paranormal creatures and posting them on the internet." Dean accused. "Yeah-No! No! The world needs to know these creatures exist! They need to know I'm not crazy! That I try my very best to protect Earth from danger!" Dib exclaimed as he jumped off of the couch. "Trust me, kid, the world's better off not knowing these things exist. That's when the real danger happens. More people will start looking for the paranormal, putting themselves and others in danger. It will cause a huge panic." Dean swiftly answered. "How is that any better? Letting people remain ignorant while obvious threats loom over them and they're in constant danger isn't better. They need to know so they can protect themselves. I can't save every single person, ya know?" Dib said in defense. The last part of his sentence struck a nerve with Dean, because much like Dib, no matter how much he and Sam tried to save people, (and they could save most) they couldn't save every single person. "Kid, believe me, the public is better off not knowing." Dean had angrily stated once again. Sam, changing the subject, began to ask, " You said you only ganked one vampire? Vampires normally work together in groups or nests." "No, I got two. They were disguised as paramedics so they could steal blood from unsuspecting victims. Those were the only two I found." Dib replied. Sam, who was intrigued, asked another question. "How many supernatural creatures did you hunt?" "Lots! Ghosts, vampires, pig- demons, werewolves, but my biggest problem is an alien!" Dib shouted. "The alien scourge has plagued our world for years, tormenting and terrorizing humanity! Constantly engaging in diabolical plans to rule us all and destroy Earth! He's a deadly and clever threat to us all! His name is ZIM!" Dib screamed as the word ZIM echoed through the quiet living room. Gaz smacked her head after hearing another one of Dib's rants about ZIM.

"We were actually looking into him. Going through some files about him when we came across the NASA PLACE footage and photos of the freak. It's weird, our kind of weird. That's why we came here." Dean said to Dib. "Really?" Dib continued his rant. "Look, although I was able to stop him from carrying out most of his plots, I never succeeded in actually eliminating him, so he just continues to plague humanity, plan and plot until he begins his reign of terror on Earth!" "Dib, did you hear what we just said?" Sam asked. "Listen, we're not really FBI." Sam briefly stated, earning an "I told you" remark from Gaz. "We're hunters. I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my older brother, Dean. We're here to help. We believe you, Dib." Sam said in a serious tone of voice. Dib's brain of course, had shut down for a moment. Nobody had ever truly believed him, especially anybody with an ounce of logic in their brain, or who was genuinely there to help. Almost everyone he knew was a complete idiot, and it came as a shock that two seemingly normal people believed him. So Dib didn't know how to react other than go off into another paranoid tangent.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BELIEVE ME! NO ONE EVER BELIEVES ME! THEY ALL JUST POINT AND LAUGH OR IGNORE ME! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE, NOT ONE BUT, TWO NORMAL PEOPLE ACTUALLY THINK I'M SANE AND WANT TO HELP ME?! " Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. Dean said, "We said we believe you, but we never said "sane". "ZIM SENT YOU, DIDN'T HE?! YOU PROBABLY JUST HAVE YOUR BRAINS PROBED AND HE'S GIVING YOU COMMANDS!" Dib grabbed a lamp that looked like Professor Membrane, pointed it at the brothers and started waving it in their faces. "THIS IS A PLAN TO SABOTAGE EARTH'S ONLY HERO! YOU'LL NEVER WIN, ZIM! I'LL STOP YOU! I'LL"- SLAP! Dib's rant was cut short after Dean slapped him across the face in an effort to bring him back to reality. Gaz started to laugh after seeing the stunned expression on her brother's face. Nobody ever slapped Dib for having one of his crazy moments. Nobody besides her anyways. Others always let the insanity escalate or continue until he completely freaks out. But not today. Not if Dean Winchester had anything to say about it.

"Get a hold of yourself, man! We just said we're here to help! You do know what 'help' is right?! " Dean shouted at a dumbfounded Dib Membrane. "Yeah... it's just that, well... NOBODY EVER helps me." Dib told them with a look of confusion in his eyes. "Dude, you're really paranoid". Sam told Dib in the nicest way possible. "I prefer vigilant, but I guess I can be pretty suspicious at times. ZIM made me this way. All the years of him being evil and trying to destroy us all and what-not." Dib grumbled, trying to defend his sanity. Dib had every right to be paranoid though. Every time he turned his back, something incredibly stupid was happening to him or the world that required him to take immediate action. "Look, we specialize in ganking vamps, shifters, werewolves, ghosts. Anything supernatural. You name it, we gank it." Dean proudly told the Membranes. "Aliens?" "Do you have any experience with aliens?" Dib hopefully inquired. "Well, no. We never dealt with aliens before." Sam explained. "I specialize in dealing with aliens." Dib told the brothers. "Aliens are supernatural, I guess, so we're gonna help you. But we need some more info. We're gonna ask you some more questions about this 'ZIM'." Dean reassured Dib. "Of course! Ask away!" Dib said with excitement.

"When did ZIM first come to Earth"? Sam asked the all too eager paranormal investigator. "Six years ago. That's when this nightmare began. ZIM is a soldier from an advanced race of alien scum. He came from planet Irk, along with his crazy robot, on a mission to take over and destroy Earth! He's tried to take over or destroy human civilization so many times! And he would have succeeded too, if it weren't for me constantly thwarting his attempts!" Dib vented. It was nice to vent to someone who actually believed him and cared. "You never succeeded in killing him?" Dean asked. "Irkens are hard to kill!" I almost did kill him once on accident, but he made poor Gaz save his life." Dib continued. Gaz sighed angrily and loudly said "He didn't make me, Dib. I chose to help him." Dean formed a puzzled look on his face at the scary girl in front of him. "Why did you save his life?" He boldly asked her. "I don't know. I was bored that day, I guess." She sarcastically answered. "Really? You were just that bored you decided to help an evil lunatic?" Dean snapped back, curious to know what her answer would be. "Did he blackmail you, or try to hurt you?" Sam asked the girl. "No! It was six years ago. He was crawling on the sidewalk practically begging for my help, genius. I couldn't just let him die. So I helped him. Nothing more, nothing less." Gaz told the brothers. "Did it ever occur to you that he could have hurt you?" Dean asked the goth girl, who just started to give a defiant laugh to his question before giving an actual answer. "Yeah, right. ZIM's stupid, but even he knows better than to mess with me. Besides, he never really bothers me. Just Dib and the rest of the idiots in this town." The girl darkly smiled as she thought of all the dumb, weird things ZIM did to cause trouble for the stupid humans in her town. "It's true. The only person ZIM seems to fear is Gaz." Dib agreed. Gaz walked away from the conversation and headed up the stairway.

"So how did you almost kill him?" Sam asked. "It was when I dislodged his back pack or 'Pak' as ZIM likes refers to." Dib answered. "A backpack? You're joking." Sam responded in somewhat disbelief. "The Pak is ZIM's back up brain, in other words, his body is just something to carry his Pak around. The Pak is ZIM. It's his personality, his memories. But the Pak also makes him stronger, faster, smarter, able to heal broken bones in mere hours, not to mention it's loaded with high tech weapons. That Pak practically makes him immortal, nearly unstoppable. Combine that with his advanced technology, craziness, and evil schemes, and he's an unrelenting criminally-insane mastermind!" Dib tried to explain, which made the Winchesters have a baffled expression on their faces as they looked at each other. Dean starts to restrain a stifled laugh. "What's so funny?" A frustrated Sam asked his older brother. "Nothing...just that his worst, most undefeatable enemy is a high tech backpack." Dean confessed with a smile on his face. "Dean! It's not funny!" Sam scolded. "Ugh! Look, I know it sounds crazy, when you say it like that, but this is alien technology! What I'm trying to say is that ZIM is apparently cybernetic, if you even know what that means!" Dib tried to explain in frustration. "Sorry, we're new to the whole alien thing. We're trying to understand." Sam apologized. "So what you're trying to say is that ZIM is half tech-robot thingy, half alien person?" Dean said as he began to try to understand this weird explanation of the alien they would be going up against. "Close enough. Just wait until you see him. You'll understand what I have to deal with on a daily basis" Dib replied in frustration.

"All jokes aside, we saw the photos of ZIM, the NASA PLACE footage you stole. No matter how strange this case is, we do believe you and we are here to help." Sam told the boy. "You said that ZIM almost caused the world to end, the destruction of everything and everyone, but you stopped him You always stopped him. I understand." Sam began to explain, "We stopped the world from ending too, just not from ZIM." "What did you stop from happening?" Dib questioned as his curiosity was building. Sam gave a reluctant answer "The Apocalypse." "We stopped so much bad from happening to the world." Dean began to tell Dib, "Saving people, hunting things...it's the family business" Dean smiled as he looked over at his brother. "But me and Sammy always have each other's backs, since we were kids. You've been doing this by yourself, since you were twelve years old." Dean said to Dib. " Eleven years old, actually." Dib corrected. "That's the same age me and my brother started hunting. We've been doing this since we were kids." Sam said. "What got you guys into hunting the paranormal?" Dib wanted to know. "Our Dad, he was obsessed with it ever since our Mom died." Dean immediately answered. I take it your Mom and Dad don't know you hunt?" Dean asked him, almost accusingly. "Actually, my Mom died when I was just a little kid, and my Dad is always at work." Dib replied. "Sorry" Dean said as he felt bad for Dib. "It's okay. My Dad, he's obsessed with his work. When he is here, he just debunks everything I say, even if I have irrefutable proof. But that's just part of him being a scientist. Gaz is the only one that knows the truth. She's always been moody and dark natured, ever since she was a baby, but that's who she is. At least she supports my paranormal obsessions. Most of them anyways. Except for ZIM sometimes. Dad always told me to protect Gaz, ever since I was a child. It was always just me and Gaz against the world since we were kids. I don't know why she helped ZIM that day. Of all the people to sympathize with, and he's not even a person!" Dib vented to the brothers. "Gaz remind you of anyone, Sam?" Dean sarcastically questioned his brother. Sam looked over at him, he knew he was referring to him. He looked at him angrily and rolled his eyes. "No, Dean. She doesn't". He snapped. Sam turned his attention back to Dib.

"Hunting is no life. Don't you ever want to get out of it?" Sam asked the boy. "No. Never. Hunting these things is my life." Dib quickly explained. "Look, tell you what, kid. If we work together to stop ZIM, will you stop hunting the paranormal?" Dean questioned. "No, I like learning about the paranormal, and I get to save so many people because of what I do. I never once regretted getting into it, because so many people get to have lives because of me, and because of people like you guys. Although maybe I'll take a two week vacation." Dib said as he laughed. "Working together would be great though. ZIM will never know what hit him." Dib quickly added. "Does ZIM have any other weaknesses that we can use against him?" Sam inquired. "Well, his skin burns when it rains or comes into contact with polluted water, barbecue sauce causes him a painful allergic reaction"- "You're freaking' kidding me? Barbecue sauce can burn him?" Dean asked in partial disbelief. Dib sighed. "Again, this is an alien we're dealing with here, but yes, as weird as it sounds." Dib answered. "No, that's a good thing. I always keep some barbecue sauce with me. Just ask Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes and then nodded. Anything else about the freak?" Dean asked Dib. "ZIM has built up a tolerance to most Earth food somehow, like Bloaty's pizza and waffles, which I think is the reason he became taller. He reports to his leaders, the Tallest. " "The Tallest?" Sam said as he scoffed. "Yeah, for whatever stupid reason his leaders are just taller than everybody else. They judge people by height." Dib told them. "Well you'd rule that planet, Sammy." Dean said with a smile as he looked over at his very tall brother.

"And his base is heavily guarded" Dib continued, "Gnomes that shoot lasers are in the yard, he has all kinds of weapons. He has fake robotic parents, a little robotic moose, and a crazy robot sidekick that pretends to be a green dog." Dib explained to them. "Yeah, the green dog. We saw the photos." Dean told him. "Don't the neighbors ever notice a green dog with a zipper taking out the trash, mowing the lawn, or buying soda?" Sam questioned. "Most of the people in this city aren't very smart." Dib said as he shook his head. "Explains why they couldn't see through ZIM's piss poor disguise either." Sam blatantly stated. "Exactly! I've been saying that for years! Years! Wait until you see ZIM! The weird stuff he says in front of other people! It's blatantly obvious he's an alien! But everyone thinks he's just the weird green kid. Ugh! They're so ignorant and just choose to live in oblivion!" Dib began shouting. Gaz came back down the steps with a book bag in tow, walking past all of them. "Where are you going?" Dib questioned the scary girl. "To skool, duh!" She snapped. "OH NO!" Dib began to shout, "I almost forgot because of the two hour late start today! And because two people actually don't think I'm crazy! I'm gonna be late for the bus!"

The Skool bus stopped at the house for about three seconds and left as fast as it could before Dib could even come out. The bus driver always tried to avoid picking up Dib as much as possible. The large headed boy made her and the students crazy the whole way to Skool and back. "Not good! I need to be at Skool so I can keep an eye on ZIM! " He yelled dramatically. "Don't you drive?" Sam asked the large headed boy. "Yeah, but ZIM's battle mech robot crushed my car last week! And my Dad just thinks it was a meteor that hit my car! Dib screamed in frustration. "Don't worry, I'll give you guys a lift to Skool in my car." Dean offered as he opened the front door to reveal the impala that was parked in the front of the house. "Cool car." Gaz casually complemented. "But I'm taking my bike." She said with a proud tone in her voice. "Oh come on! Don't insult me." Dean began to complain to the girl, "You're gonna pedal a lame bicycle all the way to Skool instead of going in an awesome, classic car like 'baby'?!" "Baby?" Dib questioned. "He's in love with that car." Sam told Dib. "She's a bad ass car!" Dean said as he defended his pride and joy. Gaz scoffed as she said "I don't 'pedal bicycles', genius. I'm taking my motorcycle. I've only been driving bikes like these since I was eleven." She walked out the door and hopped on a black and flaming purple bike with skulls painted on. She swiftly took off as she headed for the dreaded place filled with nothing but idiots known as Skool. But before she would go there, she had a different destination in mind. Dean stared in a bit of shock and admitted "That is a nice bike. I'll give her that. She's been riding motorcycles since she was eleven?" "Come on, there's no time. If you drive me to Skool, you can come with me and you'll get to see ZIM for yourself. I cant believe two people who are actually cool believe me! And your car is so cool too!" Dib exclaimed. "We'll give you a lift, hop in." Sam told Dib. "Well, Sam, it looks like we're going back to Skool." Dean said half jokingly as they got in the impala and began to speed off.


	3. Ms Bitter's Class from Hell

Gaz is speeding on her motorcycle down a suburban street. She is wearing a black helmet and the loud sound of her bike is nearly deafening. Various clueless morons within the normally quiet neighborhood came out of their houses and watched as the scary girl on the flaming skull motorcycle passed them by. She normally does not take this route to Skool; she almost always takes her regular route that goes quickly and directly to the nightmarish, insane asylum known as High Skool. But not today. She decided she needed to find _him_. The only other person that went to High Skool with her that wasn't a _complete_ idiot, and that didn't fit in with the rest of the idiotic humans that went to that dreadful place. ZIM. He would always take different routes to Skool each day, mostly to avoid the annoying Dib-monkey and so he can have some time to himself to come up with new evil plots. "Come on. Where the hell is he?" Gaz thought to herself as she grew impatient. "Sure, the one time in my life when I actually _want_ to talk to the crazy green idiot, and he's nowhere to be found. Typical. Just typical." She thought.

She was almost near the Skool, when out of nowhere a crazy green guy with black hair appears down the street and seemingly begins to scream at a bush. " I told you to stop following me to Skool!" ZIM shouted at the bush, pointing his finger at it. "AW, but I wanna come with!" the bush pouted. "NO! Gir, get out here this instant!" ZIM demanded. Slowly but surely, a green dog with a zipper on his belly emerged from the bush. He was chewing on a taco. "And just _where_ did you get that ta-co?!" ZIM demanded to know as he examined the little sir unit. "I gots it from that truck." Gir innocently said as he pointed to a smoking, turned over taco truck that was on fire. A team of panicked people were trying desperately to put the fire out...with buckets of mayonnaise, to no avail. "Idiots! They're just _begging_ for me to destroy them!" ZIM complained as he watched the unbelievably stupid scene across from him. "Truly pathetic. Although the doom you caused to the ta-co humans is funny, you need to go home, Gir. You need to watch the base." He firmly told the childish robot. "Okey-Dokey!" The cute little green dog answered as he ran across someone's yard. ZIM shook his head in disappointment and continued to walk on his path to Skool. He hated that he could not simply take the Voot Cruiser there, but had to walk instead. A few months ago, he had tried to obtain a driver's license so he could drive a pathetic Earth vehicle to Skool to save time (and to prove that he is 'normal' to his classmates). On the day of his test, Gir flopped on the windshield screaming like a lunatic, spilling a milkshake all over it as he was driving. This made the teacher scream and panic, and caused ZIM, unable to see, to swerve and drive the car straight through the test building. Needless to say, ZIM would have to wait another six months to retake the test, and have no choice but to walk.

Gaz drove by the burning taco truck and watched as the morons were scrambling around trying to put out huge flames with tubs of mayonnaise. "Idiots. They're so stupid they _deserve_ to be destroyed." she said to herself. She sped up and pulled over near a sidewalk. She hopped off her bike and walked up behind the taller Irken. He now stood at roughly the same height as Dib, and a few inches taller than herself. She gently tapped him on the shoulder, and casually said "Hey" to get his attention. ZIM growled and began to yell "Who dares to touch the almighty ZIM?!" He quickly swung around defensively, but anger turned to fear when he saw it was Gaz. He was nearly scared half to death, understandably so. He felt his squeedily spooch drop. The only time she ever bothered speaking to anybody is when it's doom time. Luckily for ZIM, she wasn't here to doom him. "Gaz-human! You made my squeedily spooch jump! What do _you_ want?!" He yelled, coming a little closer to her, trying to hide his fear.

Gaz grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to eye level with her. ZIM gulped, unsure of what she was planning to do next. "Quiet!" She loudly whispered. She then began to talk quietly to the puzzled Irken. " _Listen to me carefully_. Some guys came over to my house this morning pretending to be FBI, but they're not. They're hunters. They talked to stupid Dib, who told them about you, and the three of them are teaming up to hunt you. I normally don't care when stupid Dib interferes, mostly because he's too dumb and annoying and it gets him away from me, but those two guys look tough. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. They're gonna be showing up at Skool today, probably to our class, so-" Gaz got cut off by ZIM's uncontrollable laughter. "This is obviously a trap!" He yelled as he loosened himself from her grip. "That's what I'm saying, so"- she again was cut off by ZIM who began screaming, "Dib put you up to this, didn't he?!" "No, you-" "Didn't he?!" "NO YOU IDIOT!" She yelled back, making him flinch for a brief moment. "You're lying!" He suddenly shouted as he pointed a finger in her face. "How does ZIM know you ask? Because _nobody_ would _ever_ _choose_ to _willingly work_ with the Dib-worm! Especially any 'tough humans', and I use that term loosely! He obviously bribed you with monies or games to trick ZIM!" He confidently yelled. "You idiot! I'm telling you the truth!" Gaz yelled back. ZIM started to walk away from her and towards the Skool. "Where are _you_ going?" She asked. "I am headed to the rage wrinkle's class, and I suggest you do the same! ZIM does not wish to hear you any longer, but thanks for the laugh, _little_ Gaz!" He told her as he smiled, waved and walked away. "Whatever! I hope you enjoy getting your limbs torn off by someone that's _not_ me!" She shouted back to him, trying to sound as indifferent as she could. He simply ignored her. "Ugh.." She thought to herself in frustration as she realized something; "No wonder he thought I lied. He's right. _Nobody ever_ _chooses to_ work with Dib. Especially anybody that's cool _or_ tough. He's too annoying to deal with for five minutes, let alone work with. Why the hell did I even to try to tell ZIM anyways?"

Gaz entered the Skool and walked down the hallway to Ms. Bitters class. Yep, she was now in Ms. Bitters class with ZIM and Dib. She was transferred to the 'rage wrinkles' class after terrorizing Mr. Elliot, leaving him to have nightmares for the rest of his adult life. She could no longer stand his overly positive attitude and his ridiculously happy outlook on life. Even her crazy brother had a more realistic perspective on life. Mr. Elliot was ignorant, and he wanted his students to be the same way. Brainwashed and cheery. Gaz would have none of that, so she reached her boiling point and flipped out one day, which earned her a trip to the principal's office. The principal recommended Ms. Bitters as her new teacher. Mr. Elliot's class was her own personal Hell, but Ms. Bitters' class was actually tolerable. Listening to the old crone screech about doom and insult kids, especially Dib, was entertaining. Ms. Bitters never really bothered Gaz, just her brother, whose life she made a personal Hell after having to listen to him scream around like a lunatic about aliens everyday for years.

Before Gaz could even enter the 'rage wrinkles' classroom, ZIM marched right in front of her, to her annoyance. As ZIM begins to march into class, Poonchy, sticks his leg out to trip him as a joke. ZIM grabs a hold of the nearest thing to keep him from falling on his face, which happens to be Gaz. He had managed to grab her shoulders and steady himself. He stops himself from landing on the filthy floor, but pulls himself up and pulls Gaz closer to his face by complete accident. It was very awkward for the both of them, as they were very close to each other's faces. Both stared at each other at what felt like an hour. ZIM felt his squeedily spooch tingle, he felt very odd, and his face began to grow very warm. He was blushing green and found himself still holding onto her longer than necessary. Gaz felt a bit odd herself, as she began to blush as well, to her own horror. To the entire classroom, they assumed ZIM was either trying to kiss her or actually did kiss her. The entire class begins to gasp in confusion and horror, some groan in disgust, a few other dim-wits make barf noises. Some people begin to say "Aww, how cute", and then the class suddenly falls into an awkward quietness. Ms. Bitters slithers over to ZIM and breaks the silence. ZIM slowly let go of Gaz's shoulders, and both looked over at the crone, ZIM in confusion and Gaz in anger. "ZIM!" The crone angrily screeched, "Stop trying to kiss your horrible girlfriend this instant and take a seat! Are you _trying_ to burn our eyeballs out of our heads?! And you know the Skool's policy on PDA!" "Wha?! But I wasn't kissing-" ZIM's defense was quickly cut off by Ms. Bitters screeching " Don't want to hear about it! Shut up before I give you a 40 page book report about copyright infringement!" "Hey! Doesn't it take _two_ people to _kiss_?!" ZIM yelled, pointing at Gaz, "Why doesn't _she_ get a 40 page report on your most boring subject?!" Gaz slapped her head. The demonic-like teacher grimaced at ZIM. "Because she's quiet, and she's not annoying like you! Now sit down!" Ms. Bitters hissed.

ZIM decided to take his seat in the front of the class, and Gaz went to her usual seat all the way in the back. Sara, the girl sitting behind ZIM, decides to ask the weird green kid a question about what had just happened. "Are you dating Gaz?" The clueless girl quietly asked. "Dating?! Nonsense! She is a _human_ and I am a... eh, normal human boy." ZIM whispered, which wasn't really much of an answer. He had understood the 'dating' reference, as he had heard it mentioned so many times by various people. He equated it somewhat to the very rare courtship rituals on Irk. "Then why'd you kiss her?" The dumb girl questioned. "I _DIDN'T_ KISS HER! I merely held on to her so that I would not fall, you filthy human!" ZIM angrily whispered back. "You're 17 and you never had a girlfriend? ...That's weird! It's not normal, its almost...inhuman." She replied. Other students around ZIM began to look at him strangely. The word 'inhuman' echoed hauntingly through the invader's head. He had to come up with something quick, something to make the human stop questioning him.

"Did I say 'not dating'? I, um, that's because she's already my girlfriend!" ZIM lied the girl. "Really? For how long?" Sara suspiciously questioned. ZIM turned his head nervously to face Gaz, who was all the way in the back of the class, hoping she wasn't paying attention to the awkward conversation. She was just reading a book she had brought along. She didn't seem to hear them talking about her. "Uh, for awhile..." ZIM cautiously replied. "Eh, I guess you're normal. I just can't believe you're dating _Gaz_. She's so _scary_." Sara told him like it was a bad thing, which ZIM did not understand. He was puzzled. " But that's what I _like_ about her!" ZIM accidentally blurted out. Gaz, looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow. She knew they was talking about her. But what took her by surprise was that not only had ZIM genuinely complimented her, but he actually kind of defended her as well. Sure, everyone knows she is scary and tough, and she _loves_ being known for that, but ZIM apparently admired those qualities, unlike the other simpletons in the world. She felt a bit strange again, and her contemplation was soon interrupted by more screeching from Ms. Bitters. "ZIM! Stop talking about your girlfriend in class! I don't get paid enough to listen about your love lives!" Gaz buried her face in her book, not wanting to acknowledge what she just heard. "There's that word again...If I have to hear 'ZIM' and 'girlfriend' one more time..." She thought to herself as she continued to listen to the crazed teacher's rant. "and it's bad enough we're all forced to listen to you and Dib shriek at each other every day!" Just as Ms. Bitters finished yelling, Dib came running into her classroom. "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Bitters, but I-" Ms. Bitters cut him off, yelling "Dib! You're late! You get detention!" "Oh come on!" Dib complained. "I'm only late by a minute! The fate of the world hangs in the balance!" He argued. "Dib, how many times must I tell you that the world is doomed?" The teacher darkly asked. "Not if I can stop it!" Dib said as he posed heroically. "And that's why we're really doomed. Now sit down and shut up." The old teacher blatantly said in front of the whole class. Dib's posture shrank and he reluctantly took a seat in the front of the class, on the far opposite of ZIM. Gaz couldn't help but to chuckle to herself when Ms. Bitters insulted Dib.

"Class, open your horrible textbooks to page 559. Today we are going to be discussing your pathetic, doomed lives and the economy. You're all horrible, ignorant, doomed children and-" Before Ms. Bitters' bore-you-to-death-lecture could continue, Sam and Dean stormed in the room. "FBI!" Dean shouted. "Agents Page and Plant here." He continued as they showed off their fake badges. Gaz rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. Ms. Bitters was clearly unfazed by the FBI barging in her class. "What do you want?!" She demanded to know as she glared at them. "We have some questions for ZIM." Sam firmly said as he glared at the alien in disguise. Sara raised her hand. "Yes, Sara?" Ms. Bitters acknowledged. "Is it because ZIM finally got a girlfriend? Because I questioned that too." She said in front of everybody, making half of the class laugh and irritating Gaz further after hearing the dreaded G word. " _No_." Sam replied with a confused look on his face. "Girlfriend?! What are you up to ZIM?!" Dib screamed accusingly as he pointed a finger at him. "ZIM is not doing anything, filthy Dibworm!" He yelled back. "ZIM, can we talk?" Sam asked calmly. "No! Never! I am a normal human boy who eats pizza! How dare you question me?!" ZIM screamed angrily and pounded his fist on the desk, taking out a chunk of the desk with the force of the impact. The rest of the class is unfazed, not even noticing or caring about what is going on now. Sam and Dean exchange a glance with each other that basically says 'what the hell?!' They look around the room, and are astonished about how everyone in the class could be so oblivious to ZIM's weird behavior. It is blatantly obvious he is an alien, like Dib said, yet no one seemed to notice with the exception of Dib and Gaz.

Sam made another attempt to try to talk to the strange alien in front of him. "ZIM, we would like to talk to you outside of class." He said firmly. "Oh, I know what this is about!" ZIM shouted in some form of realization. "My dog forgot to return his rental movie, didn't he?! Hence the FBI warning message you sent to me on the TV screen! Well, that movie cannot be returned because he ATE IT! I shall pay you the monies I owe and you can leave here at once! Be gone with you!" ZIM screamed as he threw money in Sam's face and pointed at the door. Sam looked at the arrogant alien in disbelief and said " _No_. This has _nothing_ to do with movies your 'dog' rented!" Sam turned to Dib with a look of frustration on his face and asked "Is he really this delusional?!" "I told you he's crazy! I've been telling _everyone, everyday_ for _years_!" Dib screamed. "Yeah, don't remind us" Sara remarked. "ZIM, this isn't about your stupid rental movie, it's about you meeting your demise!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. "Dib! Shut your trap!" Ms. Bitters hissed. "This is my classroom, only I get to talk about students' demise!" She yelled, her eyes narrowed and shifting toward Dib, Dean, and Sam. Dean shook his head at the idiocy he just witnessed. "We just want to talk to you and ask some questions, kid, no need to freak out." Dean told the alien in disguise. But ZIM knew better. As much as he he hated to admit it, the Dib-sister was right. For a brief moment he truly pondered why she had warned him in the first place, but then eventually reasoned it with his typical arrogant thinking "I am so amazing, _why_ _wouldn't_ she want to try to help me?" He glared at the fake FBI that stood in front of him. "You shall not question ZIM! I am a _normal_ filthy human sitting in a class with _other_ filthy humans!" He screamed at the two brothers. Now maybe most people would buy his usual "I'm a filthy human" explanation, (they usually do) but not Sam and Dean. "We're the _FBI_ , buddy, we can question you all we want". Dean said, nearly losing his patience. "ZIM is not your friend!" He yelled at Dean. "It's just an expression." Dean replied in frustration, but trying to keep his calm in front of the class. He turned to Sam and said quietly "Doesn't he remind you of a weird, evil version of Cass?" Sam looked at the alien and nodded in agreement.

By now, Ms. Bitters' rage meter was now through the roof. She's had enough of the hooligans who kept interrupting her lecture of doom. First ZIM and his PDA meltdown and gossip session, then Dib shrieking about ZIM again, the FBI barging in, and ZIM flipping out on the FBI and breaking a chunk of his desk. She slithered like a serpent out of her chair and she loomed over the two hunters menacingly. Her shadow seemed to grow, and she started to snarl and hiss, which made Sam and Dean just look at each other. This was familiar to them, yet another monster in plain sight they would have to deal with. "She's possessed. No way anybody normal acts like that." Dean quietly told Sam. Dean instinctively reached in his pocket for a small bottle of holy water, and quickly splashed it in the crone's face. Dib gasped in horror, ZIM tried not to laugh, Gaz rolled her eyes, and most of the class shuddered and cowered in fear of what was going to happen next. Nothing. Nothing had happened. Her skin did not burn, she didn't even flinch, however, the action of throwing water in her face further enraged the demented teacher. "Oh, so you're not possessed, you're just always like this." Dean said with his typical sarcastic attitude and smirk on his face. "EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" She screamed at the class as the lights started to flicker rapidly. "You!" She said with hatred as she pointed at Dean." Detention!" "You can't give me detention, I don't even go to this school." Dean remarked to the serpent like teacher from Hell. "It doesn't matter; _you're_ going to be _cleaning_ it up! Especially that _disgusting_ spot over there!" Ms. Bitters yelled as she pointed ominously at Willy, who was sitting at his filthy desk surrounded by buzzing flies and laughing like a moron. Dean shuddered at the gross kid who was happily wallowing in a pile of filth at his desk. Sam made a face of disgust while he was trying so hard not to laugh at his brother's ridiculous punishment. "If you people don't stop interrupting my lecture of doom, you'll pay the consequences!" Ms. Bitters continued to yell. "But we're FBI" Dean pouted. "Sit down! Both of you! Over there! And quit dragging your feet! You, the tall one, take a seat right in front of me where I can keep an eye on you!" The teacher demanded. "Don't you two know career day is supposed to be tomorrow?!" She scolded the two hunters in disguise. They reluctantly played along and decided to take a seat, Sam directly in front of the angry teacher, and Dean behind Dib.

ZIM knew he needed to get out of the classroom, and fast. As Ms. Bitters began to take her seat and before she resumed her lecture of doom, ZIM raised his hand in the air and began waving it frantically. The teacher sighed in irritation before acknowledging him. "Yes, ZIM?" she asked, not that she actually cared. "Ms. Bitters, _Sir_ , I have a MIGHTY NEED to use the restroom!" ZIM yelled. "No!" The teacher promptly answered. "But I drank too much soda!" ZIM complained. "You lost your restroom privileges when you didn't come back for a week!" She again screamed. ZIM, who was growing frustrated, then replied innocently in an attempt to get out of class "Well, I guess I'll just have no choice but to resort to using your garbage waste can aside of your desk-" The whole class began to groan and complain while ZIM smirked. "You're not leaving you horrible idiot! You're just gonna have to hold it until lunch or your bladder explodes! Next time wear a diaper!" Ms. Bitters yelled. "Now, onto page 559..." Ms. Bitters began to drone on. Dib looked over at ZIM. He began to taunt him by whispering "Your guts are gonna be strewn on an autopsy table _real soon_."

Dean was getting a bit frustrated trying to see past Dib and watch the demon-like hag the students were forced to call their teacher. "Does she always talk about doom?" Dean whispered to Dib. "Yeah, _everyday_ it's something doom related." Dib complained. "Hey move your head over to the right so I can see." Dean told the boy. "It is over to the right." Dib said back. "Wow your head is big." Dean told him in amusement. "Hey, my head's not _that_ big." Dib argued. "Why does everyone think I have a big head?" He thought to himself. "Doom, doom,doom..." Ms. Bitters continued. "Why do you talk about everyone being doomed all the time?" Dean, growing tired of it, finally questioned. "Because it's the truth." The crone calmly stated. Sam shook his head, getting fed up with the whole 'doom lecture'. "Uh, lady, when I went to school, I'm pretty sure my teachers didn't talk about us being doomed! They actually encouraged and inspired kids." Sam stated. Everyone in the class looked at him like _he_ was the alien. "How wrong and ignorant they were. You poor boy, they never prepared you for the real world." Ms. Bitters coldly said with a scowl. Sam sighed deeply and looked a bit pissed off. Dean looked at the teacher from Hell and couldn't help but ask her something. "Do you know Crowley?" He asked sarcastically. She grimaced at Dean and replied "I once had a student named Crowley, but that was a _long_ time ago. Since you keep interrupting me with stupid, pointless questions, why don't you two get up here in front of the class and tell us about your career _today_." "Can't we do that tomorrow?" Dean asked, trying to avoid giving a lecture to a classroom full of weirdos. "No! I don't want you two here another day! Do tell us about your careers today so you don't come back and wreck my lectures for tomorrow." The teacher demanded. So, Sam and Dean took the opportunity to tell everyone about their "FBI career".

Sam and Dean walked in the front of the classroom. They looked around at the students, who really didn't care that the FBI was in their class. Dib was the only one who was excited, ZIM just glared at the two brothers. Gaz was disinterested, but decided to pay a little bit attention to hear what they had to say. Sam felt a bit awkward standing in front of everyone, but decided to kick off their "FBI career speech". "Hi, I'm agent Plant." Sam began to explain, "and this is my partner, agent Page" He said as he pointed at Dean. "We work for the FBI. We basically do criminal investigations that require serious attention. We're the good guys, and we go after bad, evil people and bring them to justice." "We catch the bad guys, and we make 'em pay." Dean said firmly as he glared at ZIM. "We go up against the worst kinds of monsters, but we get them every time. We make them sorry they even met us." Dean continued as he and Sam stared at ZIM. Poonchy raised his hand. "You, with the head band." Dean said as he pointed to the kid. "Being an FBI agent is a cool job. What made you decide to want to fight crime?" He asked. "Well, my Dad was a crime fighter, like a bounty hunter. He fought to protect society from evil almost everyday of his life. So, my dad inspired me." Dean answered genuinely. " _Dib fights evil every day too, don't you, Dib?_ Why don't _you_ join the FBI?" A kid from the back of his class said in a mocking tone of voice, which made most of the class laugh. This angered Dean, as he knew even though Dib acts a little crazy, he _does_ genuinely want to help people, unlike everybody else in that class. "Hey! I do help people!" Dib told the kid in defense. "Hey, why don't you cut Dib a break?!" Dean told the kid, stunning him. " _All he does is help people_ , unlike you. He' saved all of your lives plenty of times. And for your information, we're training him to become a part of the FBI. Just yesterday he worked a case, and brought two crooks to justice." Dean told the class. "You should really be thanking him." Sam added. The whole class was stunned, as was Dib. "Thanks?" Most of the class said in a collective, monotone form, which was most anyone in that class had said to the large headed boy. Dib began to feel a bit happy. "No one never defended me. Well, besides Gaz sometimes. Not even my own Dad. He always says I'm insane." He thought to himself as he started to feel more confident, now that two sane people defended him for probably the first time in his life. Not only that, but they had the nerve to tell off Ms. Bitters and splash her with holy water, (which was pretty funny) and are now going to try to stop ZIM . These guys are the definition of cool. Dib's day was starting to look better already.

"Enough talk about saving people. This is getting too cheery. Take your seats." Ms. Bitter's demanded. Sam and Dean sat back down, now satisfied that ZIM knows they're working to stop him, and threw it in his face in front of the class. By now, ZIM was furious, trapped in the rage wrinkle's class with three people seeking to destroy him. He needed to escape, and fast. Sam and Dean are both feeling fed up from being trapped in her class as well. "Uh, Ms. Bitters?" Sam began to ask. "Yes, agent Plant?" She inquired. "Can I be excused to use the restroom?" Sam asked as politely as he could. "Go ahead." The teacher replied. Sam got up and walked out the door, while ZIM began to argue with the teacher "Hey! Why is he allowed to use the restroom?!" The teacher slammed a book on her desk before shouting "Because he doesn't even go to this Skool!" ZIM frowned but decided not to argue back. Within a matter of a few minutes, the fire alarm began to go off. Sam returned to the classroom. ZIM and Dib looked surprised, and Gaz raised an eyebrow at the commotion. Ms. Bitters heard the alarm, and said in an unfazed manner "Class, the Skool is now on fire. Evacuate in an orderly manner you rotten children or we're all doomed." All the students begin to panic and flood the doorway, and Dib, Sam, and Dean are all being pushed out of the doorway by a mob of students, and unfortunately for them, separated from ZIM. ZIM, who sees all the students not paying attention and rushing through the door, makes lasers emerge from his Pak and cuts a large circle through the window and jumps out onto the grass. Gaz sees him leave through the window, and decides to take that way out of the Skool instead of having to go through a crowd of people. Dib, Sam, and Dean are standing outside of the hallway. "What happened?!" Dib asked the two brothers. "I got tired of sitting through that class, so I pulled the fire alarm to get everyone out of the school. It will give us an opportunity to get ZIM." Sam replied. "Good work, Sammy". Dean said to his brother. "That teacher is really something" Sam complained. "Did you get her number?" Dean joked. Sam grimaced at his brother, who was smirking. Dib tried not to chuckle. "Hey, where's your sister?" Dean asked as he looked around. "OH NO!" Dib screamed. "She was still in there with ZIM! I don't see him anywhere!" He shouted as he looked frantically. "Okay, relax, we'll find her. We'll find ZIM too." Dean assured them.

Gaz began walking on the sidewalk just outside of the Skool. She didn't see ZIM. "No sign of him." She thought to herself. The Irken was racing for his life on the other side of the Skool yard, unbeknownst to her. Sam, Dean, and Dib ran outside of the Skool, and spotted him. "We're coming for you, ZIM! Look who's doomed now!" Dib yelled as he and his new friends were running after the alien. "You'll never defeat me Dib-worm!" ZIM screamed back. "What did Dib-sister say those hunters' names were?" He thought to himself. "Spam and Bean? Yeah, that was it." He quickly thought. "And not even with the help of Spam and Bean! You pathetic humans!" The insane Irken yelled. "Did he just call us 'Spam and Bean'?" Sam asked in confusion. "Oh, he's gettin' it now!" Dean yelled. ZIM activated his spider legs for a much quicker escape. He turned the corner, and quickly dodged them. When the three of them came running around the corner, ZIM was nowhere to be seen. "Ugh! We lost him! He's probably headed to his base as we speak!" Dib screamed. "Don't worry, kid. His creepy spider legs can't outrun my car." Dean said to them. "Where's his base?" Sam asked. "I'll show you!" Dib frantically said as the three of them ran to the car.

Gaz didn't wait in the parking lot like she was supposed to. She decided to skip the rest of Skool for the day. It was getting entirely too annoying for her. Plus, she really wanted to get home and play some video games. As she continued to walk, she heard rustling in the trees. She looked up and saw nothing. She kept walking, when suddenly, two arms wrapped around her and grabbed her in a bear hug, pulling her up the tree. "Put me down!" She yelled threateningly to the one who captured her. "Quiet, human!" ZIM whispered. She turned around to face him. "ZIM! What the-" "Shh! ZIM said quiet!" He whispered again as he stared at her intently. His spider legs are holding him in the tree, while he and Gaz are dangling. He positioned himself to sit on a sturdy branch of the tree, and gently placed Gaz aside of him, holding onto her arms with his hands. "Let go of me." She demanded. "If I let go of you, you will fall." ZIM told her. "I'll be fine." She told him. He still held onto her arm despite what she told him. He felt strange being near her now, but he had now had a big problem that needed to be dealt with immediately. "You weren't lying about the FBI." He began to tell to her. "Of course I wasn't...I didn't lie about pizza making you taller either." She reminded him. "You have more information, but we can't stay here. I must head back to the base so I can escape those _idiot_ hunters, and your _stupid_ brother. You must come with ZIM." He firmly told her. "Look, I warned you about all of this. I've done my part. _Why_ should I keep helping you?" She asked him coldly. He stared at her blankly for a moment. She could be quite intimidating, but he became angry at the fact that she had asked him this.

"ZIM is coming to you for assistance because you are the only one who is capable of... _helping_ me!" He practically had to spit out the word 'helping' as if it was venom. This caught her a bit off guard. He continued to explain "You're not like the other humans; you're more intelligent than them!" The angry alien admitted, causing her to smile just a little bit. "If I help you, you'll probably just try to _destroy me_ along with the rest of the world afterwards. I mean, you'll fail miserably, and I'd win of course, but you would still try." She blatantly told him, which caused him to become angrier and defensive. "Foolish girl! You think I would EVER try to destroy _you?_ I would NEVER harm you. Yeah, I would rule the world or destroy it eventually, but I never thought once about hurting you...you're...different. You can think for yourself, and you're incredibly scary." ZIM couldn't believe he was admitting this to her. A human. It was true. He never bothered her, only the rest of the human population. She is a human, but he always respected her. Perhaps even admired her. Gaz couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew he wasn't lying, he would be too stupid and obvious for that. It made her feel strange hearing this from ZIM. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, and then ZIM broke the silence with a sudden realization. "Hey! Don't _you_ want the rest of the humans destroyed as well?!" ZIM inquired. "Yeah, of course. They're so stupid they deserve to be destroyed." Gaz casually admitted, causing ZIM 's scowl to turn into a smile, which didn't last long when they heard a car drive by. The impala slowly cruised down the street. ZIM's scowl returned. "Look, if those filthy FBI humans find me, do you know what they'll do to me? Hunt me, kill me, maybe keep me alive and dissect me." ZIM told Gaz. She began to actually feel bad for him. "Okay, I'll help you." She calmly told ZIM, who felt a bit relieved. "I need to get away from Spam and Bean and back to the base-" ZIM began to say, before Gaz cut him off. "Spam and Bean?" She repeated to make sure she was hearing this correctly. "Yes, Spam and Bean! The hunters you told me about!" ZIM replied. " _I said Sam and Dean, not Spam and Bean_." She told him. "Eh, close enough." ZIM said.

"Okay, we need to take my bike. That will be the fastest way we can get to your base." She told him. "Bicycle? Nonsense! It is much too slow!" ZIM argued. " _Not bicycle! Motorcycle_. And where's _your_ great escape vehicle or ship or whatever?" She inquired. "You know ZIM does not have a licence to drive a filthy, pathetic Earth vehicle! And my Voot Cruiser is at the base!" ZIM yelled. "Okay, I don't see them right now." Gaz said. "How would you know?" ZIM inquired arrogantly. "Because, you idiot, I think I would be able to see Dib's _enormous head_ from miles away!" She remarked, which made ZIM laugh a bit at the snarky answer. ZIM used his spider legs to climb down the tree, holding Gaz close to him as they landed on the ground. The two headed to her motorcycle, which wasn't parked far. She quickly hopped on the bike, and ZIM reluctantly sat behind her. "Hold on." She warned him. ZIM wrapped his arms around her stomach and held on tight. He felt good holding onto her, though he would never admit that to himself. Or her. He felt his squeedily spooch flip again. He thought about checking into that, but there is no time right now, as he has more pressing issues to deal with. Gaz left the Skool as fast as she could. While she was driving, she couldn't help but think back to what ZIM admitted to her before, about not hurting her. It then occurred to her that he must of thought about her before, and even has some form of consideration for her. Even if he had somehow managed to conquer Earth, where would she be? Would she be by his side then? He apparently thought of her as something like a friend, or an acquaintance at least. "Ugh, I gotta stop thinking about him." She thought to herself with a hint of frustration. But she couldn't, he was holding fast to her as she was driving down the road. The scariest, most seemingly uncaring girl in the world was now helping an evil alien guy who came to conquer it. Both are dangerous and scary. Both are outcasts of their societies. Both could actually _sympathize_ with each other. And now, both were on a mission: to stop Sam and Dean Winchester from hunting ZIM. She was headed to the weirdest looking place in her town, the one place she and ZIM could prepare to fight Sam, Dean, and Dib... ZIM's base.


	4. Prepare for some DOOM!

Dean is driving the impala full speed ahead, his face is now a serious frown and his angry eyes are completely focused on the road. He was determined to find this alien, and stop him before he could injure and destroy people. He was determined to find Dib's sister, and save the cynical teen from the clutches of a psychotic alien obsessed with destroying their world. Granted, it's a crazy world, but it's the only one they have to call home. Sam, who is sitting in the passenger's seat, with a look of concern for his brother, finally spoke up. "Uh, Dean, you might wanna slow down. No sense in getting us all killed so a maniac can just go on to destroy the world." Dean, without looking at Sam, muttered " Sorry, Mr. obey-the-15- mile-per-hour-speed-limit, but we gotta find this psycho and save the girl." Dib, who was seated in the back, was frantically looking around the area for any sign of ZIM or his younger sister. "I don't see ZIM _or_ Gaz anywhere! ZIM's probably holding her hostage as we speak!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Okay, relax, screamy, we're gonna find 'em." Dean told Dib, who was about to have a heart attack at the thought of his arch nemesis and his sister fighting each other to the death while he's not there to help her.

"Where's your weapons arsenal?!" Dib demanded to know. "The trunk." Sam answered. "Pull over" Dib commanded. "What? Are you serious?" Dean asked Dib. "I need to see what kind of weapons you have to fight ZIM". Dib firmly replied. "No, we need to get there as fast as we can, no pit stops or delays. Then I'll gank him" Dean ordered the young hunter. "I know we need to get there as soon as possible, but we need the right weapons to fight him, otherwise we're all doomed!" Dib shouted, throwing his hands in the air, desperately trying to get his point across to the hunters. "Dean, he's right" Sam began to say as he looked at his brother. "Without the right weapons, without being prepared, we're screwed. I mean, look, he's obviously crazy. He has years of military experience, high tech weapons, an army, possibly. Who knows what he's planning to do now that he knows we're coming for him." Sam said to Dean. "Fine." Dean said as he began to get annoyed. He pulled the car over alongside of an empty street. Dib, Dean, and Sam all get out of the car. Sam opened the trunk and began to pick through their typical monster hunting arsenal. He analyzed the weapons to see if it could be of any use on an alien that just won't die. "Um, what _are_ some of these weapons and what are they for?" Dib inquired as he cautiously picked up a container of salt, inspecting it carefully. Dean began to rifle through the trunk, picking up items and naming them off. "Wrought iron bar, salt, devil's trap, red spray paint, demon blade, angel blade, silver blade, dead man's blood, rock salt rounds, sawed off shotgun, holy water. Think it could work on him?" "Ugh! This junk _will never work_ on him! Well, except for the crowbar, maybe, if I hit him really hard and pry his Pak off" Dib ranted. "That's it. We need to stop at my house. I have weapons to use against aliens, and my Dad should have some technology or something to stop him!" Dib commanded as he pointed his finger in the direction of his house. "I'm gonna try calling Gaz. Not that she ever answers me." Dib said as he pulled out his phone and desperately tried to call her, hoping that she would pick up.

Gaz's phone began to ring, which sounded the theme music to her favorite vampire piggy hunter game. This caught ZIM's attention immediately. "Your phone is sounding a horrible noise." ZIM informed her, which earned him her famous eye roll. "Well, it's stupid Dib. No surprise there." Gaz said while she hung up and put the phone in her bag. "Gazzy!" a childish voice screamed in excitement. "Oh no!" ZIM complained. Gir ran full speed ahead and wrapped his arms around Gaz's slim waist, hugging her. "Gir! Get off the human this instant!" ZIM demanded. Gir let go of her waist and ran over and hugged ZIM instead. "Master! I missed you!" He shouted. "Gir, you just saw me less than two hours ago!" ZIM reminded the little robot. Gir started to look at Gaz, then back at ZIM, then at Gaz again, and then at ZIM. He looked back and forth between the two and then suddenly gasped, holding his claws on his cheek. "What is it, Gir? Did you swallow another gerbil? I told you those were bad for you! What is it?" ZIM questioned. Gir became silent. "Well, you must have broke him." ZIM said as he looked at Gaz. "Yeah, right. You can't break what's already broken." She said with a scoff. "THAT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Gir screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing at Gaz, who is now getting angry. "NO SHE'S NOT!" ZIM denied. "oh. Then what is she?" Gir innocently asked his master. "She is an acquaintance of mine." ZIM told him calmly. Gir just looked confused, so ZIM tried to dumb it down. "She is... a...she is..." "oh what is the word?" ZIM thought to himself. "She is a _friend_ who happens to be a girl." ZIM, satisfied, finally settled on this answer. "Oh" Gir said as if he understood. "You've gots a girlfriend!" he shouted and laughed in excitement. "Where did you hear that?!" ZIM asked accusingly while pointing his finger at him. "Skool. All the kids are talkin' 'bout it." Gir nonchalantly answered. "LIES!" ZIM screamed. "THOSE FILTHY HUMANS LIE!" "Nuh uh! Sara tolds me!" Gir said back. "Well, Sara LIES!" ZIM yelled. "QUIET! You two are giving me a headache. It's bad enough I have to listen to Dib scream everyday!" Gaz yelled, getting fed up with their non-stop bickering, especially any bickering that involved her. "We're _just friends._ Okay?" She said to Gir calmly.

She couldn't believe she just admitted she was friends with ZIM. She was never the type to make friends. She really didn't care to be honest. "OKEY DOKEY!" The robot nodded, picked up a rubber pig and walked back into the kitchen. "Excellent work, Gaz. You have managed to send him back to the kitchen. This normally goes on for hours!" ZIM said to her, changing the subject. "Look, I heard what you said about me in class. You don't have to lie about it." She blatantly told him, which stunned the alien. "Oh, you heard all of that?" He asked her. "How could I _not_ hear it?! You're so _loud_ , even when you try to whisper." She told him. "Look, I merely lied so that they think I am normal." ZIM said in defense. "Yeah, good job. Now the entire Skool thinks we're dating!" She snapped. "Why are you so angry?! It's not a real relationship! And even if it was -" ZIM stopped himself from finishing that sentence. Gaz looked at him curiously, analyzing him. She wondered what he was about to say next. But ZIM didn't want to think about it anymore. "No, we need to focus on the issue at hand here! The two hunters! And the Dib-stink!" ZIM shouted. Gaz ignored him and casually pulled a book out of her bag, and continued to read it. ZIM stared at her with a puzzled expression. "Gaz -human, ZIM requires your full attention." The alien firmly told her. No response. She was fully immersed in whatever this book was about. "I would _expect_ this if it was a _video game_ , but _A BOOK_?!" ZIM thought to himself as he began to get a bit frustrated. Did she not realize the danger he was in? "Dib-sister? Hello?!" ZIM shouted as he waved his hand in front of her face. Gaz gave a slight growl, and pushing his hand out of her face, then motioning to him with her fingers to give her a moment to finish reading. "Um, Gaz human, don't you think we should be gaining or sharing information about our new enemies so we can plot their _downfall_?!" ZIM shouted at the scary girl. She looked up from the book briefly to give him a glare, and then returned her amber eyes to the book. ZIM grew more frustrated, but none the less curious. "What is so important about that book anyways?!" He asked as he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor and folded his arms across his chest.

"If you must know, the book is called ' _Supernatural_ '. And it just so happens to be about _two brothers, two monster hunters, named Sam and Dean_." Gaz answered. "Eh? Huuuuh?! What does this _mean_?!" ZIM yelled in great surprise and genuine confusion while he scratched his head, staring at the girl holding the so called 'fictional' book. "It means that this book, this horribly, poorly written book by some failure writer named Carver Edlund, wrote almost like a biography of Sam and Dean, but only under the facade of some fictional story." Gaz told ZIM, feeling a bit proud of what she discovered. "Where did you get it?!" ZIM asked, wanting to know more as he pulled the book out of her hands. He was truly impressed by her quick thinking, and how fast she put the clues together. "I thought the whole 'pretend to be FBI with rock star aliases' sounded familiar, and the names Sam and Dean Winchester/monster hunters sounded familiar. That's when I remembered that I saw 'Supernatural' books in bargain bins at video game stores. So, I went to the Skool library before I went to Ms. Bitter's class and looked for 'Supernatural' books. And that's where I got this badly written, pathetic diary full of their weaknesses, shame, and secrets. It could play a key part in defeating them." Gaz said calmly. She showed a small, evil smile as she stood with her hands on her hips proudly. This made ZIM smile. ZIM normally hated working with others, especially humans. Most Irkens were afraid of him because they thought of him as the dangerous psycho who almost annihilated his own planet. He normally liked to accomplish things all by himself. But he actually doesn't mind working with Gaz. She's different from anyone else he's ever encountered. Not only was he impressed, but for once he actually had somebody competent to work with. And it was somebody who actually wasn't scared of him. "You're much more useful than Gir!" ZIM said proudly as he complimented her. "That's not really saying a lot. A _toaster_ is more useful than Gir." She quickly remarked. "No, I just mean you're intelligent and strategic...for a human." ZIM told her. Coming from ZIM, it was a pretty damn good compliment. He never compliments anyone but himself. And for him to compliment a human, well it was just unheard of. "Much better." She said smugly while she gave him a small smile.

"Come, Gaz, we must inform the Tallest of the situation and prepare to fight those pathetic humans! TO MY LAB! " The proud Irken yelled as he clasped the goth girl's hand and dragged her alongside of him. She felt a bit unsure of letting him hold her hand, but she didn't let go, although she hated being dragged. "The Tallest? Your leaders? Why would they need to know?" Gaz asked the Irken who was pulling her hand as he was marching to his lab. "The Tallest must know of this _Sam and Dean Winchester_! What if there are more of them? More hunters? They could amass an army of their FILTHY kind and make a pathetic attempt to ATTACK the Irken Armada!" ZIM loudly shouted near her ear, making her growl lightly. "I sincerely doubt they're gonna attack your people's armada. Even if they really wanted to, they wouldn't have the technology or ships to even get into space! Face it, they're just here to get _you_." Gaz quickly replied, wearing her usual scowl. "We must inform the Tallest because if they found out that some stupid humans _revolted_ against _MY INVASION OF EARTH_ and could possibly ATTACK the Armada, they're going to BLAME ME!" ZIM screamed, not wanting to be held responsible for a few humans plotting against the Massive on his watch. They arrived in the lab, a huge TV screen appeared in the center of the room. "Nice TV." Gaz admitted, slightly impressed by the size of the enormous flat screen. ZIM began to tap on a few buttons on the control panel, and the screen displayed the inside of the Massive.

The Tallests were laughing to themselves about something and shoving donuts in their mouths. They were spitting crumbs all over the place. They turn to face the screen, startled, unaware they were being watched by ZIM and a scary looking alien for a few seconds. They wiped donut crumbs off of themselves, quickly regaining their 'stern' composure. ZIM looked a bit nervous, while Gaz was initially unimpressed. ZIM! We didn't see you there!" Tallest Red announced. "Yeah, quit sneaking up on us!" Tallest Purple added on. "My, Tallest, I must inform you-" ZIM began to say, only to be interrupted by Red, who noticed Gaz glaring at them. "ZIM, _who_ is that _strange_ alien standing by your side?" Red questioned. ZIM fumbled with his thoughts. "Sir, this is my, uh, my Gaz! She is a HUMAN! She has agreed to assist the Irken Empire, and myself-" ZIM was again interrupted, but instead by Tallest Purple this time. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'm gonna stop you right there! You!" He sternly said as he pointed at Gaz, "I like your hair! It's neat!" Purple suddenly smiled. "Thanks, I guess?" Gaz said to the Tall alien with purple eyes. "Um, my Tallests, she is here because she has information, and she is here to help the empire!" ZIM said. The Tallest just looked confused. "She wants to try out to be an Invader? What does she want? To conquer her own planet?" Red asked ZIM, curious as to why Gaz would want to help them. "That actually sounds like fun" Gaz coldly replied, smiling darkly, which sent chills through the Tallests' spines. "Uh, no my Tallests, that's MY JOB!" ZIM began to say, defending his title. "She is here because she has warned me of two hunters and her large headed brother, and they intend to hunt and kill me and probably the rest of our race. I come before you to warn the rest of the Empire, should these pathetic humans amass an army and try to revolt! BUT, I SHALL STOP THEM because I am so AMAZING, but just thought I would tell you about the two bounty hunters who want to desperately KILL ME!" The Tallests were too distracted by donuts to really listen or care. Until they heard the part about someone other than themselves wanting ZIM dead, and not being afraid to go after the crazed Irken. "ZIM," Red began to say, "You better stop these humans from even getting _near_ the Armada! You must _defend_ Irk with YOUR LIFE!" He tried to stifle a laugh while pretending to be serious and panic. "Yeah, ZIM, this your new IMPORTANT mission! Defeat them before they infiltrate the Massive!" Purple yelled, trying to pretend to be serious as well. "Yes, sirs!" ZIM saluted, taking his new fake mission very seriously. Gaz rolled her eyes at this, folding her arms. "If you succeed Invader ZIM, we shall give you an incredible reward!" Purple said "Oooh! A reward?! What is it?!" ZIM curiously asked with child-like excitement. "It's a surprise! Now move it ZIM!" Red commanded. "Yes, sirs! Invader ZIM signing off!"

The Tallests cut the transmission screen, making it go black. The Tallest began to cackle loudly in front of all the other Irkens aboard that ship. "I really hope these two hunters finally kill ZIM! Wouldn't that be great?!" Red announced to everybody, smiling. Purple continued to laugh. "Any bets on how or when he dies? Place your bets!" Purple asked the other Irkens, who began waging bets wildly. ZIM began running around his lab excitedly, gathering weapons and throwing them in a carrying case. "ZIM, did you seem to notice how... _eager_ they were to get rid of you?" Gaz asked him genuinely. "Well of course they are eager to get rid of me! They have declared this my mission, and I must complete it as soon as possible! And you should feel honored! They liked your hair!" He shouted, completely blinded by his loyalty to the Tallest. "Yeah, I just feel so honored. I had no idea my hair looked so cool." Gaz said sarcastically. "Well, the mighty ZIM _thinks_ your purple hair is very cool as well!" ZIM said as he looked mesmerized, reaching over and touching her bouncy reddish-purple colored hair. He liked feeling her soft hair, as much as he hated to admit it. "Uh, ZIM, that's enough of that." She told him, grabbing his arm and putting it down. ZIM frowned and looked a bit embarrassed that he was admiring her hair. He quickly redirected his attention back to the Winchesters. "Gaz-human, we must gather weapons and stop these Winchesters and your horrible brother!" "Fine, but I get to decide what happens to stupid Dib." Gaz said firmly. "What?! No way! He's MY ENEMY! I had to deal with him for six years!" ZIM shouted back. "What are you whining about?! I LIVE with him! I had to deal with him every day of my life, 24 hours a day, seven days a week, for 16 years, with no break from him! We're keeping him alive, and I get to make him suffer horribly! Understand?!" The scary girl shouted back. "Hey! I should at least get to make him suffer too!" ZIM yelled. "Fine. Just one experiment, then hand him over to me! I will MAKE HIM PAY!" She yelled as she clenched her fist and pounded it through a metal wall, making a huge dent, not bothering her hand in the least. ZIM looked scared for a moment, but found it to be attractive. "Deal!" ZIM said, holding out his hand to shake hers. She shook his hand, before coldly saying "Deal." Together, they would plot and plan to stop the Winchester brothers and the Dib-worm. Together, they would make them pay for interfering in their lives.

Dib was hoping that this would be the day Gaz would finally pick up her phone and answer him. However, Dib's not that lucky, and she never did answer. The impala raced back to the Membrane household. Dean parked the car in the front of the yard, and he, Sam, and Dib bolted through the doors of the house. Gaz was nowhere to be seen. "Oh NO!" She must be with ZIM! She even forgot her Gameslave! She _never_ goes anywhere without it!" Dib screamed and began to panic when he took notice of her Gameslave sitting on the coffee table. "Look, your sister seems tough, I'm sure we'll find her and she'll be okay." Sam reassured Dib. " _I know she's tough_ , but I just _don't trust_ ZIM!" Dib screamed. "Okay, kid, where do you have the alien fighting weapons?" Dean asked. "My room. And my Dad probably has some extra tech that we can use against him in the basement." Dib, trying to remain calm, told them. "Okay, Sam, go with him to his room. I'll go check out the basement" Dean directed them. Dib ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He and Sam went into the room. Dib placed his hand on a seemingly empty wall. A bioscan appeared and a robotic voice asked to scan his hand. The bio scanner showed a green light passing over the palm of his hand. It identified him correctly as 'Dib Membrane' and revealed a large hidden compartment within the wall of his room. Sam took a look around. He saw maps of where ZIM goes, maps of where other paranormal activity occurs, posters of bigfoot, aliens, and monsters of sorts. There was an open laptop featuring articles about ghosts, as well as a collection of random items that were supposedly haunted, including haunted gummy bears . It was clearly the room of someone obsessed with the paranormal. "Wow, this kid is _way_ too obsessed with hunting the supernatural" He thought to himself, but tried not to pass judgement, as he knew many hunters who were just as obsessed as Dib and were even in possession of haunted objects. Well, except for the haunted gummy bears. That was just weird. Sam thought about taking some and giving them to Dean as a joke when this whole thing was over.

"Okay, I have alien cuffs, stun guns, -" Dib began to tell Sam, who interrupted him by repeating "Alien cuffs?" in question. "They render aliens unconscious." Dib answered with excitement. Sam just stared at him and thought about how strange this kid is. "Okay, laser guns, more stun guns, flamethrower, a sonic blaster I've managed to reverse engineer, oh and I'm keeping the crowbar to pry his Pak off." Dib continued to say. "No offense, but how are stun guns and lasers any better than our weapons?" Sam genuinely wanted to know. "Normal weapons won't work on him. Like I said before, his Pak will always heal him. The stun guns and lasers will give us our chance to stop him, get close enough to him and pry his Pak off. After ten minutes without his Pak, he'll just deteriorate and die. But once we remove the Pak, we have to be careful that its cables don't attach to one of us and embed itself into one of our bodies." Dib cautiously told Sam, who gave a look of concern. "What happens if the cables from the Pak embed?" Sam reluctantly asked, knowing full well it wouldn't be anything good. "I've already had the Pak embed into my stomach. I started to become ZIM. It was like I was possessed. His personality was taking over my body. If _Gaz_ wouldn't have kicked it off, _I would have died._ " Dib said while cringing just thinking about what happened on that dreadful day. "So, she saved your life?" Sam asked. "Yeah, she's saved my life a few times. Unfortunately, she also saved ZIM's life that day. _I saw her kick the Pak over to him_. _She's_ _the reason_ he's still alive." "Why would she want him to live? Do you have any idea?" Sam inquired. Dib shook his head before saying "No. I don't know. Maybe she doesn't see him as a threat. I thought maybe he forced her to save him, but she actually kinda seemed to sympathize with him. Or maybe she just left him alive to annoy me." Sam squinted his eyes, beginning to ponder why she had saved him. "If it was just to specifically annoy Dib, that seemed pretty stupid, but ZIM is _unbearable_ to be around _for six minutes, let alone six years_. It would be a good way to get back at Dib for something. If she did in fact sympathize with him, why?" Sam thought to himself. "Do you remember anything else, Dib?" "I remember ZIM was screaming about 'his Pak wouldn't be compatible with my DNA', so it would have killed me." Dib answered. He remembered that crazy day vividly. The day he almost became his own worst enemy, almost died as a result, and his sister saving them both. It seemed like that was the day that something changed forever, and things were never really quite the same for Gaz, ZIM, and himself since that incident. "Okay, so even if ZIM's body is gone, if his Pak is intact and latches on to another member of his race, it'll be like he's alive again. Almost reincarnated?" Sam wondered, trying to understand strange, foreign alien technology at its finest. "Yeah, most likely. Which is why we need to figure out a way to destroy his Pak, so he can never return." Dib answered. "How do we destroy the Pak? Burn it? Smash it?" Sam asked. "If only it was that easy. His Pak is composed of metal alloys unknown to Earth. And it kept him alive this long. Burning it probably wouldn't work, I don't know if we can smash it because the alloys are strong. Maybe, if we can get it off, I could deactivate it or reset it. Erase him forever." Dib grew optimistic at the thought of deactivating or erasing ZIM forever. A smile came across his face. He would never have to make himself crazy about what evil plan ZIM is up to ever again. Everything would be so much better, the world could finally be free of ZIM, Dib thought.

Dean was in the basement, rummaging through a pile of old discarded technology and inventions that Dib's father stored there. "None of this stuff is useful in ganking an alien. Why the hell did he send me to organize his basement?" Dean asked himself, regretting going into a large basement full of high tech gadgets he was not familiar with. "Foodio 2,000? What the hell is that supposed to be? His chef?" Dean said aloud. He was overwhelmed with technology. Just when he decided that there was nothing remotely useful in there, and was walking away from the clutter, a small, square device with two cables fell from a pile of wiring and robotic parts. Dean picked up the small metal square. It was labelled "Memory override/Eraser. Cleans/Erases useless memory, frees up storage. Prototype: failed. Reason: crashes entire robotic operating system." "Huh...That kid said ZIM is his Pak, and his Pak is a computer robotic thing, maybe this could work. It could crash his system." Dean said to himself. He ran up the steps and headed to Dib's room. As he walked in the room, he was greeted by cheesy paranormal posters and maps of paranormal sightings. "There's a whole basement full of technology and tons of useful stuff, and you walk in empty handed?" Dib said with a hint of frustration in his voice. "No, kid. I think I just found your version of the holy grail." Dean told him while opening the palm of his hand to reveal the small square device. Dib gasped, running over to him and taking the small device from his hand. A glimmer of hope shined in his amber eyes. Sam came over for a closer look, inspecting the technology Dib was holding in his palm. "Talk about luck." Sam said in slight astonishment. "If this works, we can gank ZIM. And he can never return." Dean enthusiastically told Dib and Sam. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's grab some weapons and head to the base!" Dib yelled in excitement.

Dean, Sam and Dib rushed down the steps and headed out the front door. Sam and Dean ran to their car, while Dib started running toward the garage instead. "Hey crazy! In case you forgot, the car's this way!" Dean shouted to the boy. "I know. I'm taking my ride." Dib casually told the Winchesters. "Your ride? I thought your car was crushed?" Sam inquired. "My _car_ is _crushed_ , but my _spaceship_ is _perfectly intact_ " Dib said nonchalantly. He opened the garage door and lifted a large tarp to unveil Tak's ship. "Spaceship? Where did you get a spaceship?" Dean asked. "Long story short, I got it from an alien named Tak. She was here to get revenge on ZIM and destroy the world, but me, Gaz and ...even ZIM saved it." " _ZIM_ saved the world? _Why_?" Sam wanted to know. "So he could destroy it later. It was a whole stupid pride thing or something." Dib answered. "Huh. Okay. Because that makes sense." Dean sarcastically replied as he pulled a small pie out of his coat pocket and began to quickly eat it, earning a scolding look from Sam. "Okay, let's get going! We gotta find Gaz and save the world!" Dib announced loudly and echoed throughout the small neighborhood, causing an old lady sitting in a lawn chair to yell "Shut up ya big headed freak!" "Sorry!" Dib yelled over to her as he jumped in Tak's ship, and the Winchester's got in their car and took off. "Stupid kids and their loud cars and U.F.O's!" The old lady yelled as she watched the ship take to the sky and the impala burn rubber in the quiet suburban neighborhood.

Dib was the first to arrive at ZIM's base. He landed the ship on the street. He scanned the area with his eyes cautiously. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. He awaited Sam and Dean's arrival, which wasn't long. The Winchesters came rather quickly, parking the car on the street in front of ZIM's house. Sam and Dean jumped out of the car. They looked at the strange house before them. It was a glowing, bluish colored, skinny house wedged in between two other normal looking houses, its cables and wires attached to them like a parasite. Various odd looking lawn ornaments were scattered among the yard, along with flags that say "I love Earth". "Dude, his house looks like a freak-show." Dean said with a mouthful of cherry pie. "Even I have to admit this is probably the strangest place we ever went to." Sam acknowledged. "Look out! His gnomes can fire lasers!" Dib warned them while pointing at seemingly harmless lawn ornaments. Sam and Dean marched past the ugly gnomes and right to the doorstep of the evil alien Invader.

Sam kicked down the door and peered in the front of the base. A small white robot with red eyes appeared with a vast array of small missiles emerging from its back, stood there in a defensive stance. It spoke in a serious tone of voice. "Must protect my master! You are intruders! Prepare to be eliminated!" "Holy crap! It's the dog!" Dean shouted. "Take it easy little robot- dog -thing. Put away the missiles. " Sam began to say. Gir tilted his head, dropping his defensive mode, and his big bright cyan eyes returned. But it wasn't because Sam told him to. Gir noticed a small pie sticking out of Dean's coat pocket. Pie is one of Dean's favorite snacks, and just so happens to be one of Gir's favorite snacks as well. "PIE!" Gir yelled in his usual shrill voice, pointing at the pie. Dean looked a bit confused. "He wants your pie!" Dib told him. "No! No way!" Dean shouted, making Gir go back into defensive mode. "This is our only way of getting in the base!" Dib screamed, yanking Dean's coat. "No! I need it! I'm hungry, and pie fuels me!" Dean yelled back. Sam scowled, getting frustrated by Dean's unwillingness to give a pie away. "Give the pie to that crazy robot before he blasts us into oblivion!" Dib screamed, growing desperate. He didn't come all this way only to be destroyed by Gir, and over a pie of all things. "Robots can't even eat pie!" Dean argued. Gir began to scream and cry like a crazy toddler, pounding his fists on the ground. "The pie, Dean. Just give it the freaking pie!" Sam finally yelled. "Fine. But you owe me pies! Both of you!" Dean said, reluctantly handing the pie to Gir. The robot snatched the pie away from him and swallowed it whole, walking away as if nothing was happening.

Sam, Dean, and Dib stormed through the front of the house with laser and stun guns pointed and ready to fire. It was eerily quiet. There was no sign of ZIM. Sam and Dean were turning the corners of the house cautiously. When Sam entered the hallway, he squinted his eyes at something tiny that was floating his way. A small, adorable looking robotic moose was hovering in front of him. The moose squeaked, looking as cute as possible. "What the hell?" Sam quietly said to himself. This caught Dib's attention. "No! Get away from the tiny moose!" Dib screamed. Suddenly, the tiny, seemingly harmless moose emitted a glow of purple energy, and high tech weapons emerged from it, pointing at Sam and Dib. "RUN!" Dib screamed, running away. The small moose fired a weapon, which blasted apart ZIM's sofa with ease. Sam dodged the blasts left and right, throwing various objects in the room at the tiny moose. "Sammy?" Dean asked to see if his brother was okay as he came into the living room, only to see a cute tiny moose wielding super weapons. "It's the moose, Dean!" Sam shouted. Sam and Dean suddenly heard evil laughter in the midst of all the chaos, and the large TV in the room flickered. A transmission came through and an image of ZIM appeared, laughing at them all. "Mwahahahahaha! Did you really think you would just come into the AMAZING ZIM's house and actually _live_ to tell about it?! Well, prepare your bladders for imminent release! Watch as I not only destroy you, but I shall then take on the rest of your _pathetic_ planet UNOPPOSED!" ZIM yelled, as he sat in a large looking chair with Gaz by his side. This shocked Dib to his core. "Gaz?! What are you doing helping ZIM?!" Dib screamed, about ready to lose what was left of his sanity. "I just couldn't help myself." Gaz said sarcastically while smirking. "Turn back. I'm warning ALL of you. LEAVE. ZIM. ALONE." She darkly emphasized. "Yeah, not happening, sweetheart." Dean firmly said, causing her to growl. "You heard her, Dean! Then I shall leave you to your moosey fate Sam and Dean! And Dib-stink!" ZIM screamed like a lunatic before cutting the transmission.

Mini moose fired a laser which hit Dean in the arm. "Ouch!" Another laser hit Dib's hair, catching it on fire. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! HAIR ON FIRE!" Dib screamed. Gir came walking through the the chaos holding a milkshake, which Sam immediately grabbed and threw it on Dib's head, putting out the fire in his hair. Gir began to cry hysterically. Dean tried to swat minimoose, but was failing to as the little moose accurately dodged all of his moves, as well as Dib's and Sam's efforts to grab him. "What are we gonna do?! That little robot is kicking our butts!" Dib screamed. "I don't know about you, but I am not being taken out by a freakin' tiny moose!" Dean said, ducking for cover aside of the TV stand. "That's it! It's a robot! Dib! Use the memory eraser!" Sam commanded. "Oh, okay!" Dib said as he pulled it out of his pocket. As he had it in his hand and approached the moose, the moose blasted his wrist, causing him to drop it and slide away from him. "Sammy, grab it!" Dean yelled over to him. Sam tried to grab it, but the moose blocked him. Suddenly, the little moose was grabbed by a hand. Gir simply reached in the air, grabbing the moose, and tugging on its nubby legs, squeezing its stomach. This motion deactivated the weapons arsenal in the moose immediately, and made the moose return to its normal, adorable harmless state of being. The moose gave Gir a little squeak. "Aww! I missed you too moose! Let's go swimmin'!" Gir said excitedly as he ran out the front door with the moose in its hand, before anyone could erase its memory.

"What the in the hell just happened?! We nearly got our asses kicked by a toy moose with weapons!" Dean shouted in frustration. "This is what I have to deal with EVERYDAY! And then they wonder why I'm crazy! Well this is why!" Dib screamed. " And your sister is working with ZIM. She _defended him_. She's _protecting him_. " Sam said directly to Dib. "No she's not! It's so obvious he planted a brain probe or control bug on her so she follows his every command! So he can hypnotize her with his mind control!" Dib screamed, trying to reason the whole ZIM/Gaz situation that was before him. "He can do that?" Dean asked. "Yeah. I saw him do it to this Nick kid once. And before he tried to hypnotize Gaz and ended up hypnotizing my whole class!" Dib answered. "Listen, whatever we do, we can't hurt her." Dib insisted. "Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt her. But we _are_ gonna help her." Sam reassured him. Suddenly, the TV in front of them began to receive another transmission, but not from ZIM this time. Two Tall aliens appeared on the screen in front of all of them, one wearing a red armored body suit, and the other wore a purple one. "ZIM?! Is he dead yet?" Tallest red asked. "Who the hell are you, buddy?" Dean defiantly questioned. "We are the Almighty Tallests! We are ZIM's leaders. We rule the powerful Irken empire! And who might you be?" Red demanded to know. "We're here to kill ZIM. If you keep sending your soldiers, we'll just keep hunting them." Sam replied. "You'll never take over Earth!" Dib added on, making purple chuckle lightly. "You know, ZIM is our strongest, bravest, most loyal soldier the Irken Empire has ever seen!" Red began to tell the three of them. "If you manage to defeat him, to destroy him, we will stop Operation Impending Doom 2 from coming to Earth. That means no organic sweep, no hostile takeover. We will spare Earth and leave your planet alone. It is our custom." Red promised them. "If you succeed, and judging by your tall statures you just might, bring ZIM's destroyed Pak in front of this screen as evidence he was obliterated." Purple instructed. "Wait. What does killing your strongest soldier prove?" Sam asked. "It proves you are a worthy race, and we will leave your planet alone!" Purple quickly responded, trying desperately to have ZIM killed. "We'll send you a complimentary box of donuts, the best the galaxy has to offer. We'll even have a monument built in honor of the one who kills ZIM." Red said, trying to contain his joy at the thought of finally getting rid of ZIM. "Okay, we'll bring his broken Pak here and you _promise_ to stop your Armada from coming here? You'll spare the Earth?" Sam inquired. "Yes, we promise. It is our customs. And we honor our customs." Red said seriously. "Well, okay then. Let's gank the son of a bitch!" Dean said full of enthusiasm. "Wait before we go, we just wanted to tell that kid...that your head is REALLY LARGE!" Purple said in bewilderment. "How did he get such a large head! It's just not natural!" Purple shouted. "Hey! My head's not that large!" Dib screamed. The Tallest then cut the transmission, and the screen went black.

"Okay, we gotta find out where ZIM was transmitting from." Dean commanded. "Any way to do that kid?" He asked Dib. "UM, NO! I don't know where he is right now!" Dib responded, scratching his large head. A ringing sound went off, breaking the silence in the destroyed looking room. Sam's phone was ringing loudly, and he reached into his coat pocket to get it. "Seriously! The end of the world is happening and you need to answer your phone?" Dib said to Sam, who shot him an annoyed look before answering it. "Hello. Yes, this is Agent Plant...Okay...that is bizarre. Is he alive? ...Which hospital is he in? ...Alright. We'll get there as soon as we can to investigate and interview him...No problem...bye." Sam hung up the phone and grimaced. "That was Craig. Apparently, one of the kids from Dib's Skool, Torque Smackey, is in the hospital. He claims he was attacked by a vampire, was bit in the neck and drained of some blood. According to Craig, Torque seems to be in shock and is muttering weird things." Sam said. "Torque?! Is he okay?" Dib asked. "Yeah, he's awake. We need to get there as soon as possible." Sam said. "Wow. Two jobs in one day! Since when do two monsters happen to be in the same town at the same time?" Dean wondered, growing suspicious. "We have to finish this one first. He has my sister!" Dib said. "Of course. One at a time. We'll gank ZIM first." Sam assured him. A loud whirring sound began to shake the walls of the base. It almost sounded like stomping, and it grew louder and louder with every step. "You hear that?" Sam asked Dean and Dib. "Yeah. It's getting louder. It's probably ZIM!" Dib screamed. "Never a dull moment around here." Dean complained to Dib. "You should try living my life!" Dib complained as he held his hands around his ears. Sam, Dean and Dib raced outside. They watched in bewilderment as they saw who was arriving, and particularly _what_ they were arriving in. ZIM and Gaz are coming, and they're bringing some doom to the quiet neighborhood. Today was going to be a Hell-Day.


	5. Doomageddon!

Ominous mechanical whirring and the sound of clinking metal can be heard. A large, loud, robotic monstrosity begins to stomp towards the dumbfounded Winchester brothers and a very petrified Dib Membrane. The stomping vibrates the street of the quiet neighborhood, setting off car alarms and making dogs bark along the way. ZIM's neighbors peak out the windows of their houses at the large deadly threat headed their way, while others decide it's a good idea to grab buckets of popcorn and sit outside on lawn chairs to watch. ZIM is operating the control panel at the top of the large maroon colored robot, while Gaz is seated aside of him. Where did ZIM get such an awesome robot you ask? A week ago, ZIM had ordered some of the best tasting donuts the galaxy has ever known, only to be shipped the Ultra Doomageddon Destroyer Robot by complete mistake. The Tallest had ended up with the donuts (no complaints there), having no idea a robot was sent as a surprise gift to them, and wound up in ZIM's hands. Dean, Sam and Dib looked in astonishment. "YOU'RE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME! A GODDAMN ROBOT?!" Dean yelled, causing ZIM to temporarily halt the robot. "Not just _ANY_ robot, _Dean!"_ ZIM began to yell as he hit the intercom button on the control panel. "A DEATH ROBOT! It is the latest, most advanced military robot on the Irken market! The Ultra Doomageddon Destroyer robot was sent to _ME_ , for being the most AMAZING, strong, loyal, brilliant, genius soldier the Armada has ever seen! I was going to save this for Friday, to use when that _horrible_ Skool pep rally would be held, but then I decided, why not use it NOW?! On the three of you Earth monkeys!" ZIM screamed and looked down on the trio. "I don't get paid enough to deal with this." Dean shook his head and muttered under his breath. "YOU'RE A DUMB SON OF A BITCH, ZIM!" Dean began to yell up to ZIM, making the alien look a bit confused. "Huh?! I am no one's son! _NO OOOOOOOONE'S_! And I do not know what this 'bitch' word is that you are referring to, but I will destroy you!" ZIM screamed back. "Is he for real?" Dean said as he looked over at Sam, who wore a slightly confused expression on his face.

"YOU'LL NEVER WIN, ZIM! I'LL STOP YOU FOR GOOD! AND THIS TIME I'M NOT ALONE! I BROUGHT BACK-UP! AND THEY'RE NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Dib screamed. "Pathetic Dibworm, can you not see, that the ALMIGHTY ZIM HAS BROUGHT _BACK-UP_ AS WELL?! Not that I need any back-up or anything, but _she_ is much superior to your so called back-up! I think you might know her!" ZIM screamed at Dib, pointing to a slightly amused Gaz sitting aside of him. "UNHAND HER ALIEN SCUM!" Dib shouted, now practically foaming at the mouth, furious ZIM was using his sister. "Oh, I don't think I will! I actually _enjoy_ her wretched company and her miserable personality! Once we eliminate Sam and Dean, I have an evil, most horrible plan in store for you, DIB-STINK!" ZIM answered. "NO! Not today, ZIM! Today's gonna be your last day on Earth! Your ZIM guts will finally be strewn on an autopsy table at my father's lab!" Dib yelled. "QUIET _DIB_! YOUR VOICE IS MAKING ME SICK! WHEN WE GET HOME, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER _HORRIBLY_! YOU'RE GOING TO _WISH_ YOU HAD RABID WEASELS TELEPORTED INTO YOUR SKULL! IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON ZIM, I WILL RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF!" Gaz threatened as she shoved ZIM out of the way so that she could speak into the intercom. "Gaz! DON'T... PANIC! YOU... HAVE ...YOUR... BRAIN... PROBED... OR... YOU'VE... BEEN... HYPNO-TIZED! WE...WILL...SAVE...YOU!" Dib slowly shouted, talking to Gaz like she was a three year old who didn't comprehend much of anything, or like she was Gir. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at this notion before starting to speak. "DIB, I already told you-" "ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! PREPARE FOR SOME DOOM!" ZIM quickly screamed, interrupting Gaz while she spoke. ZIM made the robot lurch forward, and pressed a few buttons to make some rather large missiles emerge from the sides. "Uh, Sammy, or Dib, any ideas on how to defeat this freakin' thing?!" Dean impatiently asked. "Run!" Sam yelled, yanking Dib out of the way and running toward the car. "This is such a good plan. Fooling them into thinking we escaped the base, and now using my supreme death bot in a surprise attack. I'm so glad I thought of it!" ZIM confidently bragged to Gaz. " _You mean_ _you're glad_ _I thought of it and you just listened_." Gaz coldly responded, causing ZIM to scowl. "Whatever!" ZIM retorted. "This robot should show them we mean business. Now head toward their car." Gaz stated confidently. "The car? Why? It is useless in their fight against me!" ZIM protested. "That car is Dean's pride and joy...it would be the equivalent of someone destroying your precious Voot cruiser right in front of you." Gaz explained to him, which made his heart skip a beat at the thought of his prized Voot cruiser being destroyed. "She is pure evil...I love it!" He thought to himself before proceeding to direct the robot to go in the direction of the classic car. "We shall crush their hope, their pride, and then DESTROY THEM!" ZIM shouted, feeling motivated at the thought of destroying his enemies in every way imaginable.

Sam, Dean and Dib saw that ZIM was headed near the Impala, with a wicked smile spread across his face. Dean's face turned into an very angry expression, his usual smirk was gone, and he was now grimacing, and his eyes were glaring so fiercely at the alien who dared approach his Impala. "OH HELL NO! GET AWAY FROM BABY! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" He threatened as rushed to the aid of his car. "Oh, you mean your pathetic Earth vehicle? I would never..." ZIM said as he feigned innocence before screaming "wait... YES I WOULD!" He fired two missiles, barely missing the car, blowing up chunks of the street. Pieces of cement and rubble pounded the sides of houses, dented mail boxes, and smaller pieces landed in the neighbors' popcorn buckets, which they continued to eat, unfazed. "Dean, we have to get in the car. You drive, I'll see if I can shoot it or bring it down with one of these laser guns!" Sam instructed his brother. "Sam, that's not gonna work!" Dean shouted. "Hey, what about me?! I can help too, ya know!" Dib insisted. "Dib, that's where you come in. Do you think there's a chance that the memory eraser will work on the robot?" Sam quickly asked. "Yeah, but I have to get close enough!" Dib replied. "We'll distract him, you try to bring down the robot. But we have to be careful because your sister's in there with him. Now go!" Sam ordered. Dib gave him a nod. Another blast nearly hit them as they jumped out of the way. Dean jumped in the Impala, while Sam got in the passenger's side. Dean started the car and began to drive down the street, while Sam rolled down the window and began to shoot lasers at the sides of the immense robot. Dib made a run for Tak's ship while ZIM was distracted by the laser blasts. Laser bolts blasted the side of ZIM's robot, only making him angrier. "Your pathetic laser guns are not going to bring down _my_ amazing robot! It only scratched it at best, you FOOLS!" ZIM screamed over the intercom!

"ZIM, Dib's making a run for Tak's ship." Gaz informed him, pointing at a panicked Dib, who was trying to desperately dodge all the laser blasts, missiles, and chaos that surrounded him. ZIM turned his attention away from the Winchesters and toward Dib. "Oh, that sneaky little worm! No matter, even with Tak's ship he is still no match against me! He will soon be our prisoner!" ZIM yelled. Dib had made it to the ship surprisingly unscathed. ZIM turned on the robot's sonic weapons, started firing shots at the small ship, trying to bring it down. A few shots hit the side ship, shaking it with Dib inside. "Whoa! Feeling sick!" Dib said to himself as he grasped his stomach and looked a bit queasy. "I need to find a way to get close enough to his control panel in that robot, but how?!" Dib started talking to himself, desperately trying to come up with a solution. ZIM fired more blasts at the ship, but Dib had managed to dodge them, but just barely. "ZIM, let me try." Gaz demanded the alien aside of her. He looked at her as if she was crazy. "What! No way!" ZIM shouted. "ZIM, I can beat them. Besides, it's my turn." She confidently said to him, making him scowl. "I'm not allowing _you_ to have control over the robot!" ZIM firmly told her, making her angry. "Why? Is it because I'm a girl?" She boldly questioned him, her piercing gaze fixed on his fake light blue eyes and wondering what dumb answer he was going to say next. "No. What does that have to do with anything?" He obliviously questioned, not understanding why she would say that. People on his planet do not judge you by your gender, it was unheard of, but they did judge you for one other thing. "It's because it's _my_ robot, and need I remind you that _you_ are _shorter_ than me." ZIM blurted out, feeling a little intimidated by the scary look she was giving him. "First of all, you idiot, _you_ ' _wanted my assistance.'_ Second, I'm only a few inches shorter than you. Third, I'm also the one who gave you an idea on how to get taller. And fourth, how did _you_ feel when you were shorter than everyone else and were judged for it?!" She shouted, poking him harshly in his chest with her finger. He was nervous now, his smirk was gone and he was feeling a bit scared. He knew she had several good points, but he did not want to admit he was wrong. He was leaning away from her. He was trapped in a small control space with Dib's scary sister, who he now accidentally infuriated. He straightened his posture and could only defensively reply " _You'll get your turn when you get your own death robot!_ " Gaz growled, and began to yell "Whatever! I hope you like losing!" She proceeded to pull her new Game slave 5 out of her pocket (which she had been ignoring since the whole ZIM situation this morning, leaving her good old GS4 on the coffee table), and started to play her new Vampire Piggy Hunter game. "ZIM does not lose! Not EVER-" Suddenly a loud thud was heard, causing ZIM to stop yelling and pay attention to the situation at hand. While the two were arguing, Dib had launched a grappling hook onto the center of the robot.

He maneuvered the ship so it would yank the robot down to the ground. It brought the immense robot to its knees, to ZIM's surprise. "Foolish Dib!" ZIM screamed as he started to pound a button and pull a lever, causing the robot's arm to rise up and smack Dib's ship to the ground, sending it sliding over near the Impala. ZIM used the robot's arm to tear off the rest of the grappling hook and the cable, throwing it. Sam and Dean got out of the car and rushed over to the downed ship to see if Dib was alright. "Dib? You okay?!" Dean asked, peering into the ship. "I'm okay!" Dib replied, giving a thumbs up, ready to jump back into the fight. ZIM fired more laser blasts at the trio, nearly hitting them. One bolt had grazed Dean's jacket, which left the shoulder singed. "Get back in the car! Distract him!" Dib yelled. "Come on, Sam. We gotta divert that psycho's attention away from him so the kid doesn't die!" Dean yelled. "I hope this works. We can't have a robot rampaging and destroying the neighborhood!" Sam said as he looked around at the onlookers watching. "We need to get these people out of here before they get hurt. Apparently they think this is like a freakin' monster truck rally!" Dean shouted, beginning to grow frustrated at these peoples' stupidity. "I know!" Sam said with his usual grumpy look on his face. The two brothers walked over to the neighbors sitting in lawn chairs. They held up their fake badges. "FBI! This is an emergency! We need everyone to evacuate the neighborhood!" Sam shouted. ZIM's neighbors sat in their lawn chairs, unfazed by the command. They stared vacantly at Sam and Dean, as if _they_ were the aliens. "Didn't you just hear my partner?! We need everyone to evacuate! The rampaging robot isn't entertainment, it's probably gonna destroy the neighborhood! We're ordering everyone to evacuate!" Dean demanded, feeling stressed out by these people. Finally, one person spoke up. "Eh...It's just that green ZIM kid. That big headed Dib is always sayin' he's an alien just cuz he's green. Bullies him for his lunch money everyday. Now it looks like ZIM's standin' up for himself and fightin' back! Goooooo ZIIIIIIIIIM!" The guy cheered. Other neighbors began to cheer for ZIM as well. "Bullied? You're joking?! If anything, ZIM's the one who-" "ahem" Sam interrupted, trying to remind Dean to watch what he says to these people, not wanting to reveal that an alien is the one wreaking havoc, and not a typical teenager. Dean caught himself, saying " _ZIM's_ the one _bullying_ Dib. Dib's just trying to stand up for himself. Now move it along before we throw you all in jail! You can all come back in about three hours!" The people groaned in disappointment, reluctantly packed up their lawn chairs, and left the neighborhood. As soon as they evacuated, Sam and Dean were finally able to get back in the car. Dean slammed his foot on the gas pedal, driving toward the robot. Sam is once again firing laser bolts at the robot, trying to divert ZIM's attention away from Dib.

Meanwhile, Dib was barely dodging missiles and laser blasts from ZIM. Dib zigged and zagged in the sky, and was watching the neighborhood getting obliterated as a result. The street had chunks of cement blown out, large cracks and crevices had formed. The nearby houses were getting blasted apart. It started to look like a war zone. Every house was damaged, with the exception of ZIM's base. "I need to launch that hook again, but I can't even get close enough to him! He's not even paying attention to Sam and Dean!" Dib complained to himself while steering the ship to pass by the robot. ZIM was completely ignoring Sam and Dean's attempt to distract him. He started to steer the robot so it would soon step on their car. Dean veered around the robot's large foot, barely avoiding it. "YOU JACKASS!" Dean screamed at ZIM. "Dean, this isn't working. He's going straight for Dib. We got to find another way." Sam said in a hurry, looking around trying to think of another idea. "The base! Dean! He left his base unguarded!" Sam yelled in realization. "Sam, we can't go back there! And I don't know about you, but I'm not getting taken out by a happy meal toy with weapons! Not exactly the most bad-ass way to die!" Dean complained. "The moose and the other crazy robot are gone. It's our only chance. It's Dib's only shot at bringing him down! We can't let him reach the city! We're out of options! Just drive toward his base, maybe it'll distract him." Sam said. Dean realized that Sam was right, and remembered Dib saying about how protective ZIM was over his base. "This might be our last chance" Dean thought to himself. He and Sam went up against many different opponents, but nobody like ZIM. He was in a category of his own. They raced toward the base, with Dean honking the horn to draw ZIM's attention.

"Why is he making that _horrible_ noise?! It's just as annoying as Gir!" ZIM complained as he mercilessly continued to fire at Dib. "He's trying to get your attention." Gaz replied, her eyes were practically glued to the screen as she just achieved a new high score. "Can't they see I'm about to doom Dib?!" ZIM shouted as he fired another laser blast at his ship, which blasted the corner of it. Gaz saved her new high score and paused her game, sticking it back in her pocket. She was in a better mood now that she got a new high score and got to play her GS5. Well, a good mood by Gaz standards anyways. "They're driving toward your base. It's probably a distraction-" "NOOOOOO! Not my beautiful base! Curse you Sam and Dean!" ZIM shouted, making the robot turn around and go after the car instead. "ZIM, this is a trap!" Gaz tried to warn the stubborn Irken. "Do not worry, Gaz, for ZIM has got this!" ZIM tried to half- reassure her. "No, if we follow them, it'll give stupid Dib the chance to bring the robot down." She tried to explain, realizing what was going on. "NONSENSE! I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!" ZIM shouted confidently. "Let me have a turn. I can win this. I can beat them-" "No, Gaz human! I shall win this!" he told her. She was getting irritated now. She had just got a new high score all the while ZIM wasn't even finished defeating them, and to make matters worse, he would not allow her to help. "If this keeps up, I'll still be stuck here the next day, still fighting the same stupid battle. I need to finish this. It's for his own good anyways." She thought to herself. Her patience had worn thin, and she she couldn't contain herself anymore.

She grabbed ZIM's hands off of the control panel, and shoved him out of the seat as she had begun to take control of his death robot. "HEY!" ZIM screamed at her. "It's my turn now, Zimmy." She calmly said as she turned the robot back around, facing Dib's ship. She accurately blasted the side of his ship to the ground, pounding her fist on the intercom. "Dib! You're in so much trouble! I was trying-" "Oh, is that so, Dib sister?!" ZIM questioned her, wrapping his arms around her small waist, tugging on her to get her away from the control panels. Dib could only see ZIM grabbing onto his sister's waist and couldn't hear a thing. "GAZ! DON'T WORRY! I'LL HELP YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Dib screamed from his downed ship as he kicked into protective older brother mode. She elbowed ZIM in the gut, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "Let go ZIM! Can't you see I'm trying to help?" She snapped. ZIM typed in a few commands, making the robot go toward the base. Gaz shoved him out of the way again, typing in other commands to override his. "NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE! It's _my_ robot!" ZIM shouted as he grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, pressing different buttons to override her commands. She broke free of his grip, and had spun around shouting at him. "I thought you wanted to win this?! I can WIN!" She yelled as she pulled on a lever and hit another button. "NO! STOP DOING THAT!" ZIM demanded, grabbing her arms and pulling her away from the control panel. She broke free, and tried to take control of the robot yet again. "Fine human. You leave me no choice. I did not want to resort to this, but I WILL!" He ominously threatened, causing her to have a confused look.

He swiftly grabbed her once again, and began to tickle her stomach. She... did not expect this. She stopped squinting and opened her amber eyes. No one dared to tickle her before, especially anyone who still wanted to live. She HATED being tickled, but she started to laugh a bit against her will, her scowl turning into a small smile. ZIM's fingers quickly brushed against her stomach and her ribs, causing her to jump. "Knock it off, ZIM!" She demanded, trying not to laugh. "NO! NEVER!" ZIM yelled as he continued his tickle attack. He found himself smiling at her, enjoying tickling the poor girl. "Stop it!" She said, trying to hold in her laughter. She actually liked being close to him, though she wouldn't admit that to him. It would just inflate his already enormous ego. And she's Gaz. And Gaz Membrane doesn't have feelings for _anyone_ , especially _ZIM_. ZIM found it amusing, but he also found it to be the only way he could enter his final override command code. He quickly typed the command in, and soon shouted proudly "VICTORY!" but something wasn't right. A red light started flashing, and a warning message came on the screen. "Dance mode activated?!" ZIM read the message in surprise, finally stopping his tickle attack and returning to his usual serious look. Gaz, after being released from ZIM's arms, promptly stomped on his foot. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" ZIM screamed, leaping on his one leg. "That was for tickling me. No one _EVER_ tickles me. I _didn't enjoy_ it. It _never_ happened. " She said darkly. "Um...Dib-sister, we have bigger problems, as in the death bot is locked into dance mode!" He yelled frantically.

"What did you do?!" "I- I- don't know! Oh, wait! I used the wrong command!" He replied. The robot started to move erratically. Sam, Dean and Dib watched as the robot seemed to have twitchy movements. Suddenly, the robot started to break dance in the middle of the street... "You're freakin' kidding me! What does he think this is, a dance competition?!" Dean said sarcastically to Sam, who was watching the tremendous display of stupidity in disbelief. "What did you do, ZIM?!" Gaz angrily questioned the nervous alien while sliding to the other side of the small control room. "I, uh, accidentally sent it into victory dance mode." ZIM hesitantly replied. "Why is there a command for a victory dance? What were you thinking?!" She asked him. "The victory dance mode is for when Irken soldiers defeat their enemies, so we can rub it in their pathetic faces." He explained. "Does it look like they're defeated?!" She shouted, pointing out the window. She suddenly found herself sliding to the other side of the control panel, along with ZIM, due to the robot's erratic movements. "How long does this thing keep dancing?!" The girl angrily questioned him as she held onto the side of the chair so she wouldn't fall. "I have no idea!" He yelled as he was about to fall, and clung onto her waist. "Override your dance command!" Gaz ordered him. "Oh. Okay!" ZIM replied. The two fell to the floor, with Gaz landing on ZIM. "Thanks for breaking my fall, I guess." She coldly said to him as she got off of his stomach. " _You're welcome_!" ZIM said sarcastically, while he tried to think of another override command to stop the dancing. The robot seemed to have an endless series of dance moves, which is bad for ZIM, but good luck for Dib.

As ZIM frantically tried to stop the robot with various codes and commands, Dib finally had his chance to get close enough. He flew his ship swiftly around the break-dancing robot. He stopped the ship so that it hovered near the enormous robot. He pulled the memory eraser out of his coat pocket. "I sure hope this works." He told himself. He opened the front of his ship, and attached the memory eraser to a cable, and had begun directing the cable from his control panel towards the center of the robot. "Dib Monkey! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" ZIM screamed as he saw what Dib was trying to do, but was unable to stop him. It was too late. The memory eraser had sunk its cables into the control panel in the front of the robot. Sparks began to fly, the robot started to fizzle and crack, and its erratic dance moves came to a sudden halt. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ZIM screamed as he could only watch his prized robot fall to the ground lifelessly. The large thud caused a huge mushroom cloud of dust and dirt to puff into the sky and the surrounding area, making it impossible to see. ZIM and Gaz were suddenly ejected from the robot, and were thrown on the ground. ZIM had landed on Gaz by accident. He quickly got off of her. "Gaz human! Are you okay?" He asked, feeling worried for the poor girl he nearly crushed. "I'm fine." She replied, dusting herself off. "Oh No! Gaz! Where are you?! Are you alright?!" Dib screamed around looking for his sister through all the smoke and dust. He couldn't find her, but he thought he heard ZIM talking. The large robot, which was behind ZIM and Gaz, suddenly and without warning, exploded. A large burst of fire and flames was sent up into the atmosphere, and and another blast was rapidly hurling toward them. ZIM acted fast, on instinct, shielding Gaz and getting them both out of the line of fire that was advancing towards them. He had successfully pushed her out of the way from the blaze. The two dropped to the ground, coughing from the cloud of dust. Gaz was trying to process what had just happened. ZIM, who hates all of humanity, had just _saved her_. Not only that, but he even risked his own life by shielding her. He _protected_ her. She stared at him in bewilderment as the two sat on the ground near each other. She watched as he looked saddened by the destruction of his death robot. It was his pride and joy, and now it was gone. She felt kind of bad for him. He decided to get up off the ground, instead of feeling depressed over the demise of the spectacular gift his people had given him. He had begun to grab her arm gently to help her up off of the ground, when suddenly, a fist came out of nowhere, hitting ZIM directly in his face. ZIM fell to the ground with a loud thud.

ZIM groaned and looked up in disgust at the vile human who dared to punch him. An angry Dean Winchester stood tall before him, amidst the smoke, fire, and destruction that annihilated most of the neighborhood. ZIM grew furious, his face turned into an evil glare, and he stood up and swiftly punched him in the face. "Get away from the girl!" Dean ordered. "Pathetic human! You dare hit the almighty ZIM?! Have you the brain-worms?! I will destroy ALL of YOU!" ZIM screamed, leaping into a fight stance. "Anybody ever tell you that ya talk too much?!" Dean yelled as he hit him in the gut. Dib heard the commotion, and came running to find his sister. Sam came rushing to his brother's aide. "Gaz! Are you okay?! Dib asked. "I'm fine...I warned all of you to turn back, to leave him ALONE! But NONE of you were smart enough to listen... and now... YOU. WILL. PAY!" Gaz yelled, a dark misty purple glow was forming around her. "Dean! Crowbar!" Sam yelled to get his brother's attention and try to toss him a good old fashioned crowbar to pry the alien's Pak off his body. "I don't think so!" Gaz said in a dark tone of voice, yanking the crowbar from Sam's hands like it was a dog toy and throwing it far across the street, to his dismay. "I don't want to hurt you." Sam started to tell her, but she lunged at him, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground with ease. "You're being controlled! He's evil! He's manipulating you! Can't you see that?! Do you even care?" Sam asked her as he dodged her punches. She merely scoffed at him, blatantly saying "I'm not _being_ controlled. _I'm_ in control. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing. And you're one to talk. I know about you, Sam. Your dark side. Your choices, your mistakes. You're not so perfect yourself. You have no right to judge me _or_ ZIM." Sam stared at her in sheer surprise. "How could she possibly know?" Sam thought to himself. "Gaz! Get away from him! He's trying to help us!" Dib shouted as he bravely grabbed his sister in a sad attempt to restrain her. Big mistake. She broke free with ease, and punched him so hard he fell to the ground. She bent down to his face and Dib was now cowering in fear. "Dib! I told you to leave ZIM alone! Go home, forget about it, and you'll be spared." She quietly threatened. "Gaz, this isn't you! Think of humanity! ZIM's gonna destroy us all!" Dib tried to reason with her. But she was beyond reason. She was infuriated. She turned her head and saw Dean and ZIM beating the living crap out of each other. Sam tried to rush to help his brother, but Gaz simply grabbed him yet again and threw him towards Dib.

"I've had decades of military experience, Dean! You cannot defeat me!" The alien boasted as he punched his foe in the gut, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "I've been to Hell for nearly forty years, you son of a bitch! You couldn't even _imagine_ the horrors I've been through. And guess what? I'm still alive!" Dean yelled as he tackled him to the ground, putting him in a headlock. Dean was reaching for his Pak, trying to pull it off with his bare hands. " By the way, you gloat more than Crowley. I never even thought that was possible." Dean said as was pulling as hard as he could to try remove the Pak. ZIM struggled but managed to grabbed a hold of him, and body slamming him to the ground victoriously. ZIM began to relentlessly attack his human opponent, swiftly punching and kicking him. It doesn't help that ZIM, being Irken, especially with many years of training, is physically stronger than almost any human. Even though ZIM is smaller than Dean, he managed to overpower him. ZIM is more dangerous than ever before. Far more dangerous than most people will ever realize. But Dean Winchester is tough, has a 'give 'em Hell' attitude, and never backs down from a fight. Dean has had many years of experience fighting various supernatural creatures, and has literally been to Hell and back. Dean punched the alien with an uppercut, forcing him to release him from his grip. The two were bloody, battered and bruised. They almost seemed to be evenly matched. When Dean quickly leaped up off of the ground, and was ready to attack ZIM again, he was instead greeted by an infuriated Gaz.

"Back off!" She warned him, her amber eyes glaring so fierce they could shoot daggers. "No way. Move, sweetheart. We're not gonna hurt you. We just want the alien." "You see, _that's the problem_. I _won't_ let you kill him." Gaz asserted, as she stepped in front of ZIM protectively. "Sorry, but he's not getting out of here alive. He's a monster, and we kill monsters." Dean remarked, angering the girl even further. Sam and Dib listened to what she was saying very carefully. "He saved my life. We're supposed to be _enemies_. He's supposed to _hate_ humans, and just like I _hate_ almost everyone, but for some reason, he saved me." Gaz reluctantly admitted. The three of them were not buying it though, even though it was the truth. They either thought she was brainwashed by him or just insane. "Gaz "He almost got you _killed_! He _doesn't care_ about you! He's just _using_ you!" Dean tried to explain to the girl, but he was losing his patience. ZIM stood behind Gaz and listened to what Dean had said. Normally, it wouldn't bother him. But it made his blood boil, and he could only blurt out loud without thinking "I _care_ about you Gaz! I care s _o much_!" "Shut your freakin' cake-hole, ZIM! You're just using her for one of your stupid ass plans." Dean yelled at the crazed alien before turning his attention back to Gaz. Gaz herself couldn't believe what she had just heard come out of ZIM's mouth. "Look, Gaz, just ask Sammy. He has experience with these... things. Tell her Sam!" Dean pleaded.

"I already know about Sam and Ruby. I know about Sam and Madison. This isn't anything like that!" Gaz shouted, which dumbfounded the Winchester brothers. Sam, who was growing a bit mad, finally spoke up. "Madison was dangerous, and Ruby was evil and deceptive. Ruby _helped_ jump start the Apocalypse! _She helped turn me against my own brother._ I didn't realize how trusting I've been. I had myself convinced I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't. I've _sympathized_ with some monsters. I've been in your shoes. Yeah, I have a dark side, like you do. But I learned from my mistakes. You can too. It's not too late. Just, please, back away from the alien, and let us do our job." Sam gave a pretty convincing and heartfelt speech, and offered his understanding nature to Gaz, but she wouldn't have any of it. "Sure ZIM's an idiot sometimes, yeah, he's got an ego the size of Dib's gigantic head, and he screams around like a lunatic... but he's my _friend_! And did you ever think that maybe he was just doing his job!? What his leaders sent him to do!" Gaz yelled in an attempt to stand up for ZIM. "What, destroying us all?! Destroying society?!" Dean remarked. "Gaz, he wants to destroy the _world_! Think of _humanity_!" Dib pleaded. "Society's overrated. Take a look around. Look at most of these morons! Anything that he does to the world isn't any _worse_ than what these people are already doing to themselves." Gaz blatantly stated. She does have a point. The girl's dark nature left them stunned. "You keep saying you don't want to hurt me, but if you hurt _ZIM,_ you'll hurt _me."_ Gaz quietly admitted, giving them a cold stare while still standing protectively directly in front of ZIM. ZIM was baffled. The goth girl who had barely talked to him the day before, his enemy's sister of all people, was now protecting him from two infamous monster hunters and her brother. She never cared about anybody, let alone _protected_ anyone. ZIM realized this, and he would not take it for granted.

Dean, Dib, and Sam were disappointed by her answer. The trio had exchanged looks with each other, like Gaz was the crazy one. "I was right! He must have probed her brain, just like he did to that poor Nick kid!" Dib concluded, pointing his finger accusingly at ZIM and grimacing. "I did no such thing! IT'S ALL LIES! YOU'RE LYING!" ZIM screamed at the top of his lungs, while Gaz stood there and slapped her head at the ridiculous accusation that Dib came up with. "Brain probe?! Really, Dib?! That's stupid, even for you!" Gaz scolded her brother. The sad part was, this time ZIM was _actually_ telling the truth. But no one would believe him this time. Dean raised an eyebrow at what Dib shouted. He was not familiar with aliens and brain probes, but he was familiar with witchcraft and spells that caused mind control. If there was a slight chance Gaz was being controlled somehow, she needs to be saved and out of harm's way. So he decided to take action. "Move out of the way." Dean demanded, staring at her with a scolding look. "Make me, genius." She bitterly remarked,as she stepped closer to him, challenging him. A worried expression had come across Dib's face. He wondered how ZIM had managed to brainwash her into protecting him, but he didn't like where this was going. Brainwashed or not, if Gaz didn't get _what_ she wanted _when_ she wanted it, there would be _horrible_ consequences for anyone involved.

"Dib! Get her out of here!" Dean ordered. Dib reluctantly grabbed Gaz in an attempt to hold her back, but she jumped out of the way and kicked him in the gut. Dib fell to the ground with a thud. Sam and Dean started toward ZIM. "Me and Sam will deal with you." Dean said threateningly to ZIM. "It would be amusing to see you try, filthy humans!" ZIM arrogantly yelled back, dodging a hit from Dean. ZIM leaped in the air and kicked Dean in the face with his boot, slamming him to the ground. Sam tried to grab him, but Gaz grabbed a hold of the back of his shoulders and threw him to the ground. Dean got up off the pavement, and attempted to grab Gaz to shove her out of the way. The short, slim girl was expecting this, as she grabbed Dean, taking hold of him with her strong grip. "I'm going to rip that stupid smirk right off your annoying face." She said coldly, slightly intimidating Dean. "Sammy! A little help would be nice!" Dean yelled over to his brother, who was in a similar situation. ZIM suddenly had a hold of Sam, lasers emerging from his Pak and ready to fire. "Can't, Dean!" Sam grunted as he struggled to break away from the furious alien. "She's freakishly strong!" Dean muttered to his brother. "So's this one!" Sam grumbled. Gaz and ZIM worked surprisingly well together in their attempt to take down the Winchester brothers.

Dib looked up from the ground and witnessed the spectacle in horror. His two new hunter friends were now about to be pulverized by his arch nemesis and his scary sister. He had to do something. Anything. He had to act fast. That's when he pulled his glimmer of hope out of his coat pocket. He sprinted towards ZIM, with the memory eraser in hand, aiming towards his Pak. He raised his right arm and he jabbed the small square device directly onto...Gaz, who had quickly blocked him from attaching it to ZIM. She clutched her abdomen, staring down in shock. Sparks flew, the device began to do its job and slowly fizzled. Her face went from her typical cold expression to looking completely mortified. Dib gasped in shock and horror. He couldn't believe what he had just done. ZIM's eyes widened, and even he looked terrified at the ordeal, causing him to loosen his grip on Sam. Sam and Dean had a look of confusion. Dib looked down at Gaz's stomach and felt absolutely petrified. She slowly removed her hands, which were covering her stomach, only to reveal the damage that was done. Her brand new, precious Gameslave 5, along with her favorite vampire piggy hunter game, that she kept in her dress pocket, were completely destroyed by the device. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Shock turned to complete rage when she looked up at Dib with the most evil, crazed stare he's ever witnessed in his life. Her icy glare even made ZIM take a step back away from her, as he and Dib were all too familiar with what was about to occur next. Sam and Dean, who were now on the the ground yet again, watched her cautiously.

A dark purple glow began to form around her, as she levitated about a foot off of the ground. "You DESTROYED my Gameslave!" Gaz roared at her older brother, who was now cowering in fear. "Gaz! I didn't mean to! I was aiming for ZIM, I swear! I'm so, so, SORRY! And I thought you left your Gameslave at home!" he desperately tried to explain to his infuriated sister. Sam and Dean didn't understand what the big deal was. It was just a game system. But not to Gaz. It was the one thing that maintained her sanity in an insane world. The one thing that drowned out the constant idiocy that surrounds her on a daily basis, and provides her with the sweet relief of destroying fake enemies instead of real ones. And now her prized possession was gone. And it was all because of a rare act of kindness from her normally cold heart. She jumped in front of ZIM, to save him from a similar fate. ZIM knew she had blocked Dib in order to save him, but he didn't realize it meant her beloved gaming device would get destroyed in the process. "I'm going to plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no waking. But not before I TEAR YOUR LIMBS OFF!" Gaz yelled menacingly as she approached Dib, about to proceed with her threat of limb removal. A dark storm cloud formed over the small, damaged neighborhood. While she was focused on pummeling Dib into the ground, both Sam and Dean saw this as their opportunity to finally gank ZIM. They ran after ZIM, who had begun to emerge lasers from his Pak, firing unrelentlessly at the brothers. He activated his spider legs and headed straight toward them. Sam grabbed the metal spider legs, pulling ZIM to the ground, while Dean once again punched ZIM in the face, this time knocking out one of his contact lenses. ZIM lost his wig as he fell to the ground. As he tried to reach for them, his black wig and contact lense were carried away by a small stream of running water and fell directly into a sewer drain. ZIM's ruby red eye and antennae were revealed. The Winchesters stared in bewilderment at the strange looking being in front of them. "Holy crap! You're uglier than I even thought." Dean taunted the alien. "ZIM IS NOT UGLY! I AM MOST ATTRACTIVE!" he yelled defensively to him as his other contact fell out and was carried away by the same stream of water. "AND I WILL DESTROY YOU, YOU PATHETIC HUMANS!" He screamed, getting back up and ready to fight in his typical ZIM like fashion.

Amidst all the chaos of Gaz dooming Dib, and the fight between the Winchesters and ZIM, sirens could be heard faintly in the background. "Dean, do you hear that?" Sam questioned his brother as he tried desperately to restrain a disgruntled ZIM. Dean stopped trying to pry his Pak off for a brief moment, to try to listen. "It's the cops. We gotta get out of here." Dean ordered. Turned out, in a delayed reaction, one of ZIM's dumb neighbors had called the police. And not on ZIM. Not because of the large robot, or the Winchesters. It was because he thought Dib was bullying ZIM for his lunch money again, of all things, and was trying to help out. Suddenly, a ringing sound could be heard coming from Sam's coat pocket. It was Sam's phone. Dean held ZIM back so Sam could answer it. Sam brought the phone to his ear to quickly answer it. "Hello?...Oh...Another one? Drained of blood?...Is she okay?...I'll be there in a few moments. Yes, I'll hurry this time." Sam hung up the phone and sighed deeply. "Another kid was drained of some blood. Her name is Sara. She's in Dib's class. She's holding on, but barely." "Sara? The disgusting human from my class?" ZIM managed to ask in mild curiosity. "Do you have anything to do with this? Does your species drink blood or something?" Sam firmly questioned the alien, holding an intense glare over him. "No! That's disgusting! We don't drink your filthy human blood! We drink soda!" ZIM truthfully responded, clearly disgusted by the question. Sam analyzed every word that came out of his mouth, and knew he wasn't lying. He then looked over at his brother.

"Dean, we need to get to the hospital as soon as possible before it happens again." Dean looked down at ZIM. "What about him?" He asked while ZIM was in a choke-hold. "Dean, you and Dib can deal with him. I'll go to hospital and investigate." Sam said. "Are you sure you don't want to take Dib with you to the hospital?" Dean asked as he looked over at a pummeled Dib Membrane. "No, you and Dib need to get out of here before the cops come. Now go!" Sam ordered. Dean tossed the car keys to Sam. As Sam got in the car, something hit the windshield forcefully. A little white robot was smearing a pink cupcake on the windshield. "Hey! Get off of there!" Sam yelled. The robot laughed hysterically and pulled a chocolate milkshake out of his head, throwing it directly onto the windshield. Sam quickly pulled him off the car and threw him on the ground. The little robot's head came open and something small, maroon colored, and rectangular fell out on the ground. It had an Irken insignia on the cover. This piqued Sam's interest. He picked it up, reading what was on the cover "Invasion Progress Journal and Schematics...huh." The side of the book had a padlock on it. "It's a...diary?" Sam questioned aloud in disbelief. "Don't touch that! That's my Master's" The robot protested. "He writes stuff... and things in there! I needs to know what's in there! He could be hiding all my cheese in there! " The robot pleaded, kneeling on the ground. Sam simply shook his head at the robot's craziness and put the book in his pocket. He merely wiped the mess off the windshield and left, though he couldn't help but to ponder why someone truly evil like ZIM would keep a toddler-like, non-helpful, and very emotional robot like Gir. It just didn't make any sense. This _whole day_ didn't make any sense.

By now, Gaz had stopped pummeling Dib, who was still standing, but just barely. She turned her focus to Dean and an undisguised ZIM. He was attempting to pry his Pak off with a demon blade, while ZIM was trying to fight back. She saw two police cars approaching from down the street. She began to rush over to try to help ZIM. Dib collapsed to the ground, after being horrified by the dark force of nature known as his sister's wrath. ZIM noticed the police cars approaching. He couldn't risk being seen without his disguise, and he managed to overthrow Dean, slamming him to the ground. "This isn't over, DEAN!" ZIM threatened him, as he began to run away from him and Dib, who started to try to come over to help out Dean. Both Dean and Dib had no choice but to evade the police, unless they wanted to be arrested for trying to stop a madman bent on world domination. "ZIM! My bike! We need to head back to your base before they see you." Gaz said to him, pointing to her bike. "I can't! I see two more of those police humans near the base! I cannot be seen without my disguise!" ZIM screamed frantically. It was his worst possible nightmare coming true. His mission being discovered by humans and them hunting him down. Fear and paranoia were filling his thoughts. His thoughts were interrupted when a certain human named Gaz grabbed his arm and dragged him over to her bike. Thinking quickly, she picked up her helmet, and put it on ZIM's head, covering his antennae from sight. "ZIM, leave this on your head. It'll cover your antennae." She ordered him. "Um, Gaz-human, I still have no contact lenses!" ZIM yelled, pointing to his crimson colored eyes. "Squint your eyes." She told him. "That will _never_ work!" ZIM argued. "ZIM, _just shut up_ and _squint_." She ordered. "Like you do all the time?" He questioned. " _Yes, 'like I do all the time'_! Now do it!" She yelled.

ZIM began to squint his eyes like how Gaz usually does in an attempt to hide his ruby colored eyes. "ZIM CAN'T SEE!" He yelled, his arms flailing in the air almost helplessly. She guided ZIM over to her motorcycle and hopped on. He shakily got on the back. "Now hold onto me!" She ordered. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and held on tight, burying his face in the back of her neck and her red-violet hair to hide his eyes. She almost jumped when he did this. "What do you think you're doing?!" She asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "Hiding my face from filthy humans! Now drive, Dibsister! Drive like you've never driven before!" He commanded. As she began to take off, she looked at the small vampire piggy hunter decal on her bike. An idea was forming. "Hmm" She said as she pondered. "By the way, just _where_ are we going?" ZIM loudly asked his friend. "To get you a new disguise. I know just the _place_." She confidently said. Gaz arrived at her favorite video game shop in town. She parked the motorcycle and tugged on ZIM's arm, guiding him through the door like he was a blind man. He draped his arm across her shoulder and began to say to the girl "I have no idea how you are able to see like this! You're always squinting! I don't know why, it's not like you have to hide _your_ eyes! They're _pretty_!" "Quit complaining, ZIM, I just-" She stopped herself mid sentence, raising an eyebrow. "Did he just say what I think he said? Pretty?!" She began to think to herself, until she saw what they had come for.

She saw the vampire piggy hunter costume hanging on a clothing rack, where it has been the last few weeks. She ran over and grabbed the costume, and began taking it to the checkout counter. "I'd like to buy this for my... friend here." she told the clerk, who wasn't paying attention until he saw ZIM standing aside of her. ZIM still had the helmet on his head, and was squinting awkwardly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ALIEN!" the nerdy clerk screamed in horror. A few customers looked around, failing to find the alien in the room. "NO! NO! ZIM IS NORMAL! I JUST HAVE A _HORRIBLE_ SKIN CONDITION!" ZIM screamed, trying to persuade the clerk he was not an alien, which only intimidated the guy even further. "He's just cos-playing, you dweeb. Don't you know there's a convention in town?" Gaz calmly lied to the clerk. "Oh. Okey-Dokey! That'll be $75, scary girl." Gaz slammed the money down on the counter angrily and turned to face her alien friend. "Here. Put this on." She ordered ZIM, holding up the costume. He nodded and readily obeyed, grabbing the clothes. Gaz quickly scanned the store for anymore GS5s. No luck. Gaz felt irritated. She returned to check on her alien friend. ZIM put on the costume over top of his Invader uniform. He looked in at himself in a large mirror that was nearby, analyzing the costume. He was now wearing a black combat suit, black boots with straps, a long, flowing black cloak, and a black wide brimmed cowboy-style hat on his head. He then realized something was missing. "Um, Dib-sister, I still have no contacts!" He whispered. "You don't need any. Not with _this_ disguise. The Vampire Piggy Hunter's eye is _your_ color. And his skin is green, like yours." ZIM looked down at his new clothes and then back up at Gaz. "How do I look?" Gaz stared him, her amber eyes widened a bit in awe. He looked... _attractive_. "Attractive" She thought to herself. ZIM is good looking, but with his temporary disguise, well it was just a whole other level of attractiveness.

"Attractive? ZIM?! No way." She thought to herself, trying to shove the thoughts and feelings out of her mind and out of her cold heart. She couldn't believe she just thought ZIM was attractive. She hesitated. It would be like if a normal teenage girl saw her cute guy friend dressed like prince charming. Except, well, Gaz isn't your typical teenage girl. She doesn't want to see some boring prince charming. Seeing ZIM dressed like the bad-ass vampire piggy hunter guy with fierce, glowing red eyes from her favorite video game was kind of overwhelming. The resemblance was unbelievable, to say the least. "Dib-sister?" ZIM asked to see if she was paying attention. She snapped back into reality and stopped dwelling on her thoughts. She immediately answered him, and honestly too. "You look good." she casually reassured him, trying not to show much interest. She glanced at herself and ZIM together in the large mirror. "Are you sure about the 'no contacts' thing? I don't think they will fall for it." ZIM asked, unsure of his new costume. "I'm sure. Besides, you look better without your contacts. Your eyes, your _real eyes_ , are...cool." she admitted to him with a small smile forming, her eyes looking directly into his. ZIM looked into her eyes, and smiled at her. They stared at each other for a brief moment. Gaz _never_ compliments anyone, so it means that much more that she complimented _him_. But he couldn't let her know that. He is too proud. "Oh...thanks...Well, of course my AMAZING eyes look _cool_. After all, I AM ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" he said proudly with his fists raised in the air. "Okay, now that you actually have a good disguise, we'll need to go back to your base. But we need to check to see if those cops left." Gaz told him. "And then I shall rain some DOOM upon those _filthy_ hunters' heads!" ZIM shouted loudly in the quiet store, causing people to look at him, but shrug his behavior off as him role playing. "And then we shall torture the Dib-worm!" He began to say with excitement, about to run out the door. "I like the way you think, _Zimmy_." Gaz said with an evil smile, causing ZIM to raise a non existent eyebrow. "Zimmy?" He paused and asked in confusion. "Hurry up. We don't have all day." Gaz responded before leaving the store. "Hmmm. Zimmy...I like it. Has a nice ring to it. Though anything with the word _ZIM_ sounds _amazing._ " ZIM said to himself aloud as he left the store, following his human friend closely behind.

Sam Winchester arrived at the hospital not a moment too soon. A doctor directed him to the room where Torque was in, who was still conscious. Torque is the best quarterback on the skool football team. He is always lifting weights and working out. He is a large kid with a strong physique. It was unnerving to see him laying in that hospital bed, helpless. "Torque ...Smackey?" Sam asked the kid laying in a hospital bed near the window. "Do all the people around here have weird names?" Sam couldn't help but think to himself. "Yeah? Who are you?" A weakened Torque inquired. "I'm with the FBI. My name is agent Plant. I'm here to ask you a few questions about the vampire attack." Sam told the boy, as he couldn't help but notice bite marks on the poor kid's neck. "You're Sam." Torque stated weakly. This caught Sam off guard. "What? What makes you say that?" Sam questioned. "He told me." Torque replied. "Who?" Sam inquired. "The vampire guy...he said you're fake FBI. He said the tall one is Sam Winchester, the other one is Dean Winchester. He's looking for you guys. He wants _you_ to know." Torque said quietly. He was clearly terrified by his ordeal, and his usual joyful expression was gone, and was replaced by a look of pure fear and shock. "What's his name?" Sam asked. "I don't know. He was in a group. He's their leader I guess." "What happened to you?" Sam asked. "I was walking home from Skool. I was going past the football field. I was gonna go to practice, when some guy grabbed me. He was a shorter, smaller skinny guy, I don't know how he took me down. It's like he had super strength or somethin'. He said something about that "they only feed on the strongest" and then took a bite out of my neck. Drank my blood like it was a juice box." Torque paused, feeling disturbed by the ordeal, but then decided to continue. "I saw a small group of his friends. I think three or four others. He said something about that weirdo ZIM, crazy jerk Dib, and they said something about the gothic chick in skool, Gaz." This also caught Sam off guard. It was understandable that some vamps wanted to hunt him or his brother down: they were infamous monster hunters who ganked hoards of nightmare creatures. He could understand why maybe they would want Dib; he's been hunting the paranormal since he was a kid. But he didn't understand where ZIM and Gaz fit in. That part didn't make any sense. "You can't remember what he said about them?" Sam firmly asked. "No, I was too busy being eaten by some freak who thinks he's a giant mosquito. I bet this has to do with them. Freaks always stick together." Torque said in a bitter tone. "Anything else you remember? It's important. We're trying to stop this from happening to other people." Sam told him. "He said the only reason I get to live, is to send you a message." Sam reluctantly asked "What's the message?" Torque paused but finally answered. "You're all in danger."

 **Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! Really trying to make this story interesting!**


	6. Join the Hunt

Dean was sprinting away from the sounds of echoing police sirens, with Dib running not that far behind him. Dean ran through one of the yards and kept hidden alongside one of the vacated houses. A few bushes and trees were still standing aside of the damaged house. As Dean quickly ducked behind one of the bushes. Dean yanked Dib's arm so that he would be brought to ground level, hiding the large headed boy from the police. They watched nervously as the police cars passed up and down the street a few times, patrolling for ZIM's supposed 'lunch- money- stealing bully'.

"What are we gonna do now?" Dib quietly whispered to Dean, trying not to panic. "I don't know yet. Your scary sister took off with Chuckles the Alien Psychopath, Sammy's chasing after a possible vampire case." Dean quietly answered, watching the road vigilantly.

" _Chuckles_?" Dib repeated with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, Chuckles...His evil villain laugh is loud and annoying." Dean retorted. "I can't believe your sister went with him."

Dib frowned, feeling worried sick about his sister who just left with ZIM, not to mention vampires draining kids who go to Skool with them. Dib was about to snap. "I just don't understand how he could have planted a brain probe on her. I mean, I'm always around. I'm always the one who's stopping him. How could I have _NOT_ known what he was planning?" Dib told Dean, feeling frustrated and blaming himself for not being vigilant enough around ZIM.

"Look, kid, don't beat yourself up over this. I don't know much about aliens and brain probes and mind control, but are you sure that Sunshine's not helping him on her own free will?" Dean didn't really want to ask, but he felt he _had_ to. It made Dib's left eye twitch slightly.

"Yeah, right! You don't understand. Aside from pizza, video games, and the occasional family night, Gaz doesn't care about _anything_. She just wants to be left alone. Why would she want to help him?" Dib tried to reason, expecting to come up with a logical answer, and causing Dean to shake his head. Dean felt a little awkward and kind of frustrated explaining something so obvious to Dib.

"Maybe she _likes_ him. Just throwin' that out there." Dean emphasized. Dib's shoulders drooped and the poor boy had a shocked look on his face. His left eye began to twitch, he felt shaky, and he looked as if he were going to throw up.

"Kid... are you okay?" Dean asked after witnessing Dib's look of pure horror, snapping him back into reality. He quickly tried to regain his usual composure after swallowing the vomit in his mouth.

"I'm fine! GAZ DOESN'T LIKE ANYONE! Especially ZIM! ...Why _would_ she like ZIM?" He tried to ask Dean.

"I don't know. They both have wonderful personalities, you know, like _wanting to see the Earth get destroyed and all!_ She _protected him._ There's no reason Sunshine and Chuckles _wouldn't_ get along. Plus, she did _say_ she was his friend." Dean answered truthfully with his usual sarcasm thrown in.

"No! That can't be it! ZIM _hates_ humans! And Gaz never had a friend! She doesn't make friends! Gaz hates interacting with _anyone_! So does ZIM! The only thing that makes sense is that he's using her with his alien mind control!" Dib quietly yelled, he looked as if he was about to flip out.

"Look, I don't know your sister well enough, but I _do_ agree he's _using_ her. And it's clearly to get to you." He calmly replied to Dib's rant, which made him fall into silence for a moment. Then Dib thought of another thing that bothered him.

"How did she know those things about Sam?" Dib inquired out of curiosity and a hint suspicion. He knew Gaz was intelligent and resourceful, but she's definitely not psychic. Dean glanced back over at Dib, who was eyeing him suspiciously. Dean knew Dib was going to bring this up sooner or later. He knows Gaz is smart, and she must have put the clues together and somehow found one of the 'Supernatural' books. Dean truly detested those books, also known as The Winchester Gospels. It was a biography on his and Sam's monster- hunting lives treated as a fictional story. The books have a cult following, and are cherished by die-hard fans everywhere. Sadly, most of their fans didn't know it was based on a true story and written by a real prophet.

Dean looked around. The neighborhood seemed quiet. The police had gotten tired of looking for Dib, and eventually left.

"Looks like the coast is clear. Let's move." Dean commanded. He began to walk away from the damaged place.

"What are you hiding?" Dib demanded to know, poking Dean in the arm.

Dean shook his head, and reluctantly decided to tell him the truth. "She must have gotten a hold of a 'Supernatural' book."

"What do you mean by a 'Supernatural book'?" Dib asked, pressing to learn more.

"I'll explain, but we gotta move." Dean and Dib begin to move stealthily around the bushes and trees, searching for any sign of ZIM and Gaz. " It's a loooooong story. Basically a prophet named Chuck wrote like a biography on me and Sam's life. He wrote down every paranormal experience we ever had, every hunting mission, every detail of our lives. And he still keeps writing."

"Why?" Dib wondered in awe. "He wrote them as a series of fiction books, but an angel once told me that eventually they're gonna be known as "The Winchester Gospels."

"Wow...That's like-"

"Really annoying?" Dean interrupted.

"No. I was gonna say really awesome!" Dib said as a big smile formed across his face. "You guys are so lucky." Dib told Dean in admiration of his career.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel lucky. Just read the books and you'll know what we have to go through." Dean said with a hint of cynicism in his voice.

"I just might take you up on that offer. You know, after we defeat ZIM and save my sister." Dib replied with a smile. "But, seriously, at least you guys are recognized as heroes. You get to save people, people actually like you guys, they don't think you're crazy, you have an actual prophet writing about your lives, you have your brother helping you the whole time, and you get to do whatever you want. Your life is _cool_. Here I am...just _trying_ to help... and people just think I'm Professor Membrane's poor insane son." Dib said bitterly. He was beginning to feel a little jealous over Sam and Dean's exciting lives.

Dean noticed this, and began to tell him "Trust me, kid. If you ever read those books, you wouldn't want to live our lives. Our lives are like a horror movie. It always ends bloody."

Dib frowned and began to speak his mind. "How could you think that? You guys save so many people! It's _my life_ that sucks! Everyone's so eager to put me in a crazy bucket and send me to the insane asylum, all while they praise space-boy, who's on a mission to destroy us all! I mean, it's so obvious he's an alien yet no one realizes it, even when I have undeniable proof! My life is like a twisted, dark comedy!"

"Focus, kid. We have to kill ZIM. And not just to save Gaz, but the world! You heard those Jolly Green Giants. They promised to call off the invasion if we take out ZIM. This is a one time offer here. You said you spoke to his leaders once. Did they ever offer to do that before?"

Dean was intent on destroying ZIM, especially if it meant saving the planet from alien invasion and an "Organic Sweep". Dib had to think about it, before simply saying "No. They didn't."

"Kid, when we gank ZIM, we're bringing his PAK back to that base and showing those string-beans. Let's just hope they call off their invasion, or we're gonna have a much bigger problem. Plus, I think a monument and some space donuts would be cool! We deserve it!" Dean stated confidently as a smirk returned to his face.

"Yeah we do!" Dib yelled as his face started to brighten at the thought of ending ZIM, and possibly ending a full scale invasion. However, little did anyone know, the Tallests had no real intention to send the Armada to Earth. Earth had no meaning to them, and they became even more disinterested in the planet, especially after all the weird horror stories ZIM reported to them for years. It _haunted_ them. They found the planet to be disgusting and unworthy of a full scale invasion. This was not a real threat upon Earth from them, just another desperate, deceitful attempt to see ZIM die. And if anyone could kill ZIM, it would either be Sam and Dean Winchester. Red and Purple took advantage of the information ZIM had given them about the hunters, and used it against him. They were rooting for one of the three humans to finally destroy ZIM.

"Okay, we need to find ZIM." Dib said with determination.

"If they didn't go back to his base, where do you think they went? I mean, how many places could he go without his disguise?" Dean asked Dib, trying to focus on the job.

Dib scratched his head. He hesitated before forming an answer. "I know where they probably went. At least Gaz anyways. She probably went to get a new Gameslave. There's that new video game shop in town. She probably went there."

Dean looked at Dib like he was crazy. "She went to get a new game system? During all of this?" Dean questioned him, throwing his hands up in the air, unsure of Dib's answer.

"That would be my best guess. She can't go without playing her stupid games for more than five minutes, even if she is hypnotized. If you have a better idea, by all means..." Dib replied, waiting for Dean to come up with an answer.

"Fine. Let's go there." Dean answered, feeling frustrated.

"Wait. What about Sam? What if he needs help with those vampires?" Dib asked, feeling concerned for him. Poor Sam is all by himself during this mess.

Dean hesitated before answering him. "If he needs help he'll call. If not, I'm coming for him." He began to walk away from him.

"Wait! My ship's over here!" Dib yelled to him, pointing to his ship that was landed near the crashed robot. The police didn't seem to even notice a large skeleton of a robot and an alien space ship in the road. They merely dismissed it as 'scrap metal'.

"How the Hell are we going to take this thing in town?" Dean asked him, looking in disbelief at the ship before him.

"I have a feeling nobody's going to notice..." Dib replied smugly. For once he was actually banking on his people's stupidity. Dean stared at the ship in awe. If you would have told Dean a few days ago he was going to be hunting a psychotic alien bent on world domination, seeing robots everywhere, and riding in a spaceship, he would have laughed in your face and called you crazy. This was all new to him. He never dealt with anyone like ZIM before. He had to give Dib credit. He had no idea how he dealt with ZIM for all these _years_ when he could barely deal with him for _a day_. That was enough to send anybody to the Crazy House. Dean hesitated as he contemplated going in the ship. He stared it up and down, grimacing. This was all foreign to him.

"You're not scared, are you?" Dib asked as he stared at Dean, who looked shaky.

"No! It's just... I barely even fly in an airplane, let alone a freaking UFO." He had always had a fear of flying. It's the main reason he would always drive his car all across the country. But he decided to put his fear aside and just do it for the sake of saving people. The two jumped into Tak's ship, with Dib at the control panel. Dean sat in the small ship, feeling somewhat claustrophobic. Dib had a look of determination. He needed to find his sister. He needed to find the alien menace who tormented Earth for years. The small ship took to the sky and went off in the direction of the nearest video game store.

Meanwhile, Sam Winchester had begun running out of Torque's room. He knew he needed to call Dean, and fast. It was an emergency. The words the Torque had muttered were now echoing in his head, and he had a bad feeling in his gut about it. He bolted toward an elevator and got inside. The elevator had stopped at the first floor, and began to open its doors. Sam immediately ran out. He fumbled with his phone as he tried to call his brother. The phone started to ring, and Dean immediately answered.

"Hello?" Dean asked as he was holding onto the chair for dear life as he tried to endure his first ever spaceship ride.

"Dean! We have a problem..." Sam tried to quickly explain. "Do you know where ZIM and Gaz went to?"

"Dib thinks that Gaz might have went to a small video game shop in town. We don't really know but we're headed there." Dean replied shakily. He is feeling nauseous. He thought travelling in an airplane was bad enough, but this was far worse, especially with Dib piloting the ship.

"I just talked to Torque, and from what he told me, there's apparently a group of vampires. Dean, they know about _us_. And what's worse is-"

...Dean's phone had just hung up. "Hello? Sam!?"

The phone went to a black screen. It sparked slightly, and fizzled. He looked down and realized the memory eraser device Dib had out managed to attach itself to his phone. He was pissed.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed as he removed the memory erasing device and threw the phone against the wall of the ship, smashing it.

"-they know about _Dib_. _And ZIM and Gaz_. The vamps apparently gave Torque a warning to give to ALL of us. He said "We're _all_ in danger." "Look, we have to be careful. Going to the hospital is what they wanted. It's probably a diversion- Dean? You there?"Sam realized that he had got disconnected and tried to call him back.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled once again.

"Sorry about your phone. I put the memory eraser in a small container. At least we know it works!" Dib sputtered nervously as Dean just glared at him.

"Sam said there was a group of vamps. And he was about to tell me something important before that thing zapped my phone!" Dean replied angrily.

"Look, I said I was sorry. At least you told Sam where we we're going. Maybe he could meet us there." Dib explained, trying to calm him down.

Dean's look of anger turned into a look of complete sickness. He grasped his stomach tightly and groaned.

"What's wrong with _you_? Did ZIM give you some sort of alien germ?!" Dib said, feeling paranoid.

"No. I think I ate too many pies...I think I'm gonna puke." Dean started to say as his stomach gurgled.

"OOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOO! _Don't you dare!_ Not in my ship!" Dib screamed in fear as he steered the ship, keeping a watchful eye on Dean.

Meanwhile Sam desperately tried to call his brother back, to no avail.

"Come on, pick up." Sam complained to himself.

He hung up his phone and tucked it away in his pocket. As he did, his hand grazed over ZIM's journal. Maybe, just maybe there was something in there that he could use, or would be useful to him. He needed to learn all that he could about his new foe and what connections he possibly had to vampires. Sam had managed to pick the padlock that was protecting whatever secrets ZIM was hiding in there. He started to thumb through the small journal. His eyes quickly skimmed through the pages. It was mostly about battle strategies, Irken technology, and weird evil schemes to conquer Earth, complaining about how filthy the Earth is, the polluted rainwater that burned his skin, not to mention _a lot_ of complaining about Dib. And occasionally Gir. And a little praising about Mini moose. And _a lot_ of entries about him praising himself, of course. It made Sam crinkle his nose at most of it as he scrutinized the written entries. It was rather unusual, and even kind of entertaining but so far no mentions about vampires. What piqued Sam's interest though, was certain parts of the journal, and how it progressed throughout the years. Something had changed. Especially the latest entries, even more so the very last one that was written. It was making him squint his eyes. He held his hand on his head in disbelief. It was kind of shocking. He slammed the journal shut and tucked it away in his pocket, running toward the car. He knew his best chance of finding his brother, Dib, and possibly ZIM and Gaz would be if he could go to the local video game store. He looked it up on his phone, and found its location fast. He got in the Impala, slamming his foot on the gas pedal, and started to drive to the little game shop, in hopes of finding all of them before it was too late.

ZIM and Gaz had just left the video game store and are now walking quickly down the sidewalk towards the motorcycle. A look of concern spread across ZIM's face.

"...I hope poor Gir is okay." ZIM stated, slightly worried about his crazy little brother- like robot.

Gaz just stared at him. Was this really the same alien who tries to take over Earth? He was actually worried about his little crazy robot. She paused before answering him.

"I'm sure he's fine. I think those hunter idiots know better then to mess with Gir. If they thought they were doomed before, they would _really_ be doomed if they did something that stupid."

Whoever would be stupid enough to mess with Gir, well it would certainly warrant a death wish from a very furious ZIM and Gaz. ZIM looked at her. She was usually not one to reassure other people about anything. She became quiet. She was seething in silence about the loss of her Gameslave 5, and the fact she could not quickly obtain one from the small store as she had hoped. ZIM noticed she was angry about this. For some reason, it even _bothered him_ , and he didn't understand why. Even more so than his death robot being destroyed. He reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder.

"Are you...okay?" ZIM bravely asked the girl.

"...I'm fine. _Why?_ " She defensively answered, staring at his hand resting on her shoulder.

"No reason!" He replied as he quickly jerked his hand away from her shoulder. "Once we head back to my beautiful base we can gather the weapons we need against them. I've been working on this new one that I think will do the trick."

"Do you have another one I could use? I'm in the mood for some destruction." She said while smiling wickedly.

ZIM's eyes lit up. He yelled in excitement "ZIM's got plenty of super weapons at my disposal! You should see all the brilliant weapons I have devised and countless others I have received and/or stolen!" He loves talking about destruction, and at least Gaz was the only person he knew who actually liked hearing about destruction. "Wait until I show you my latest invention! Prepare to be AMAZ-"

 _Growl..._

 _"You don't have to growl!_ I thought you enjoyed destroying things almost as much as I do?!" ZIM stated angrily.

"ZIM, relax. That was just my stomach. I'm hungry. I didn't eat since this morning." Gaz replied.

"Oh. I am hungry as well." ZIM answered, just realizing he didn't eat for the most of the day.

"Do you have any food over at your base?" Gaz asked.

"Of course, I have plenty of- OH WAIT! Never mind. Gir ate it all this morning! That crazy robot! I was supposed to get some more later today." ZIM said as he realized that Gir pretty much ate all of the food in their house earlier.

"Fine. Bloaty's pizza is right down the street. Maybe we can get some food there-"

"We have no time for that! Everyone wants to kill me right now!" ZIM shouted as he threw his arms in the air. Some passerby got scared and ran straight into a lamp post.

"Yeah, they're just going to run into a pizza place full of people, especially little kids, kill you in front of everyone, and then sit down and have some pizza to celebrate." Gaz said sarcastically, making ZIM calm down as he realized that she may have a point. He reconsidered what she had said about stopping there for some food.

"FINE! But we have to be quick!" ZIM yelled as he grabbed her hand and started running to Gaz's favorite pizza shop. She hated being dragged, but didn't really have time to argue. She felt hungry.

ZIM kicked in the door to Bloaty's pizza and stormed in dramatically, his black cloak flowing, and he was still holding Gaz's hand. The customers stopped what they were doing and just stared at the two of them. They were completely dumbfounded.

"We require some of your Earth pizza! _GIVE TO ZIM_! And make it quick!" He loudly demanded.

Everyone just kept staring at the two of them. Finally, a woman behind the food counter spoke up.

"Sir, we are serving other customers right now. You and your girlfriend are just going to have to wait in line." She said flatly.

There was that word again. _Girlfriend_. It made ZIM's squeedily spooch jump as it caught him a bit off guard.

" _GIRLFRIEND_?! Have you the brain worms?! What could possibly make your _feeble_ mind think _that_?!" ZIM screamed, demanding an answer to this recurring assumption.

"Uuuuuuh, cuz you two are _holding hands_?" The lady said as she pointed at ZIM, who was still clasping Gaz's hand. ZIM looks down and realizes he is still holding onto Gaz. Gaz looks and realizes that she was also clasping ZIM's hand. It scared the both of them, as they immediately let go of each other. Neither of them are used to being close to anyone.

"LIES!" ZIM shouted maniacally across the room.

"Look. It's busy in here today. You kids are just gonna have to wait in line and wait for a table to open up. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes. In the mean time, go play some games or something." The lady responded as she pointed over to several arcade games.

"GAMES?! ZIM has no time for games! We are hungry, some pathetic humans want to kill me, and I really just want some pizza!" ZIM yelled.

"Sir, that's _everybody's_ story." The lady flatly answered the angry alien before her.

By now, ZIM was fuming. He was stuck in Bloaty's pizza waiting for food while his enemies were out trying to find him.

"Come on, ZIM. We'll wait a few minutes for the line to go down. And if a table doesn't open up soon, we're leaving." Gaz told her alien friend.

" _Without_ pizza? _NEVER_!" ZIM yelled in defiance, shaking his fist at the other customers. "We have a MIGHTY NEED for some food. I am NOT giving up on this pizza mission!"

"ZIM, until a table opens up, we're-"

Almost on cue, a young couple leave their table because they got tired of ZIM's screaming, and they ran out the door. The lady behind the counter noticed the vacant table towards the other side of the pizza shop.

"Table's opened up you guys!" The lady yelled as she pointed at the empty table.

"Good. Maybe all your screaming blew their eardrums out and made them leave." Gaz said half jokingly with a smirk on her face.

"Victory!" ZIM said happily while he ran over to the table.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. His happiness turned to horror when his eyes met the booth. "OH NO! We _cannot_ accept this seat!" He shouted to Gaz, who was coming over to inspect the table to see if it looked gross. She thought he was overreacting, but then understood why he was shouting. The table and booth looked clean, but she saw the sign that was hanging over the table. It was a white sign covered with pink hearts that read "Couple's Booth. Very Romantic!" There was several paper cut-outs of cupids with bows and arrows hanging above the table as well. Red, white and pink cut out hearts littered the entire area surrounding the booth, not to mention flying stuffed piggies with hearts on them. The table was a big pink heart shape and the seats of the booth were pink as well. It was a nightmare. Of all the signs the Universe had to send them, it just _had_ to be this one!

" _UNACCEPTABLE_!" ZIM shouted as he tugged on the sides of his hat in frustration and his eyes looked like big red saucers.

Gaz was getting pissed. Her rage meter was going through the roof today. Just because she and ZIM were now friends doesn't mean they were now a couple. Why did everybody think that? However, she knew they didn't have much time to waste with ZIM's situation.

She growled and reluctantly said "Whatever. We don't have much time. Let's just take this stupid table so we can eat some pizza, and then doom those idiots!"

She sat down at the pink booth. ZIM, realizing that his friend is right, hesitantly sat down across from her. "We require some pizza now!" He shouted across the room. Gaz slapped her head.

"What kind of pizza?!" The lady shouted.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" ZIM politely asked.

"A large plain cheese pizza. Are you good with that?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah. That's normally what I eat anyways. The toppings tend to sicken me." ZIM answered.

"Yeah, let's avoid that then." Gaz firmly told him.

"WE SHALL TAKE ONE LARGE CHEESE PIZZA! HOLD THE HORRIBLE TOPPINGS!" ZIM yelled over to her.

"Got it. Do you want something to drink?" The lady asked.

"I have brought my own soda!" The alien yelled as reached into his pocket and then victoriously held up a can of soda with an Irken symbol on it.

"You brought your own drink?" Gaz inquired.

"As of late I have to carry a can of soda with me. If not, Gir will drink it all! He practically eats and drinks everything in the house!" ZIM complained.

"How do you _survive_ living with Gir?" Gaz inquired. It was indeed a good question.

"How do you _survive_ living with Dib-stink?" ZIM quickly responded. Also another valid question.

"It's not easy."

"It's not easy."

Both answered simultaneously. They stared at each other for a brief moment and smiled at each other. ZIM broke the silence.

"Gaz, do you want something to drink?" He asked his friend.

"I'll take a regular poop cola." Gaz said as she smiled at ZIM

"SHE SHALL HAVE THE REGULAR POOP COLA, HUMAN FOOD SERVICE DRONE!" ZIM yelled over to the woman.

"Okay. That comes with a small side of Bloaty fries!" She shouted back.

"Sure! We shall take your disgusting fries!" ZIM answered.

"Oh, you're in the couples' booth! You also get two free slices of cheesecake! It's today's special!" The woman shouted.

"Whatever." ZIM answered. He turned his attention back to Gaz. "Sooo...Dib-monkey eats all of your food as well?" He asked her, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah! He drinks all of the soda, eats all the pizza, cereal, ice cream. Practically everything in the fridge. It's annoying. Almost every time I go for something good to eat or drink it's gone!" Gaz yelled, venting her frustration for the first time.

"How on Irk do you eat?!" ZIM asked his friend in surprise.

"I either go and buy my own food, or I usually scream at Dib to get more food to replace what he's eaten. He always drinks the last soda, eats the rest of the food in the fridge, and then just leaves to go stalk Bigfoot or _you._ Then when he comes back, I have to listen to Dib's constant screaming about stupid paranormal junk! This happens _all_ the time!" Gaz told him.

"Wow...That's _...horrible_!" ZIM admitted, feeling bad for the girl. "You know Gir always eats all the food and wrecks the place. Then he acts like a crazed child! He always complicates my evil plans! It's bad enough I have to deal with Gir's eating habits and tantrums, then your horrible brother annoying me on a daily basis! Always getting in my way of world domination! And now he actually managed to recruit other humans to join him in stopping me! It's just so-"

"Horrible?" Gaz asked him, already knowing the answer.

"YES! Exactly!" ZIM yelled. " _You_ understand the whole situation!"

"You know, when this is all over, I think we should lock stupid Dib and Gir in a room together. They can make each other insane for eternity. That would be punishment for both of them." Gaz said, coming up with a good punishment for the two of their problems.

"Yes! They would certainly make each other crazy!" ZIM said, pondering the idea.

"You mean _crazier_!" Gaz added.

ZIM began to laugh at the fact of Dib and Gir making each other insane for eternity.

"So, why do you even put up with Gir?" Gaz asked him.

ZIM shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I love-" ZIM stopped himself from finishing that sentence while Gaz raised an eyebrow. "He is like an annoying brother to me. I guess it's the same reason you still tolerate Dib-stink." He smartly answered.

"I guess." Gaz replied. "Do you know what stupid Dib does to me all the time? He tells me to look at the TV, but I can't because his _enormous_ head is in the way!"

"It's the size of a _hippo_ , that head!" ZIM said with a chuckle. " _Hi my name is Dib, me and my gigantic head have to save dumb humans all the time!_ " ZIM said mocking her brother. He actually made her laugh. She decided to join in on the fun.

" _Hi, I'm Dib. I just saw Bigfoot in the garage using the belt sander! You gotta believe me!_ " " _Oh no! That kid dropped over from eating cafeteria food! He must be an alien!"_ Gaz mimicked her brother's craziness, earning a good laugh from ZIM.

"That's _exactly_ like him! That's too funny!" ZIM said between laughter.

" _Must- save- humanity!_ " Gaz said mockingly, making ZIM laugh so hard he almost fell out of his seat.

"Gaz, you're hilarious!" ZIM complimented.

"I just don't get why he wants to save these people. Most of them _deserve_ to be destroyed." Gaz said to her friend.

"I know! And they are just _begging_ to be destroyed!" ZIM added. "I feel bad for you. I've been on this filthy planet for six Earth years, and I can't stand it! You have been stuck here your whole life! You're smarter than them, you're clearly superior in every way possible. You're scarier! The rest of your race doesn't even _compare_ to you!" ZIM admitted to her.

"Thank you. I'm glad someone realizes that. The people here are weak and pathetic." Gaz told him.

"It's much, much better on Irk." ZIM told her.

"Anywhere is better than here." Gaz told him.

"You know, we never get to talk much... It's _nice_." ZIM admitted to her, causing the girl to look up at him.

"I... actually like talking to you too. We have a lot in common." Gaz admitted to the alien across from her.

"We do. We hate people, we love destroying, we can't stand Dib!" ZIM realized. "We never get to talk much in Skool."

"Yeah, mostly because of Dib." Gaz answered.

The two of them were smiling at each other, when out of nowhere a floating camera droid snaps a photo of them.

"OH NO! That camera has taken a picture of me!" ZIM shouted frantically.

"Relax, you're still wearing a disguise, remember?" Gaz said quietly.

"I must obtain that photo!" ZIM screamed.

"It says "Print" right on the screen." Gaz said as she pointed to the screen which now gave the option to print the photo for $1.

"AND IT COSTS $1 TO GET BACK MY STOLEN PHOTO?! Now that's just pure evil! Curse you Bloaty's Pizza Hog... CURSE YOU!" ZIM screamed, about to break the levitating camera. Everyone in the room was now watching him.

"Just pay the dollar and print it!" Gaz quietly demanded.

"Fine!" ZIM reached in his pocket and pulled out a dollar bill, which he placed into the machine. As it registered the money, it quickly printed out two photos of them together. Gaz quickly grabbed the photos and was about to throw them away, when ZIM grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't throw them away!" ZIM shouted.

"I thought you didn't want people to see this. I thought you hated pictures?" Gaz asked him as she raised her eyebrow.

"Normally, but...I uh, I... LOOK AMAZING IN THIS ONE!" ZIM shouted as he tried to hide the real reason he wanted the photos he took away from her. Although it wasn't a complete lie. He truly knew he looked great in the photos.

" _Really_?" Gaz said, not buying it.

"Yes! I look AMAZING! ...You...do too, you know." ZIM reluctantly admitted to her, causing her eyes to grow big in surprise.

"... _What_?" She asked again. She thought she was hearing it wrong.

"...Look good." ZIM said with a little more confidence, hoping she wouldn't destroy him for saying such a thing.

"...Thanks." Gaz said quietly as she smiled a little. A small blush formed across her face. ZIM took notice to this.

"...Um, anyways, I have always admired how you instilled fear in humanity! I loved it when you've doomed countless filthy humans!" ZIM said proudly, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks...Not everyone appreciates the art of dooming the weak and pathetic idiots in the world." Gaz said darkly, making ZIM smile.

"Here. I shall keep one photo, and you can keep the other one." ZIM said, handing her one of the photos. ZIM tucked the picture safely in his pocket, while Gaz tucked her photo in her bag. The two found themselves staring at each other, even _admiring_ each other.

"FOOD'S READY!" The lady shouted as she brought their order to the pink heart shaped table. She placed the pizza, soda, fries and two slices of cheesecake on the table.

"Here is your money for this food." ZIM said, handing her some cash. "Now be gone with you!"

ZIM and Gaz start eating the pizza immediately.

"This is delicious!" ZIM said happily as he ate his slice of pizza.

"I know. I recommended it to you. I remember when you didn't eat pizza." Gaz reminded him.

"Well, I am glad to have taken your advice on Earth cuisine." ZIM told her.

"Just don't eat the cheesecake." Gaz warned him.

"Why not?" ZIM inquired with a confused look.

"That's the 'free special of the day". It's probably expired. I wouldn't risk it." She told him.

He looked around and noticed people were staring at him. "Gaz, I _must_ eat this _wretched_ cake! Humans are watching!" He quietly told her.

"No, ZIM! I really wouldn't-"

It was too late. He already shoveled a large piece of cake in his mouth, chewing slowly and cautiously. People watched him try to chew on it. Without warning, he suddenly started coughing on it. After all these years he was still choking and spitting out certain foods. He was spitting it all over the table, the floor, and the other customers..."I'M NORMAL!" He shouted in defense. Some people got up and left. Others turned their heads and paid no attention to him.

"What are you, 70 years old?! You're spewing food everywhere!" Gaz said sarcastically, getting a little pissed that he didn't heed her warning in the first place.

"NO! ZIM is much, much _older_! I am over 160 years old!" He quietly shouted, defending his age. Gaz just stared at him.

"Yeah, right. Then why aren't you a wrinkled old timer then?" She asked him.

He looked around to see if anyone was spying on their conversation before answering. "I am practically immortal Gaz-human. We Irkens live a very long time."

"Okay. How old are you in Earth years then?" She demanded to know. She was curious.

"I would be the equivalent of 17 or 18 Earth years, if you must know." He honestly answered.

"Cool." Gaz said casually as she looked at him.

"Yes, it is cool." ZIM replied as he took another bite out of his slice of pizza. A young woman with blonde shoulder length hair, black clothing and dark, heavy makeup got up from her chair. She approached the table and stared at ZIM.

"SAAAAAY...There's _something_ about you..." She said as she pointed at ZIM, who was growing a bit nervous at possibly being discovered.

"You're from that game series. You're supposed to be the Vampire Piggy Hunter!" She said cheerfully as she touched the brim of his hat.

"No, I AM ZIM!" He screamed.

"What's your last name, ZIM?" She inquired. She was being kind of nosy. ZIM didn't like it. He had to think quickly. So, he went to an old favorite alias.

"SCHIMM!" He quickly announced.

"ZIM SCHIMM?" You must be European or something." She said to the alien in disguise.

The lady then turned her attention to Gaz. "And you're...that girl character... I don't know who you're supposed to be ..."

"Gaz." The girl answered with attitude, getting slightly annoyed with her.

"Can I take a picture!? You guys look cute together! You guys are _such_ a cute couple." The girl shouted, geeking out over ZIM's amazing costume.

Gaz proceeded to growl in annoyance. "We're not dating." she firmly told her.

The woman snapped a few pictures of them on her cellphone, barely listening to her.

"Oh. You're _married_?! That's even better! Forgive me Mr. and Mrs...SCHIMM."

Gaz smacked her head at this woman's stupidity. ZIM, however, freaked out.

" _MARRIED_! WE ARE NOT MARRIED! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DESTROY HER DOES NOT MEAN WE ARE MARRIED!" He screamed defensively at the young woman.

"Whoa. _Calm down_. It was an _honest_ mistake." She said smugly. "Anyhow, kudos on your costume. It looks very _real._ Be seeing you." She said before walking away. ZIM turned his attention to Gaz, who was getting even angrier, if that was possible.

"Do you think she suspected me?!" ZIM asked his human friend.

"Eh...she seemed pretty stupid. And _really_ annoying. I wouldn't worry about it." Gaz said coldly.

"And why does she think we are in a relationship?" ZIM asked obliviously.

"Have you forgotten what booth we're sitting in together?" Gaz said sarcastically as she slammed her fist on the pink heart shaped table.

"Oh. Never mind." ZIM answered. "Let's just finish our food so we can go destroy those hunters." ZIM told her.

"Agreed." Gaz replied.

They quickly and quietly finished eating. On the way out the door, ZIM noticed a pink rubber piggy laying on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, earning a look of confusion from Gaz.

"Since when do you like rubber pigs?" She asked him.

"It's not for _me_. I'm stealing it for _Gir_. I know how much he likes his toy pigs." He answered back.

" _Uh huh_." Gaz replied.

"What?!" ZIM demanded to know.

"Or maybe _you_ just like to collect pink toy pigs." Gaz said jokingly.

"I most certainly do not! Gir likes his piggies!" ZIM started to get angry and shout, and then realized Gaz was smiling, trying not to laugh. She was just messing with him. It even made him smile. He couldn't stay mad about it. The two of them started to laugh a bit. "Maybe I was getting the pink toy piggy for you!"

"Yeah, right!" Gaz said with a laugh.

The two of them started to go to her motorcycle.

"Hey! Can I drive your strange Earth bike?" ZIM asked her.

"Only if I get to pilot your Voot Cruiser." She wisely answered back.

"So I guess that's a "no"? ZIM asked.

She simply nodded. ZIM grunted in slight disappointment.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a truck sped down the road at a fast pace. It's driver slammed on the brakes, and almost hit ZIM and Gaz, who barely dodged it.

"WHAT IDIOT DARES TO TRY AND RUN US OVER?!" ZIM demanded to know. Gaz stood by his side, waiting for said idiot to get out of the truck. Except, there were three idiots that got out of the truck. A large man with brown hair came out of the driver's side of the truck, a small woman with short red hair got out of the passenger's side, and a short young guy with spiky black hair and a black coat got up out of the back of the truck.

"I do." The large man said.

"So you just admitted that you're an idiot?" ZIM said smartly.

"We're here for you two. Time to go. Big plans, you know." The short guy told them before baring his fangs, revealing to them that he is a vampire. Gaz was unfazed, while ZIM was a little intrigued.

"You're one of those filthy humans that have mutated into something even more disgusting than your previous form!" ZIM shouted in realization.

The short guy chuckled. "Yeah, that's definitely the alien. We'll just take you and the girl and go on our way." He threatened. He suddenly lunged at ZIM, grabbing a hold of his throat, choking him.

"Emily! Get the girl!" The short man shouted to the red haired woman.

"On it, James!" The red haired woman shouted while rushing full speed ahead at Gaz.

Gaz accurately timed it and grabbed her, throwing her to the side like she was nothing. "ZIM!" She shouted, running over to him. ZIM quickly used his spider legs to jab James in the side. James groaned in pain and ZIM escaped his strong grip. "Eddy! Get them!"James motioned to the large man.

"Gaz! We've been discovered! We must leave at once!" He shouted.

Eddy, the large guy, proceeded to tackle ZIM to the pavement. ZIM flipped him over and body slammed him. The two were attacking each other, rolling on the ground, hitting and punching one another. Emily had grabbed Gaz by the shoulders and threw her to the ground. Gaz quickly leapt to her feet, a dark purple misty aura now forming around her.

" _I'm going to rip your limbs off one by one, and chew on your eyeballs after I pluck them out!_ " Gaz threatened ominously.

A dark cloud enveloped the town. The young woman bared her fangs, but backed off fearfully. Gaz has a natural talent for striking fear into the hearts of, well, anything or anyone! Gaz had grabbed a hold of her, cracking the vampire's arm. She proceeded to attack her ferociously, pouncing on her, pummeling her.

"James! Help me!" The woman managed to blurt out as she was being attacked by the vicious human.

James rushed over, coming up behind Gaz. He was about to grab her, but she jerked her head backwards, head butting him. He fell to the ground, blood dripping out of his nose and onto the concrete. "Damn! You're even stronger than we expected." He said with a grunt.

"BACK AWAY FROM THE HUMAN!" ZIM growled, throwing a very beat up looking vampire away from him.

He marched straight for the two others, lasers emerged from his Pak and started firing away. He managed to hit James with one of the small laser guns. They quickly moved out of dodge. He grabbed a hold of James and pounded him against the pavement, kicking him. Eddy had gotten up off of the ground, and once again attacked ZIM from behind. Gaz had just released Emily from her deadly grip, and turned to help ZIM. ZIM had his spider legs emerge once again, and jabbed him in the side with them. Eddy fell backward onto a nearby parked car, and ZIM used his spider legs to try to slice him. The vampire had gotten up and grabbed one of ZIM's legs and threw the alien into a lamp post, causing it to lean. ZIM had laid there for a few seconds, dazed, but had gotten back up. He kicked the metal street light with enough force to knock it down- straight onto the large vampire- and the car. The furious Irken blasted the car, which burst into flames and exploded, and Eddy went along with it.

"That's what happens when you threaten the Almighty ZIM and Scary Gaz!" ZIM screamed as he bragged about his victory. James and Emily looked in slight shock. Their fellow vampire friend was no more. He was now ashes. Gaz took the opportunity to lunge at James, attacking him, pinning him to the ground. ZIM rushed over to help her. Suddenly, someone had come up behind her, and oddly enough, placed something in her dress pocket.

"Sleep." The woman's voice firmly commanded.

Gaz fell to the ground instantly, into a deep sleep.

"Gaz?!" ZIM yelled, feeling worried for her. He extended his arm and nudged her gently. She wasn't waking up. He looked at the young woman who did this to her. "You!" ZIM screamed in her face, recognizing her as the blonde haired woman from the pizza shop. ZIM felt the red haired vampire grab his hands and hold them behind his back, trying desperately to restrain him.

"Yeah...It's me." The familiar face acknowledged.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" ZIM screamed.

"My name is Liz. I'm a witch. And you're a crazy, screaming alien." She said with attitude.

"What did you do to her?!" ZIM asked, his heart now pounding. He couldn't stop feeling worried for her.

"It's just a hex bag. It just made her sleep. Oh, don't worry. You get one too!" She said while placing a blue hex bag in his pocket before he could even react. "Now sleep!"

ZIM felt his body collapse to the ground. He was trying to fight to stay awake and not slip into a deep sleep. Irkens normally don't sleep, not when they have their Paks to constantly keep them energized. But the hex bag was struggling to do its dirty work, to keep the alien in a deep slumber. Next thing he knew, he saw glimpses of the witch and the two vampires loading an unconscious Gaz in the truck, and then they proceeded to pick him up and throw him in the truck as well. He needed to stay awake. He couldn't fail now. He couldn't fail himself. Or Gaz. He felt the truck start up. He was fighting with his body to move, as he felt stuck in a paralyzed like state. He was able to to partially fight off the control of the spell. As he awakened, he managed to slowly roll off the back of the truck. He fell in the middle of the street, and by dumb luck, the hex bag rolled out of his pocket. A laser emerged from his Pak and shot it, making it smolder in small flames, completely freeing him from it's magic spell. There was just one problem now...those freaks still had Gaz! He felt worried sick. His heart was pumping, and he frantically started to run after the truck, which sped away.

 _Those Halloweenie mutations still have her! I'LL DESTROY THEM! I"LL SAW THEIR LEGS OFF! I don't have much time! I NEED TO GET HER BACK! I won't let them hurt her! I- I NEED her! ZIM'S COMING GAZ!_ The alien's frantic thoughts raced through his head a mile a minute as he was running, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"ZIM! Stop right there!" Sam Winchester shouted to him. He got out of the car and stood in the middle of the street, a laser gun pointed at a crazed ZIM.

"OH COME ON! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS! GAZ WAS TAKEN BY MUTATED HUMANS!" ZIM screamed to Sam.

"Vampires! Where did they go?!" Sam asked.

"They went that way!" ZIM yelled, pointing up the street.

"Quick, get in the car!" Sam ordered him.

"Yeah, right! You're here to kill me! You expect me to just get in your car?! How stupid do you think I am?!" ZIM told him.

"Look, we don't have much time. I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to save her. I know you do too!"

"What?!" ZIM asked, feeling baffled.

"We need to work together on this!" Sam insisted.

"NO! I'll save her myself! She's _my_ ally! I'm going to rescue her!" ZIM yelled.

Sam was getting frustrated now. ZIM just wasn't listening. "Look, long story short, I found your Invasion journal, AKA your diary! Now it's mostly about you bragging about your conquests, and bitching about Dib, but I found something else! It made me change my mind about you!" Sam yelled in an effort to get his attention.

"I don't know what you're talking about, human!" ZIM yelled back.

"ZIM, I read the entries." Sam pulled the journal out of his pocket.

"LIES!" ZIM screamed.

"It says 'book of ZIM' right here!" Sam pointed out.

"How did you even obtain that?! How did you sneak back into the base?!" ZIM questioned him.

"I didn't! I got it from your robot!" Sam informed him.

"Okay, so it's my AMAZING biography of myself..." ZIM finally admitted. "Your point?"

"ZIM, I read the entries. I saw what you wrote about Gaz." Sam said to him. ZIM was growing more nervous by the second.

"She is merely an ally in my fight against you! And she is a human at that!" ZIM yelled defensively.

"ZIM- "

"I think Gir might have wrote stuff in there!" ZIM said, trying to desperately hide something.

Sam rolled his eyes at him in frustration. "I don't have time for this!" He decided to read some of the entries aloud to prove him wrong.

"Gaz human sat behind me in the rage wrinkle's class today... I like when she sits near me. I caught her staring at me. She even smiled a little. ... Gaz is extra scary and evil today; I like it!...I still don't quite understand why she saved my life. I know I'm amazing but we're supposed to be enemies. _No one_ ever cared to save my life before. Everyone fears me, which is good. Everyone except her...Gaz is rather intelligent for a human...she could of made a great invader if she were Irken. Way better than Skoodge... Gaz human is much different from the other filthy humans! She is superior to them!...I feel strange whenever she is near me...I like when she sits close to me in Skool. ...She is certainly fascinating! And very pretty! ...I am starting to feel loyalty to this human girl. I admire her. _Everything_ about her. Her intellect, her strength, her scariness. You would never have guessed she is related to the horrible Dib-stink... I enjoy when she talks to me at Skool. She is funny! And violent!...I wonder if she enjoys my company as well? ...I have grown quite fond of her over this last year...Will certainly spare her life as she spared mine. I shall welcome her to live on Irk, or rule filthy Earth by my side. ...Ugh! I _cannot_ allow myself to feel this way! This, this...love emotion! Especially toward a human! Must tear this page out so Dib doesn't find it! Or Gir! He'll make me crazy about it! Love, ZIM!"

" ZIM! I know you _love_ her! You _care_ about her. And don't even tell me I'm lying. It's all in here!" Sam said, pointing at the journal.

ZIM got real quiet. His heart was pounding. Nobody ever succeeded in shutting Invader ZIM up. He was speechless for the first time in his long life. Hell, he was stunned. Nobody was EVER supposed to know that. Why did he bother to ever scribble out his feelings in that book? He was really starting to kick himself mentally for that one. On Irk, relationships and love are a rare thing, and often misunderstood. He never felt this way. Not toward any girl on Irk. And ironically, toward a human. He was supposed to hate all humans. But she slowly made her way into his normally uncaring heart. It all started with the day she helped him. He felt kind of embarrassed. Sam took notice to this, and tried to talk to him.

"Look, it's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed about. It's a good thing, actually." Sam tried to reassure him.

"I- I just care about her! I do not want her to get hurt!" ZIM admitted to the hunter.

"We'll find her. Get in. Tell me what happened." Sam told the alien. He reluctantly climbed in the passenger's side of the Impala, and he told him what happened. He was desperate to get Gaz back, no matter what the cost. Even if he had to work with his enemies.

"Those...vampires, they have what is known as a witch with them. She followed us and placed a magical bag- thing on us-"

"A hex bag?!" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that was it. It rendered us unconscious. Then they tried to take us. I blew up one of them!" ZIM told him.

"You blew up a vampire?" Sam asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so anyways- LOOK OUT!" ZIM screamed, noticing a car headed straight toward them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sam quickly veered the car to the right, trying to avoid it, but the grey car hit them head on. This made Sam hit hit face off of the steering wheel, and he had some blood running down his nose. The crash made ZIM hit his face off the dashboard. He had gotten a cut on the side of his face, and some of his green blood ended up on the seat of the Impala. Sam was still conscious, and he looked over at ZIM to see if he was as well.

"ZIM?" Sam managed to ask, but no reply. ZIM was apparently knocked unconscious.

Sam tried to get up, but as he did he felt a hand grab his shoulder. An arm pulled the door open. A hex bag was put in his coat pocket. "Sam Winchester! It's an honor!" The familiar voice said. "Now sleep!"

Before he knew it, he was feeling groggy and immediately fell into a deep sleep. Two men got out of the grey car.

"I knew the alien would be back for his girl. Don't know how he broke free of my sleep spell though. It was only a matter of time before one of the Winchesters showed up." The young woman with blonde hair bragged. "Now load 'em up!"

The two men did as they were told, and loaded Sam and ZIM into the grey car and took off. The scene looked horrible.

Dib piloted the ship full speed ahead, which in turn made Dean nauseous, and wound up puking in Dib's ship. "I thought you didn't like going slow?" Dib taunted. Dean gagged and vomited in the ship, and directly on Dib.

"Oh great. You just had to puke in my ship! AND ON _MY JACKET_! Thanks a lot! Smelling like puke...That's exactly what I needed to make this day better!" Dib said with a look of disgust as he took his puke covered jacket off.

"It was the pies, man! It was the damn pies!" Dean yelled.

Dib landed the ship near the video game shop. He quickly got out, followed by Dean, who was staggering from his space ship ride. Oh how he hated flying. Dib's face turned to horror when he saw blood in the road. He saw Gaz's bike parked in a spot, with blood near it. He then looked over and saw the Impala, with its front end smashed, doors standing wide open, and some more blood in the road.

"Oh no..." Dib pointed at the trail of blood. He felt sick.

Dean's usual expression faded and turned to pure worry as he noticed the blood and the smashed car. "What the hell?! SAM?! SAMMY?!" He began to shout for his brother, to no avail.

"GAZ!?" "GAZ?! ARE YOU HERE?!" Dib called out for his sister as he paced up and down the road. Nothing. "ZIM! I BET ZIM DID THIS TO THEM!" he shouted furiously. He was shaking mad. He was worried sick for his little sister, and he was even worried for Sam. You would have to be completely insane to mess with Sam Winchester, a legendary monster hunter, as well as Gaz, who has a reputation for giving even the most evil things nightmares. There was only one person who fit that bill. It would have to be _ZIM._

 _ZIM is evil, merciless, and he would do whatever it would take to win._ _He did this. He must have!_ Dib thought to himself as he started to panic.

Dean inspected the scene carefully. He noticed ZIM's green blood in the passenger's seat of his car. It looked like a struggle. Gaz's bike was still in the parking spot with some blood nearby. He didn't put it past ZIM to turn his back on Gaz. The whole situation was looking bad for ZIM.

"Dean! We have to find them! ZIM did this to them! I just know it!" Dib screamed.

"Or it could have been vamps, but they usually don't like daylight. Honestly from the way it looks...it looks like ZIM did this. I'm gonna _kill_ that son of a bitch." Dean said as he grimaced deeply.

Dean carefully inspected the inside of the Impala. "I need to find Sam's phone." He said to Dib as he looking in the car. He couldn't find it. "Okay. Sammy still might have his phone with him, which is good. I have another old phone in the glove compartment. We can track him. Maybe we can find him and your sister." Dean told the boy, still trying to have hope that his brother is alive.

"Okay..." Dib said as he was trying to take a deep breath.

Dean got in the damaged Impala and tried to start the car. "Come on baby, don't die on me now." He said to himself. To his surprise, it actually started. It was just the front that was smashed a bit. He really didn't want to go in Dib's ship again if he didn't have to.

Dean got out his other phone and tried to track Sam's phone's location. "Bingo."

"You found it?" Dib hopefully inquired.

"Yeah. Weird. It's showing it should be there." Dean said as he pointed to the location on the screen.

"Okay. Let's go." Dib said.

"Wait! Before you do..." Dean started to say as he opened the trunk of the car "take this with you." He handed Dib a machete.

Dib took the machete from him. "I'm taking one too. Just in case." Dean said. "Now let's go gank some evil sons of bitches, kid."

Dib merely nodded as grasped the machete in his hand.

And with that said, they were on their way to find their siblings and gank ZIM.


	7. Invader's Blood

Gaz slowly opened her amber eyes as she began to awaken from her deep sleep. She looked at her surroundings; it just looked like large room in an old house. It had old wooden floor boards with symbols painted in red spray paint. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls. It appeared to be a run down living room. It looked vaguely familiar. She immediately tried to get back on her feet, but as she started to get up, she realized she was tied fast to a wooden chair and bound with metal chains. She yanked and tried to break free, to no avail. The chains sparked strange blue energy the more she struggled.

"You're not getting out of that one so easily. Those chains are spelled." Emily, the young woman with short red hair told her as she walked by with the blue hex bag she had plucked out of Gaz's pocket.

Gaz simply growled at her. Although she was a bit groggy, she thought of something that was troubling her. Something that didn't make any sense.

"So what? You're a vampire. If you wanted a drink of blood, why didn't you just bite my neck already?" Gaz questioned the vampire with a cold stare on her face. "It doesn't make any sense."

"You'll know soon enough." She quickly answered.

"If this has anything to do with Dib and his paranormal junk-"

"This has nothing to do with your brother. Not really. We're not interested in him. He doesn't have... _potential_." She turned around to face Gaz.

"What _potential_? What are you talking about?" Gaz raised an eyebrow and demanded to know.

"You'll know as soon as your boyfriend arrives...and the Winchester brothers of course." Emily answered.

"For the _last time_ , he's _NOT_ my boyfriend. And if this is because of Sam and Dean-"

"This isn't _because_ of Sam and Dean either. They're more of an... _added bonus_ , I guess you can say. My turn to ask you a question. You clearly have feelings for the green boy, that's why you're so protective of him. Yet you keep denying it. _Why?_ What are you afraid of? _Rejection? Affection? Emotions? Weakness_? What is it that Gazlene Membrane is _afraid_ of?" The vampire asked as she was trying to delve deeper into Gaz's personal life and emotions. But Gaz would have none of it.

"I'm not afraid of _anything or anyone_." Gaz said in an angry tone. "But _you_ should be afraid of _me_. You're ALL going to PAY!"

Emily shuddered a bit and then smiled. "This is _why_ we chose you, Gaz. It's the reason _why_ we chose ZIM. You both are naturally evil, courageous, destructive, and _strong_... Hell, you even turned your back on your own kind to help someone who wishes to conquer them. That's even a tad worse than ZIM. Not that I blame you or anything. Many humans _are_ dumb." She began to explain as she paced back and forth in front of Gaz.

"And just what are we supposed to be chosen _for_?" Gaz asked, getting more agitated by the second.

"You know, Liz, our witch friend. She overheard what your alien boyfriend was saying at that dreadful pizza place. He's over 1 _60 years old_? Said he's nearly immortal or something? You're _16 years old_. When you age and he doesn't, where does that leave _you_?"

"... _We'll figure it out_." Gaz grunted.

"Oh! I struck a nerve, didn't I? I didn't think there was a ' _we'_. What if the solution is right in front of you?" Emily asked.

"You want me to become a vampire? And ZIM? That's what this is all about?" Gaz asked her.

"Well, that would be completely up to you. And _James_. He's my boyfriend, and he's our Alpha. Us vampires mate for life you know. You and ZIM could be together _forever_. As _soulmates_ are _meant to be_. You two could make great additions to our group." She responded sincerely.

Gaz simply scoffed. " _Pathetic._ " she grunted as she defied the vampire.

"What?"

" _You. You're pathetic_. You have no friends, so you have to kidnap people and force them to be vampires all because you're sad and lonely? That's just as bad as the humans." Gaz pointed out in a cold tone of voice. It even managed to send a chill through the undead woman.

"Look... I'll explain more when the others arrive. Let your _human mind_ think about what I said." She said calmly as she walked away into the next room.

Gaz kept furiously yanking on the chains, which stifled her dark, misty purple energy from growing around her. She stared at the red symbols on the floor. It looked familiar. She thought she saw them in Dib's paranormal magazines. But she recently recalled them from the cover of the Supernatural book she read through. She paused and sat still for a moment. A few moments passed by. She could hear loud thuds in the room next to her, followed by what seemed like muffled complaining. The shorter man, James, came through the door, dragging Sam Winchester by his legs, followed by Emily, five more vamps and their witch.

"Sam?" Gaz asked to see if he was conscious.

There was no response. "Man, he's heavy. Guy's the size of a car. Oh. He can't hear you, by the way. He still has his sleepy time hex bag on him." James said calmly to her as he tied Sam's hands to chains that were attached to the floor.

"Where do you want the green one?" One man stepped forward and asked the shorter vampire.

"Keep him in the other room for now. He seems to have some resistance to your spells, _Liz._ " James told them.

"He's an alien! He's not the same as a human! Those spells affect him _differently_. I'm doing my best here. Luckily I like a challenge." The blonde woman told him.

"ZIM!" Gaz yelled loudly in hopes of waking the Irken in the next room. She felt a bit worried for him. "Why don't you bring him in here?" Gaz demanded to know.

"He'll be in here soon enough. Just waiting for the other Winchester to arrive. We'll see who kills who first. The alien or the hunter?" James told her. "I'm personally rooting for ZIM, to be honest with you. Even though he blew up Eddy. But Eddy was kind of an idiot anyways. He actually did me a favor."

"Why don't you freaks take these chains off and I'll kill the whole lot of you?!" Gaz yelled angrily.

The vampire merely smiled at her threat. "I like you already. I'm really hoping you join us. _You_ took out one of our strongest guys like he was nothing when you saved your dork brother." The vampire told her as he snarled. Gaz was still unimpressed. He turned his attention to Sam.

"Liz! Get the hex bag off the giant. He's gotta be awake for this. It's gonna be time soon." James ordered.

The blonde woman simply nodded as she walked over to Sam, who was laying in a heap on the floorboards. She reached in his pocket and pulled out the hex bag.

"Awaken." She ordered an unconscious Sam.

Within a few seconds, Sam started to wake up from the spell induced coma.

"What?...Gaz?" A disoriented Sam asked as he saw the girl tied to a chair, as they were both in a room surrounded by vampires. He grew worried. He knew they were in a nest of vamps.

" _Sam!_ Welcome to the party!" James announced.

"Let Gaz go. She has _nothing_ to do with this. It's _me_ you want." Sam said quickly in an attempt to convince them to free her. "I've killed _hundreds_ of your kind. It's _me_ you want."

"You see, you're wrong. Gaz has _everything_ to do with this. And _ZIM._ And I'm well aware you and your brother killed a whole lot of us, but that's what makes you guys special." James answered as he looked Sam directly in the eye.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked as he looked around the room.

"Oh, I'm sure he's on his way. Can't start the party without him of course. That is, unless ZIM _kills_ him." James said coldly.

"Where's ZIM? What could a vampire like you possibly want with an alien?!" Sam asked the short man.

James chuckled. "We don't want just _any_ alien. That Irken, well, all he does is cause destruction and misery for humans anywhere he goes. We've been spying on him for quite some time. He's got a real talent for destroying people, places, and things. He's evil as hell. And strong. So's she." He said as he pointed at Gaz. "That's why we want _them_ on our team."

"Since when do vampires start recruiting members?" Sam asked as he scowled at their Alpha.

"Since we only want strong ones on our side. We're going to be the strongest group this world has ever seen. That's why we're working with a witch. She's been helping us become something even _bette_ r than just regular old vampires. It involves magic, ritual, and _strategy_. And when it's over, she wants to be turned as well." James told him.

"You know, Sam, I'm surprised _you_ didn't figure it out." Liz said as she came closer to him. "I thought you we're supposed to be _psychic!_ After all, _you_ were _chosen_ once too. The boy king with demon's blood coursing through his veins." She said tauntingly.

"I may have demon's blood in me, but that does NOT _make_ me who I am. _I chose to be someone different_! Someone _better_! To do some good in a world filled with evil things like you. Even other vampires did the same! They feed on blood bags, not people! _We_ get to _choose_ who we _are_. It's never decided for us." Sam explained. It made Gaz look over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're wrong. Sometimes it is indeed _destiny_." The witch replied as she looked at Sam and then Gaz, and then back to Sam. "Wow. You really are dense. You and your dumb brother couldn't put two and two together? You didn't even _notice_ the patterns between yourselves and the Membranes?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Well, I have a little _theory_ about Gaz. You can't tell me you didn't notice her... _abilities_. I think she may very well have demon's blood coursing through her veins, just as you do." The witch explained.

"What?!" Sam said in shock.

" _She and Dib parallel you and Dean_. Let's see... Dean and Dib. Protective big brothers. Hero types, interested in hunting the paranormal. You and Gaz. Little siblings with dark nature and unnatural abilities, not to mention... evil allies. Both your mom and Gaz's mom died rather young, and in 'weird accidental fires'... What can I say? I do my homework. I've read _ALL_ of the Supernatural books. Same story, different people. And you didn't notice _any_ of this? _Wow_."

Gaz looked at the witch in astonishment. She knew the woman was right. She felt it in her gut. "You're telling me that I possibly have _demon's blood_ in me? And what about my mom?!"

"Yes, I believe you do have demon's blood in you. Said demon would have sneaked into your nursery when you were just six months old, and fed you some demon blood, and killed your mom." Liz answered. "It was considered a nursery room fire when you were just six months old?" Liz asked.

Gaz was baffled. " _Why_?" Was all she could think to ask.. She had always known she was different from other people. She _loves_ being different. But she had never suspected demon's blood had anything to do with it. Or that the death of her mom was anything supernatural. But she knew that the witch wasn't lying.

"My guess? Well, they fed Sammy here demon's blood to make him, and his own abilities stronger. They killed Sam's mom in a nursery room fire when he was just six months old. They must have did the same thing to you. Demon's blood works way better than those Flintstone vitamins the other kids take." The witch said with a chuckle, making James laugh. Gaz was livid. This was the last thing she expected today; hearing how her mom actually died, and from an enemy none the less. She decided not to get emotional, as this is what they wanted. She instead looked down at the chains and inspected them carefully with her eyes.

A car could be heard approaching the house. Emily peered out the window at the black, damaged Impala.

"Oh good! That's probably your brother. Right on time too!" James announced.

Suddenly, a loud thud could be heard in the next room over. In the run down kitchen, ZIM had once again managed to break free of the sleep spell and rolled off of a kitchen chair and directly onto the floor.

"Huh? WHERE AM I?! Gaz? Sam-human?" He groggily said as he opened his ruby eyes and tried to get off the floor.

He then realized he was wrapped up in metal chains. "Curse these _hideous mutations_! _Chaining ZIM up like some prisoner!_ " He muttered to himself.

He had made a laser emerge from his Pak and begin to melt the chains that bound him. He had finally just broken free of the chains, when he heard loud pounding at the entrance of the house. The final thud had broken the door down completely, and an angry Dean Winchester had stormed in the house, with a machete in his hand.

"You son of a bitch! Where are they?!" Dean screamed, as he pointed the machete at ZIM, demanding to know where Gaz and his brother were.

ZIM was still a bit groggy from the effects of the spell, and was backing away from him. "Huh? GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed like a lunatic.

Dean swung the machete near ZIM to show him he meant business. "Well, I'm sure there's a lot that won't kill you, but a good old fashioned machete has never _failed me!_ " Dean yelled as he swung it near ZIM again, who barely dodged it. " _Where are they? What did you do to my brother?! Where's Gaz?!_ " He yelled while swinging his weapon at the Irken.

As the crazed Irken was dodging Dean's attacks, he remembered the only reason he had ended up in this weird place. To rescue Gaz. "GAZ!? GAZ! ZIM IS COMING!" He screamed desperately for his human friend, hoping she could hear him. Gaz could hear ZIM's loud voice in the other room, and tried to quickly warn to him.

"ZIM! It's a-"

Suddenly, Emily had placed her hand over the goth girl's mouth in an effort to stop her from drawing the alien's attention. This only made Gaz more pissed off, and she ended up biting the vampire's hand- _hard_.

"Gaz! No!-" Sam tried to warn her, but it was too late. James placed his hand over Sam's mouth and smiled when he saw what she had just done.

Gaz had a few drops of vampire blood streaming from her mouth, as Emily's hand was bit open.

The red head vampire had jerked her hand back away from the girl, and then started to laugh.

"Well, I guess you just _chose_ your fate." Emily told her.

" _What are talking about_?" Gaz grunted.

"You've got some of my blood in your mouth. You're gonna turn! You're going to be one of us!" She said as she cackled maniacally.

Sam cringed at those words, while Gaz had given her the most hateful death stare she had ever given anyone.

Meanwhile, ZIM continued to fight Dean in the other room. He couldn't hear Gaz yell, but his sole focus was only on her. He _needed_ to find her. Even if it was the last thing he would do. As Dean lunged at him again, ZIM ripped the machete right out of his hand, throwing it across the room. This only infuriated Dean further, as he tackled ZIM to the ground. He pinned him down and wrapped his hands around the Irken's neck, choking him.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! _WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?_!" Dean screamed as he demanded an answer.

"Nothing!" ZIM struggled to blurt out.

Dean punched him directly in the face. "I don't believe you. I see chains on the floor! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?!" He asked again.

"ZIM...DID...NOTHING!...MUTATIONS...TOOK...THEM...GAZ!" He managed to blurt out with the hunter's hands wrapped around his neck. ZIM was growing angry and desperate. He didn't have time for this. Not when the only person he actually ended up caring about was now in danger. He swiftly kicked Dean in the stomach with his boot, releasing himself from Dean's grip. ZIM quickly got up off the floor and ran straight into the next room. Dean forced himself off of the ground, and was chasing the Irken into the next room. As soon as the two entered the room, they were quickly grabbed by vampires, and restrained.

"Sammy?! Gaz!" Dean shouted as he saw his brother and Gaz confined to the chairs, as two vamps held him back. They wrapped him and ZIM in chains and proceeded to place them on chairs.

"Gaz! I have come for you!" ZIM tried to confidently reassure her. ZIM noticed the blood drops on Gaz's face. He then grew worried. " _Are you okay_?"

"I'm fine, ZIM." She replied, trying not to show any emotion. She knew she wasn't fine, she was never going to be the same.

"Liz. Spell the alien's chains. He ain't going anywhere this time." James commanded. Liz quickly chanted something over the chains, making them unbreakable.

"I will destroy these hideous vampire- mutants!" ZIM threatened, which made James and the others laugh.

James took a good look around the room at his captives. Dean, ZIM, and Gaz were all confined to chairs. Sam was chained to the floor. Seeing ZIM and Dean get captured destroyed everyone's last hope. But there was still _one_ person left. One smart, crazy, incredibly persistent human they had all forgotten about. _Dib Membrane_. Dib had piloted Tak's ship to the location that Dean had pointed out. He got out of the ship, and stealthily surveyed the area. Dean had told him to wait outside, and if he didn't come back out after a few minutes, to be prepared to fight. Dib reluctantly put his trust into him instead of just running straight through the doors of the house. He had even given him the memory eraser to take with him. After a few moments passed and there was still no Dean, Dib decided to take a look around. He had heard a man's voice talking, and came closer to the house to listen.

"Good. Now we can _finally_ get this party started." James announced.

"I bet your all wondering why your here. I'll make it short. Our nest, well, we have a very different belief system than most vampires. It's why we've been so successful for so long. Unlike most vampires, it's not about _how much_ blood we drink. It's about _whose_ blood we drink." James explained as he looked at his prisoners.

"So what, your picky about your meals?" Dean said cynically.

"I guess you could say that. We only feed on the _strongest_. We watch and wait for them. _Why_ you ask? Because our witch friend found a way to take on their qualities, their strength. So it's not just us getting a meal. It's us gaining power. Hell, if you really impress us, we just might let you join us. Like Gaz and ZIM here." He explained as he glanced at the scary goth girl and the psychotic Irken.

"Um, why on Irk would I ever want to be one of you _mutations_?" ZIM said sarcastically, unknowing that Gaz was in the process of turning into said 'mutation'.

"It has its perks. Plus, you survived being hunted by the Winchesters. Most monsters die at their hands. That alone just proves you're tough. That you can endure." James told the alien as he smiled at him. He had his back to a small window in the room. Black, pointy scythe like hair popped up outside the window, followed by a pair of glasses. _Vampires_ , Dib thought to himself in shock. Dib peered into the window and watched in horror as his little sister, and two hunter friends were now surrounded by a nest of vampires. And then he saw ZIM strapped to a chair as well. He couldn't believe it. Vampires never came out in the daylight. _They were the ones responsible for taking off with Gaz and Sam, not the crazed alie_ n. He tried to watch them and listen to what they were saying.

"As for the girl. Possible demon's blood coursing through her veins, she's scary as hell, strong as hell. She's the human who turned her back on humanity. That's something you don't see everyday. It's almost _poetic_ that she's gonna turn into a vampire. And the Winchester brothers, well it's an honor to feed on you. You're like celebrities. We're gonna be the first ones to get rid of you- _permanently_. Turn the best, feed on the rest." James explained. "So what do you say, ZIM? Are you ready to join us?"

"NEVER! YOU DISGUSTING, PITIFUL, FILTHY, CREATURES!" ZIM screamed in blatant defiance.

"Well that's a shame. How about your girlfriend, Gaz? Maybe she thinks differently." James said, looking over at Gaz.

"No. I don't EVER want to be part of your stupid group, you sad, pathetic, idiots!" Gaz growled, as her fury was building.

"Very well. You chose your fate. You'll be the first we feed on, before you start to turn. Don't want to let all that power go to waste." He said as he was about to sink his fangs into her neck. Gaz didn't even show an ounce of fear. _But someone else did_. He had to think fast.

"WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIT!" ZIM screamed in a panic.

"Ugh...What?!" The vampire asked grumpily.

"I- I AM _INSULTED_! YOU DARE _INSULT_ THE MIGHTY ZIM?!" The alien screamed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The vampire asked. Everyone in the room stared at ZIM like he was insane.

"You are a _FOOL_! Why would you want to taste her _inferior, disgusting blood_!? Mine is _Invader's_ blood! _Irken's_ blood! It's clearly so much _better_! _Stronger and superior_ in _every way_! Not to mention, _I TASTE DELICIOUS_!" ZIM argued in an attempt to get the vampires to feed on him instead of her. It was a desperate attempt to save her.

He had lost blood before while completing his military training, and getting into various fights throughout his life. He survived because his Pak regenerated him. It made him healthy again. But he knew Gaz most likely didn't have that advantage. The alpha vampire just stared at him in contemplation.

"Wow you are one _arrogan_ t bastard...Well, now that you say about it, I've never tried alien blood before. _I_ want to be the first one to find out what it's like." James said before running over to the Irken and sinking his teeth into his neck.

ZIM groaned in pain, and Gaz felt worried. She never felt worried for _anyone._ She couldn't believe what ZIM had just done for her. She felt bad for him. He risked his life trying to save her, and even provoked a vampire to feed on _him_ to spare her.

Sam knew what ZIM was doing, and he realized it was a tactic to buy Gaz some time. It kind of shocked Dean. He still wasn't sure if it was just ZIM's arrogance or if he actually cared for the girl. Without warning, some members of the nest of vampires had sunk their teeth into Sam and Dean, slowly draining them of blood. The brothers grunted in pain as the vamps fed on them.

Dib felt absolutely petrified. He almost couldn't look away. He didn't know what to do, but he needed to do something, and _fast_. Their very lives depended upon him. He ran straight for his ship and jumped inside. A low rumbling noise was heard just outside of the house. The vampires had stopped their feeding frenzy and listened carefully. Sam, Dean, Gaz, and ZIM looked around. Suddenly, a loud crash shook the house. Chunks of wall went flying past everyone's heads. Dib had driven his ship straight through the house, crashing it, busting apart the wall, and landing it on the floor. The shaken up nest of vampires and their witch lay on the ground, as well as Sam, Dean, and ZIM. Gaz's chair was somehow still standing.

Dib emerged out of his ship with a laser gun in one hand and Dean's machete in the other.

"Dib-monkey?!" ZIM asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me you jerk." Dib said in annoyance.

"Get him!" James commanded the nest as he pointed at Dib.

Dib bravely ran straight towards the nest of vampires, taking the hoard all on by himself, firing his laser gun at them and swinging his machete like a mad man. They snarled and hissed, surrounding him and trying to attack him. Dib felt petrified, but he'd do anything to save his sister, his new friends, and anybody in general. Except for ZIM. ZIM just happened to be there. So he began firing away and swinging the machete at the group of bloodthirsty vampires.

ZIM used this distraction as his opportunity to melt the chains off of him with the small laser from his Pak. Within a minute, he was free, and the chains dropped to the ground. Invader ZIM was now free, and he was ready for some destruction. He started to run straight to Gaz, who was still strapped in the chair. Before he could get to her, however, he was levitated in midair, and thrown across the room.

" _I don't think so_!" The blonde haired witch said tauntingly as she merely motioned her hand and threw ZIM against the wall.

"Ugh... You're using _magical-ness_ on me, AREN'T YOU, DISGUSTING HUMAN?!" ZIM screamed furiously.

"Can't let you get away that easy. You're still useful!" Liz told him. " _Paralysis_!" The witch directed a wave of blue energy over the alien that was pinned helplessly to the wall. He couldn't even use the gadgets in his Pak.

"I cannot move! Undo this now or I will _destroy_ you!" ZIM shouted, trying very hard to move his hands and feet, but was unable to.

"No, my green friend, it is I who will destroy you." She told whispered to him.

"You destroy me?! NEVER!"

"It's a shame. I don't have a spell to shut your _big_ mouth up. You scream entirely too much!" The witch said while holding him in place. "James! I've got the alien! We have to hurry!" She yelled over to the alpha vamp, who was attacking Dib.

Gaz still sat chained in the chair. She couldn't stand to watch the fighting go on while she could do nothing about it. She was always the one to take action in a fight. Her fury was building. Seeing Dib get pounced on by an army of vampires wasn't as fun as she had imagined, especially considering he came to help her. Even if they were at odds, they're family, and would still have each other's backs no matter what. She could only watch as ZIM was being rendered helpless by an idiotic witch, all while the monster hunting pros were bound in chains. She looked down at the red symbols painted around her on the floor. She noticed that some parts were now cracked apart and damaged by debris from Dib driving his ship into the house. If the symbol was spelled to keep her trapped in the circle, maybe, _just maybe_ the spell had been broken along with it. In another effort to escape, she started to try to stand up with wooden chair still chained to her, and slam it against the floor as hard as possible in an attempt to break it. She tried and struggled the first time, and she felt the backing of the chair start to snap. She tried a second time, which ultimately ended up breaking the legs. By the third try, she had broken the chair completely, allowing her to slip out of the chains. Gaz Membrane was ready to fight. She didn't feel quite like herself; everything sounded way too loud, she could hear the sounds of each individual's heartbeat, the whites of her eyes turned into a bloodshot crimson-red color, and she could smell blood. She felt fangs growing from her gums, stimulated from the scent of blood and the need to feed. She brought her hands up to touch them. The scent of blood was strong, and it was making her hungry. This was it; she was turning. She knew it. And there was no going back. She knew she needed to control herself. She told herself to just deal with it, so she can help her brother and her friend. She sprinted over at vamp speed to help ZIM and Dib.

"Back off!" The witch said as she intercepted Gaz, who was about to pounce on her, throwing her to the ground. "You don't look so good...turning into a vampire will do that to you the first few days. _Especially if you don't feed_." She said with a laugh.

Gaz immediately got back up, a dark purple energy now surrounding her. She once again lunged at the witch, who tried the same tactic on her.

"I said BACK OFF!" Liz yelled as she motioned her hand to throw Gaz, but this time her magic had no effect on her.

Gaz's aura protected her from another magic attack. She punched the woman in the face, causing blood to run from her nose. She immediately grabbed Liz and threw her into the crowd of vamps that were attacking Dib, knocking them over like bowling pins. As they lay on the floor, one of the vampires had smelled the blood on Liz's face, and couldn't control his hunger for the red substance. He sank his fangs into the witch's neck, draining her of blood, just as Gaz had planned.

"Help! Get him off!" Liz screamed fearfully.

"Hey! Get off her! We need her, you idiot!" James yelled at his group member, trying to pry him off of her.

With the vampires distracted, it gave Dib the chance he needed to gain the upper hand. He swiftly used the machete to chop off one of the vampire's head. The others in the group had seen their fellow member's head roll to the floor. Dib looked over at the witch, who was now laying dead on the floor, drained of blood, courtesy of her own vampire friend. Dib watched the vampire who fed on her dropped to the ground. He looked as if he were dead.

ZIM was released from the witch's magical grip, and fell to the ground. He regained control of his arms and legs as the paralysis quickly worn off.

"Need a hand?" Gaz asked as she looked down out ZIM and extended her hand out to the alien. She even smiled at him.

"Only if it's _your_ hand, Gaz-human." ZIM said with a sly smile as he grabbed her hand and she helped him up. When his ruby eyes met with hers, he was shocked. He noticed her crimson-red bloodshot eyes. He stared at her in concern, and then he spoke up.

"Gaz! Your _eyes._..WHAT HAPPENED?!" The Irken asked in astonishment.

"...I'll explain later." She quickly replied, changing the subject.

"THEY _MUTATED_ YOU! DIDN'T THEY?!" The Irken screamed in realization, poking her face with his finger. This made her snarl, revealing her new fangs to her friend.

" _Sorry_. Try not to get too close to me." Gaz told him.

The Irken backed away. "I can find a cure. I can stop the mutagen from-" ZIM tried to say hopefully, but she cut him off mid-sentence.

"ZIM, I don't think there's a cure for vampirism or whatever...Let's just go help Dib." Gaz said. She knew her situation was looking bleak.

 _HELP DIB_?! After he tried to _destroy_ me?! NO! Let's just destroy the nightmare creatures and then LEAVE!" The Irken yelled defiantly.

"ZIM, _he came to help me_. I can't just watch him become an all you can eat buffet for these idiots." She replied. " _So I'm doing this with or without you_."

"Very well. I suppose if _they destro_ y him then _we can't torture him_..." ZIM reasoned with an evil smirk on his face. This made Gaz smile as she sprinted to go help her brother. ZIM was on his way to help Dib, when he heard Sam call out to him.

"Hey! ZIM! A little help over here!" Sam yelled to the alien to help him out of the chains. ZIM reluctantly ran over and helped him, as he figured he could use more allies in the fight against these weird vampire mutants. And Sam did try to help him. The Irken blasted apart the two chains with the laser from his Pak. Sam Winchester got up from the ground.

"Thanks" Sam said. "By the way, aim for their heads. That and fire are the only things that can kill them."

"I think I know how to destroy things! I am _ZIM_ , after all!" ZIM arrogantly told him.

"Whatever." Sam replied as he rushed over to free his brother from the chains.

"Thanks." Dean said as he nodded to his brother, who helped him off the ground.

Dib relentlessly shot the vamps with lasers, which only seemed to temporarily land them on the ground, not killing them. The vampires soon noticed that Sam and Dean and even ZIM were free.

"Dean!" Dib shouted as he slid a machete across the floor towards him. Dean quickly grabbed it and swung it at one of the vamps, cleanly chopping his head off. Sam had grabbed ahold of another vampire, restraining him so Dean could slice his head off. Dib continued to ward off the vampires, as a five more came pouring in from the next room.

"OH COME ON!" Dib screamed in frustration as he was blasting some of them away.

Emily had bravely walked through the lasers being shot through her arms and legs, which didn't really bother her. She lunged at Dib, grabbing him by the throat, and tossing his weapon aside.

" _You_...You think you're someone important, but _you're no one_!" She hissed at him.

"So you feed on people? So you can steal their strength, their qualities? _How come you didn't feed on me_?!" Dib managed to ask.

" _We don't want to be anything like you_." She blatantly told him.

"That's _exactly_ what I was hoping for!" Dib said with a smile as he kicked her and tried to escape, but she caught up with him and held him to the ground, about to rip into him. That is, until her head was sliced off and bounced off of Dib's head, cracking his glasses.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dib screamed in a panic. Then he saw Gaz was looming over him and started to panic even further.

"Relax. It's just me." Gaz said as she held onto the machete that was dropped earlier. She reached for his arm and helped her brother off the ground.

"Gaz! Are you okay?! What did they do to you?!" Dib asked her in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine. Now let's fight these losers, _dweeb_!" She said with a smile, which in turn made Dib smile.

"Alright, _jerk_." Dib replied on accident.

" _What was tha_ t?!" Gaz growled.

" _Nothing_!" Dib said in fear for his life as Gaz smiled at him.

James was about to pounce on Gaz, but before he could even get close enough, ZIM grabbed him, throwing him against the wall. James just merely chuckled. ZIM growled in annoyance.

"You're never gonna defeat me! I'm their Alpha for a reason! I'm the _BEST_!" James bragged as he punched ZIM.

ZIM laughed at him like a lunatic. "MWAHAHAAHAHAHA!" " _YOU IDIOT_! _I AM ZIM_!" He roared as he punched the vampire and proceeded to tackle him.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?! I LAUGH AT YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS!" ZIM screamed in his face.

However, James overpowered him, throwing the crazed Irken to the side and started to pummel him.

"Told you I'm the best! The strongest, the most powerful! And you? You're just a snack!" James snarled as he tried to bite the alien, but ZIM quickly activated his spider legs and sliced his head off.

James' head rolled to the ground as ZIM stood proudly.

"Fool. That's what happens when you mess with the Irken Armada's greatest soldier!" ZIM shouted.

Dib was astounded. ZIM had thrown himself in harm's way to try and protect his little sister. It made him question his own sanity. Dib watched as his sister, his new friends, and even his enemy ripped into remaining vampires. He joined them in their fight against the nightmare creatures. Years of battling ZIM really started to pay off when he needed it most. He thought he should really thank ZIM later for giving him good fighting skills for all of these years. As Dib ganked another vamp, he even caught a glimpse of Gaz defending Sam from a vampire attack. He almost thought he was _hallucinating_. Sam, Dean, Gaz, ZIM and Dib finally destroyed the entire nest of vamps. The room looked as if a bomb was set off. Everyone was exhausted and covered in blood spatter. Sam staggered and stumbled to the ground from some blood loss. Dean ran over to check on his brother. He ripped off a piece of fabric from his shirt and placed it over the bite marks on his brother. He felt a little dizzy from losing blood as well. ZIM just stood triumphantly, as he got to do what he does best: destroying things. Dib watched as his sister turned her back to the group. He ran over to her, followed by ZIM.

"Gaz! I'm so sorry about all of this!" Dib apologized as he hugged her. Surprisingly, she hugged him back.

"It's...not your fault. I'm... glad you're okay." She quietly told him, which she never did before.

Dib smiled and let go of her, but he realized that something was very wrong. "Gaz! You're...You're turning into one!" He screamed in a panic.

"Gaz-human! You have turned!" ZIM also yelled in a panic.

"I know...I'll just deal with it." She said confidently and as calm as possible.

"Why would you want to stay that way?! I can cure it!" ZIM told her.

"Or maybe Dad can figure out a cure." Dib suggested as he tried to remain calm.

"Look, I'm going to stay this way. I'll just learn to control my hunger." Gaz told them.

Both ZIM and Dib looked dumbfounded.

"Did you not hear ZIM!? I can find a cure!" He said loudly, coming closer to her.

" _I don't want to be cured_. Look, maybe it happened for a reason. This is probably the only way I can live forever without getting old and feeble!" She shouted.

"Gaz, I don't understand. Since when are you worried about getting old?" Dib asked. He felt perplexed. He thought he knew his sister, that he knew her well enough that she wouldn't normally want to become a vampire.

"Since I care-" She stopped herself from finishing that sentence. "I just do, okay, Dib!?" This caught Sam and Dean's attention as they tried to listen to what they were talking about.

"But Gaz, you're... not bad for a human! I have enjoyed our time together! I even came to save you from either being a snack or mutating into one of them!" ZIM finally admitted to the girl, putting his hands on her shoulders. Sam and Dean looked over at the alien turned vampire hunter.

Gaz just looked at ZIM. The alien who wants to destroy almost every human in the world specifically came to find her and save her. And to keep her safe. She felt something again. She felt good to be near him. If ZIM spent all of his time to try to prevent her from becoming a vampire, she didn't want him to waste his time. It meant a lot that he risked his life for her multiple times today. She reluctantly changed her mind.

"Thanks for helping me. I don't know if there's a cure, but I guess if anyone could find it, it would be you." Gaz told him as she faintly smiled at ZIM.

"Actually, we have a cure!" Sam shouted across the room to them.

"To vampirism?" Gaz asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, it tastes like crap, but it works!" Dean yelled over to her. Gaz looked back at ZIM, who was smiling at her.

Without thinking, the Irken swiftly hugged her, holding her in his arms. She found herself hugging him back. She liked being close to him. She enjoyed being held by him. And he liked holding her. As the two of them held each other, Dib looked at them in shock. His mouth was hanging open and his eye was twitching. Sam and Dean looked at them from across the room. Sam smiled at the two of them, who weren't really paying any attention to them. He felt he was beginning to see some hope for the two of them. Dean, however felt differently. Almost all the monsters in that room were destroyed, all except _one_. Dean started to get up, and sprinted toward the Irken, who in his most vulnerable moment, had his back to him.

"Dean! NO!" Sam tried to yell, but it was too late.

Dean had ran up behind the ZIM's back, jamming the memory erasing device into his Pak. ZIM gasped and had a horrified look on his face. Gaz looked in shock. The device fizzled and sent sparks flying, and everything went black for ZIM, as he passed out and fell on top of Gaz. Dib was shocked by what Dean had done. He and Dean were planning on destroying ZIM, but that was before they all found out that he had protected Dib's little sister. Dib knew he couldn't go through with it. It would just end up hurting Gaz.

"NO! NO!" Gaz yelled as she got up off the ground and held her friend in her arms. She felt worried, she felt panicked. "ZIM? ZIM?!" She yelled desperately as she felt his neck for a pulse. She couldn't feel anything. She looked down as she got some of his blood on her fingers.

"I'm sorry." Dean said softly. He truly felt bad for the girl, but not for ZIM. To him, ZIM was a monster. And it didn't help that the Tallest lied about calling off a non-existent invasion of Earth only if they destroyed ZIM. Dean thought he did the right thing, but he felt guilty. "It had to be done." He told all of them. "He's a monster. And there's no changing that. They were gonna send more...I had to do it. I'm sorry."

Sam looked pissed at his brother, Dib felt sorry for his sister. He never seen her look like that before. He felt guilt and regret. He oddly enough felt kinda bad for his enemy.

Gaz looked up at Dean with the most hate filled look on her face. A single tear escaped from her eye. She felt fury, she felt anger, sadness, loss, hurt, wrath, regret, revenge...failure...too many emotions flooded her heart all at once. She felt like she failed. She was supposed to keep him safe from them, and she failed. She wasn't used to failing. Especially when she really cared about ZIM. She had felt _love_ for ZIM. It was the first time she had felt something positive for someone else. _And Dean Winchester took that away from her._

 _HE. WILL. PAY!_ Gaz thought to herself as she held onto ZIM, glaring at Dean Winchester.

 **Author's Note: I will be updating the next chapter very soon! It should be the final one!**


	8. Wayward

"ZIM?"... "ZIM"... A woman's voice sounded.

ZIM slowly opened his ruby eyes. He looked around. It looked as if he were back on Irk, back in the military training facility. "GAZ?!" He yelled in question as he saw a figure with a black hooded cloak approach him as he lay on the ground.

"Invader ZIM. _It's an honor_." She again said to see if he was even aware of what was going on.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" ZIM screamed furiously, getting up off the ground and getting ready to fight.

"You're _dying_ , Invader ZIM." She calmly told him.

" FOOL! No, I am not! I am alive and well as you can clearly see!" ZIM yelled defiantly as he pointed his fingers at himself.

"No, _you're not_." The figure told him as she put down her hood. She was a woman in her late 20's or early 30's, dark skin, black bouncy hair that came down to her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. "ZIM, we're in your mind right now, your subconscious, if you will." The woman informed him. She looked deadly serious.

"LIES!" ZIM screamed.

"If I'm lying, then how are you back on Irk, your home planet, if you were just on Earth not even a moment ago?" She asked him.

ZIM took a good look around. "Hmm...That is rather strange. I probably just used a teleporter. I'm brilliant like that. " He casually said as he contemplated how he got there.

"No. There is no teleporter. Dean Winchester-

"WHAT ABOUT THAT HORRIBLE _DEAN_ HUMAN?! _WHERE IS HE?_! I AM GOING TO DESTROY-"

"Dean Winchester is _alive_. He's the one who stuck you with that device, remember?" The woman asked.

This stunned ZIM. He had to think about it for a moment, then he remembered. "It's all coming back to me now! He placed that memory erasing device onto my Pak while I was hugging Gaz human! It must be slowly destroying my Pak! So, wait a minute. If I am in my mind, then just who are _you_ supposed to be?!"

"I'm a reaper. My name is Billie." The woman told him calmly.

"Reaper? What on Irk is that?" ZIM asked.

"I'm here to collect your soul. I was actually waiting for Dean Winchester. He was the one who was supposed to die...again. But something changed. Hmm... They all claimed you had a digital soul, not a real one. But you have a soul of pure energy. That thing on your back merely keeps you alive. Your real soul is in here." She told him as she pointed at his heart area.

"What's a soul?" ZIM asked in confusion.

"It's like a ghost." She replied.

"Oh. And just _where_ do you think you are taking the AMAZING ZIM's ghost?!" ZIM shouted.

"Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? Who knows where someone like you will end up. I'm betting on the latter." She answered.

"I refuse to go to any of those horrible places!" ZIM screamed defiantly.

"If you do, you'll be stuck as a ghost on Earth _forever_ until you eventually go insane. Never thought I would get to collect Invader ZIM. You're kind of infamous you know."

"I know I'm famous! I am great!" ZIM said proudly.

"You plunged your own planet into total darkness twice, you have killed your previous leaders, caused complete destruction of Irk's surface and to your own people, as well as many humans on Earth, not to mention numerous explosions. Death and destruction follow you everywhere you go. You're a kind of a legend when it comes to mass death and destruction. And I would know, I'm a reaper." Billie told him, which just inflated ZIM's ego even further.

"Oh, I already know just how great I am! People love darkness and explosions! I am glad you are impressed." ZIM proudly told her.

"The good thing about you, ZIM, is that you keep the natural order in balance." Billie told him.

"What do you mean? I recycle?" ZIM asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, I mean that all the deaths and mass destruction you've caused the Universe made up for all the times the Winchesters came back to life. Every time a Winchester would die and cheat death, they would come back to life. But that caused a mass chain reaction in which other people who were supposed to live instead died. Or people wouldn't die, and the order would get so messed up we would constantly have to fix it. The Winchesters are good at wrecking the natural order of the Universe. You, however, helped restore that balance so things wouldn't have to get... _drastic_." She explained to the Irken, who's eyes lit up.

"Well, I am great at destroying." ZIM bragged.

Billie smiled at him. "Yes, you are. For anything _constructive_ in nature, you need something _destructive_. It's the very balance of the Universe. Which is a shame if you die. So many things are going to get messed up again by those Winchesters. That's only _if_ you die." She explained to the alien.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaz had left ZIM laying on the ground. She had her hands wrapped around Dean's neck, pinning the man to the ground. Sam and Dib merely watched; in short, they were terrified of the scary teen. Her dark figure loomed over him as her dark misty aura was glowing. Dean was in fear for his life.

"I said I was sorry! I had to do it! It's my job!" Dean explained to her.

"I already _warned_ you to just leave ZIM and me ALONE, but you just couldn't do that, could you?!" Gaz snarled.

"I DID MY JOB! I'M NOT PROUD OF IT, BUT HE WAS DANGEROUS!" Dean yelled.

"You know about paranormal or supernatural junk! _There has to be a way to bring him back_!" Gaz insisted as she tightened her grip on him for a moment. Dean started coughing and gasping for air.

"Hey! That's enough!" Sam yelled to the girl, who ignored him.

"Gaz! Let go of him! Maybe I could find a way or something! I still have one of those spell drives! Maybe that could work!" Dib yelled desperately to try and save Dean from Gaz's wrath.

She loosened her grip on Dean. "Do you have anything that could bring back the dead?!" Gaz asked her brother in a cynical tone of voice.

"I-I don't - I don't know! I think I have a spell to raise the dead, but it only worked half way! Dad grounded me for having walking dead upstairs, remember?" Dib shakily replied.

" _I remember_. This is your fault too, Dib, so make it work _all the way_!" Gaz yelled.

"Hey! _Nobody's raising the dead!_ Look, Gaz, I'm really sorry about all this, but in our defense we both were trying to stop him. I thought he was completely heartless and evil. _But he proved me wrong_. He's changed, even if it's a little bit _for the better_. He changed my mind about hunting him. I thought he could be _saved_ instead." Sam explained. He was trying to empathize with the girl.

" _You and your brother_ are _responsible_ for this." Gaz said as she pointed at him.

" _I didn't kill ZIM. Dean did_. So don't judge me based on what my brother does. That would be like if everybody judged you for whatever Dib does." Sam told her.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Dib shouted.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to make a point." Sam told him.

Gaz could kind of understand the point Sam was making. But she was too determined to try to get ZIM back. "You guys know about paranormal stuff. There _has_ to be a way to bring him back."

" _A reaper_." Dean managed to tell her.

" _What did you just say?"_ Gaz asked him as she stared at him intensely.

"If ZIM can dodge his reaper, there's a small chance he could come back to life." Dean explained to the girl as she stood with her boot on top of his chest.

"So, you're saying he could come back if he cheats Death. Hmm..." Gaz said as she began to ponder. _If anyone could cheat Death, it would be ZIM_. She thought to herself. She then realized something. "Wait. If he comes back, he might not remember _anything_." She said with a scowl.

"I don't know if he'll remember anything or not. All I know is ZIM would have to pull through on _his own_. It's already been over a minute or two. He probably don't have much time." Dean told her.

Gaz growled at him. Time was ticking away for ZIM, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

"What do you mean " _if_ I die?!" Aren't I already _dead_?!" ZIM was thoroughly confused.

"No. I said " _dying_ " as in you still have a _chance_." Billie answered.

ZIM grumbled in frustration. "I have no time for riddles!"

"ZIM, there's a small chance you get to come back. You keep fighting the irreversible damage that device has caused your Pak...You're fighting for life." She told him.

"You're not taking my amazing soul! Not today, Death!" ZIM screamed like a lunatic. His Pak started to light up a little.

"I don't want -"

"I SAID YOU'RE _NOT_ TAKING ME!" He again screamed. His Pak was lighting up some more.

"I really didn't want to." She said. She was growing a bit annoyed now.

"I AM GOING TO _LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE_!" ZIM screamed at the top of his lungs as his Pak was glowing brightly with red energy.

"That's it. I can't deal with all your screaming. You're going back." Billie said as she touched his forehead with her finger. Suddenly, everything went black for ZIM.

ZIM gasped and opened his eyes. His eyes were as big as saucers, his Pak was glowing a bright red color, and it had even managed to completely destroy the memory erasing device that was lodged in it. The device then exploded from all the bad, corrupted data from ZIM's Pak.

"I... AM... ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. It eerily echoed throughout the building.

He looked and saw Gaz with her boot on top of Dean's chest, as well as Dib and Sam looking terrified. He smiled at the sight as he got up off the ground.

Dib and Sam were the first to notice that ZIM was alive. Gaz had stopped terrorizing Dean and looked in disbelief. ZIM stood there quietly for a moment. Gaz just stared at him, unsure if he even remembered anything from today.

"You..." ZIM said in a low threatening voice as he glared over in the direction of Dean and Gaz.

"ZIM, _it's me_. Are you okay?" Gaz asked.

ZIM sprinted in their direction, about to attack Dean.

"YOU! YOU PATHETIC HUMAN _MEAT PILE_! YOU HAVE ALMOST _KILLED_ ME! Luckily, I am so _amazing_ , and my Pak is so _superior_ it wrecked your little memory weapon thing!" ZIM screamed as he grabbed a hold of Dean.

"ZIM! NO! Get away from him!" Sam yelled as he struggled to run over to stop him.

"ZIM! It's me you want! I helped cause ALL of this!" Dib yelled as he tried to distract the alien from attacking Dean.

" _Oh, trust me, I haven't forgotten that_ , DIB MONKEY!" ZIM screamed as a laser emerged from his Pak and pointed it at Dib.

"Hey! That was before I knew you protected my sister! You _NEVER_ cared about anybody at all!" Dib shouted in defense.

"LIES! I care about Gir too! And Mini Moose!" ZIM argued back.

"But this must be the first time you ever cared about a human! That's progress, I guess!" Dib yelled as he threw that one in ZIM's face.

"WELL- I- SHE IS THE ONLY HUMAN I CARE ABOUT!" ZIM yelled back as he tightened his grip on Dean's throat.

Suddenly, Gaz dropped to the ground, clutching her stomach. Her stomach was aching, her head was hurting, she felt dizzy, and her vision was going out of focus.

"GAZ! Are you okay?!" ZIM asked the girl who was clearly in a lot of pain.

Gaz just groaned.

"Gaz! What's wrong!?" Dib asked as he rushed over to her.

"Back off, Dib!" The girl warned him as she crawled away from him.

"I know what's wrong." Sam began to say, a look of concern spread across his face. "She's turned, and she didn't feed. She's starving, and she's in pain. We have to get her the cure before it's too late. If not, she'll die."

ZIM released Dean and started to approach Gaz. He turned his head back at the hunter. "If you try anything I will destroy you!" The Irken warned the hunter. He then looked at Gaz, feeling deeply worried for his friend. "Gaz, I will-"

"Don't get too close to her, ZIM! She's losing control of her hunger right now." Sam warned the Irken.

"We can't let her feed on blood. If she does, the cure won't work. She'll be stuck like this forever." Dean explained.

Gaz shuddered as she layed on the ground, curled up in a ball. "If... you keep hunt- hunting ZIM, _I will feed_. _I'll turn_. _And I will hunt you for eternity, Dean Winchester. I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no waking!_ Same goes for the rest of the world. You will all face my wrath!... I'll only take the cure, if you leave town, and leave me and ZIM ALONE!" The girl ominously threatened, which nearly scared the living crap out of everybody in that room.

"Dean, just leave them alone. Gaz is scary enough as a human, if she turns into a vampire, we're really doomed! We'll ALL suffer the consequences!" Dib quietly pleaded to his hunter friend, who just scowled.

"Listen to her carefully, Dean human! And you should know not to even attempt to try and destroy me, your _future ruler of Earth!_ I have already come back from the dead once, and I'LL DO IT AGAIN! Besides, I have triumphed over the reaper who has come for my _ZIM-soul!_ _She_ even hates you! Billie was going to collect you instead of me!" ZIM explained to Dean, who shuddered at the thought of Gaz become a scary as hell vampire, but he froze when he heard the name "Billie".

"Billie?! You seen her!?" Dean yelled in surprise.

"Yes. She said that I keep the natural order in balance after you Winchester humans keep messing it up! She said if you keep hunting me...that it will be your time and she will _TAKE_ your soul!" ZIM yelled to a shocked Dean Winchester.

ZIM wasn't lying about the first part, but the second part of the sentence he completely made up a clever lie to try and persuade Dean to stop hunting him.

Dean just scoffed. Billie would take any opportunity to kill him or his brother, so bringing ZIM back as revenge didn't surprise him. That reaper really wanted him and Sam dead no matter what the cost. He hesitated.

"Dean, I think there's some hope for ZIM. And for Gaz. We've destroyed a nest of uber vamps, with their help. Let's just call the quits on this one." Sam told Dean in attempt to get him to spare ZIM's life.

"Sam, _he's evil, he's problematic, he's_ -"

"Dean, he keeps that annoying robot dog that acts like a child. He has a toy moose. He clearly cares about Gaz. He's not completely evil. I think he can be _saved_ instead of _hunted_. " Sam calmly argued. "Besides, you let _Crowley_ live, when you could have killed him, and he's _way worse_ than ZIM." Sam threw that one in Dean's face.

"FINE! I'll stop hunting him! But if he destroys the world, that's on _you._ " Dean warned his brother. "...It's been a long day. Let's get the girl the cure and go home."

"Fine, we need some of Emily's blood, some garlic, sage, and a few other ingredients." Sam explained.

"We should have the garlic, sage and other stuff in the car. I'll get Emily's blood." Dean announced.

"Wait! Let me write this stuff down! I can use this to help people!" Dib shouted as he followed Dean.

"Okay. I want you to go out to the car and get these ingredients. Get a cup too." Dean ordered as he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote them down. He handed the slip of paper to Dib, along with the keys to the car.

"Thanks." Dib told him as he smiled and ran out the door to gather the stuff needed for the cure.

Gaz groaned in pain as she tossed and turned on the floor. Her stomach was killing her. She couldn't focus right. Everything was too loud. Her heart was pounding. Suddenly, she felt a gloved hand clasp her hand.

"Gaz, you will be alright." ZIM confidently assured her. "I know you will."

"Don't get close to me...I can _smell_ your blood...I'm trying to control my hunger." The girl said weakly.

"ZIM, get away from her. She can't have a drop of blood otherwise the cure won't work." Sam ordered the alien. ZIM let go of her hand and backed away from the girl, looking worried.

ZIM hated seeing her like this. She looked so weak, and she was experiencing a lot of pain. He was secretly a nervous wreck inside. His squeedily spooch was acting up, and his heart was pounding rapidly. He was hoping that this primitive mix of herbs and the sire's blood would work. If not, she would have to feed on blood and become one permanently. A million thoughts were racing through his head as he could only watch over her from across the room. Dib came storming back into the room through the hole in the wall. He was carrying a bag of the listed ingredients.

"Okay! I got everything on the list!" He said with some hope in his voice. He quickly handed the bag to Dean.

"And you thought everything we had in the car was useless!" Dean said as he quickly went to work as he mixed all the herbs and ingredients along with Emily's blood in a red plastic cup. He cautiously walked over and placed the cup near Gaz, who grabbed it immediately. She hesitated before she decided to drink any.

"This smells like _garbage!_ " She complained as she gagged from the smell of it.

"It's an old family recipe. It tastes like garbage too. Drink up, sweetheart." Dean told her with a smirk on his face.

"Make sure you drink it all, Gaz." Her older brother warned.

She started to chug the cure, forcing herself to drink every last drop. She threw the cup on the floor and held her head in her hands. Nothing was happening. She didn't feel any different.

"UGH! HOW DO WE EVEN KNOW THAT THIS _PRIMITIVE DISGUSTING SLOP_ YOU FED HER IS WORKING?!" ZIM screamed in frustration to Dean and Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes at ZIM and began to say "You'll know when she-

Without warning, Gaz started vomiting violently all over the floor, as Dib, Sam, and Dean moved out of dodge.

"OH GREAT! YOU HAVE _POISONED_ HER WITH YOUR STUPID DRINK!" ZIM screamed dramatically at Dean.

Dean shook his head. "No, I didn't poison her! This just means it's working. She's getting all the bad stuff out of her system."

Gaz continued to vomit for several more moments. She suddenly stopped.

"How long is she gonna be like this?" Dib asked the brothers.

"A few days, give or take. She needs that time to recover. Then she'll be just fine." Sam answered.

Gaz then passed out on the floor, falling asleep.

"Oh, and she'll be sleeping a lot over the next couple days." Dean added. "Alright, we need to get going. I'll give you and your sister a ride home. She needs some sleep. Sammy's got to go home and rest too. Later I got to come back and clean up this mess before someone notices." Dean explained.

ZIM carefully walked over to Gaz and gently picked her up, starting to carry her to their car. Dean got in the driver's seat, Sam got in the passenger's seat. ZIM placed Gaz in the center of the back seat of the Impala. Dib got in on the right side of his sister, and ZIM sat down to the left of her.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Dean started to yell.

"What?!" ZIM yelled back in confusion as he looked back and forth.

" _You're not coming with!_ " Dean shouted at the alien.

"Well _how else_ am I supposed to get home?!" ZIM screamed.

"You still got two legs, _just saying_!" Dean retorted back.

"Shh! Gaz is asleep! Stop yelling around!" Dib whispered to everyone in the car as he waved his hands.

"Dean, just take him with." Sam said in frustration.

"What?! No way! Just because I'm not gonna kill him doesn't mean he gets to ride with us!" Dean quietly argued back.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Think of it this way. At least we can keep an eye on him if he's with us."

"He insulted Baby!" Dean yelled.

" _Who's_ baby? What dirt child do you speak of?" ZIM asked in confusion.

"He means his car." Sam told him as he looked back at the alien.

"Oh..." ZIM realized.

"Tell you what. Apologize for calling her "pathetic" and you can ride with us. If you don't, you're walking home." Dean said, giving the Invader an ultimatum.

"Whatever!...Your car... _doesn't completely suck!_ " ZIM struggled to say.

"Say your sorry." Dean ordered.

Dib scoffed. "Yeah, right. Space-boy never says he's sorry."

"Well, he's saying it today!" Dean told all of them.

"Fine! I am sorry. Your car's not as pathetic as I had imagined. There. You got your apology. Now get going! In case you haven't noticed, we would like to go home!" ZIM quietly yelled.

And with that, Dean put the key in the ignition and started up the car. He put the radio on low volume on a classic rock station, and drove away from the run down house. Awkward silence filled the car. Sam had fallen asleep in the front seat of the car. Gaz, who was still sound asleep, unknowingly moved her head, resting it on ZIM's shoulder. She even snuggled up to him. ZIM didn't really know what to do. He hesitantly placed his arm around her. A small smile crept onto her face. Dib started to look horrified.

"Okay, this is just too weird!" Dib quietly yelled.

"She just fell asleep on me! I didn't do it!" ZIM quietly yelled in defense.

" _You just put your arm around her_!" Dib quietly yelled back as he was about to foam at the mouth.

"So she doesn't get cold! That's _clearly_ why she is holding onto me!" ZIM yelled.

"Hey! Be quiet! Don't wake them up! They've been through enough today." Dean quietly scolded the two as he looked in the mirror at them.

"Sorry." Dib said.

It got quiet again, until a familiar song began playing softly on the radio. _Carry on Wayward Son_ started to play. And it caught Dib's attention.

 _Carry on my wayward son_  
 _For there'll be peace when you are done_  
 _Lay your weary head to rest_  
 _Don't you cry no more_

"This song..." Dib began to say as he scratched his head.

"Don't even tell me to to turn it. It's a good song!" Dean pleaded.

"It sounds familiar..." Dib told him.

"You never heard this before? It's Kansas. Carry on Wayward Son!" Dean informed him. He knew his classic rock. "I'm not gonna turn it."

"No! Don't turn it! I think I actually like it. It just reminds me of something. I think I heard this when I was a kid." Dib said as he listened to the song some more.

Dean even started to sing along to it softly.

 _Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
 _Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion_  
 _I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_  
 _Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_  
 _Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_  
 _I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say_

 _Carry on my wayward son_  
 _For there'll be peace when you are done_  
 _Lay your weary head to rest_  
 _Don't you cry no more_

 _Masquerading as a man with a reason_  
 _My charade is the event of the season_  
 _And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know_  
 _On a stormy sea of moving emotion_  
 _Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_  
 _I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say_

 _Carry on my wayward son_  
 _For there'll be peace when you are done_  
 _Lay your weary head to rest_  
 _Don't you cry no more_

 _Carry on, you will always remember_  
 _Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_  
 _Now your life's no longer empty_  
 _Surely heaven waits for you_

 _Carry on my wayward son_  
 _For there'll be peace when you are done_  
 _Lay your weary head to rest_  
 _Don't you cry no more_

"That song... actually wasn't too bad...for humans anyways." ZIM quietly admitted, earning a look of confusion from both Dean and Dib.

As the song just finished, Dean pulled the car into the drive way of the Membrane household.

Dib and ZIM got out of the car. ZIM carefully scooped Gaz up in his arms again and proceeded to carry her.

"Dean, aren't you coming in?" Dib asked his hunter friend who was still sitting in the car.

"I've got to drop Sammy off at the hotel and then I have a mess of vamps I have to bury. Don't worry, I'll stop by tomorrow and check on you guys. We're still gonna be in town for a day or two." Dean reassured Dib.

"Thanks...for trying to help me and everything." Dib politely told the hunter.

Dean handed the boy a slip of paper. "No problem, kid. If you have any more problems tonight, don't be afraid to call us."

"Thanks! Man...you guys are cool!" Dib yelled in excitement.

"Dib monkey! Stop your mindless talking and get the door! My arms are getting tired from holding your sister!" ZIM yelled as he was still holding Gaz and standing at the front door.

Dib turned around and scowled at the alien. "I'm coming! Geez, ZIM. You're so impatient!" He complained to the alien as he opened the front door and let him in. Dean quietly drove away.

As ZIM and Dib entered the house, Professor Membrane rushed out of the kitchen. Neither Dib nor ZIM realized that he was actually home for once.

"Oh Hello son!" Professor Membrane said happily. He then looked over and stared in question at the strange person who was holding his daughter in his arms.

ZIM eyes widened. He looked like a deer in headlights as Dib's father, a notorious scientist, saw him without his usual disguise. Dib realized that ZIM had no contacts lenses in, and it would be his one and only chance to finally prove he's not crazy to his Dad. So, naturally, Dib took his only chance of proving that aliens exist to his father.

"DAD! THIS IS THE ALIEN! This is what ZIM really looks like! _Look at his green skin and his red eyes_!" Dib screamed in excitement, pointing his finger right near ZIM's face.

Professor Membrane squinted his eyes at ZIM.

"NO I'M NOT! I'm normal!" The alien yelled in a panic.

Professor Membrane came over to ZIM to get a closer look..."OH NO, SON!...That's no ALIEN, that boy's dressed up as the _Vampire Piggy Hunter_ from your sister's video game! _Such a good costume_!" The Professor said as he chuckled and stared at ZIM's Vampire Piggy hunter costume, which was covered with actual vampire blood.

Dib's eye started to twitch wildly and he started banging his head off of the nearest living room wall. He was _beyond_ frustrated as his scientist father completely failed to notice there was an alien right in front of him. The very alien he's only been telling him about and describing for years. And his Dad just thinks it was a costume.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO GAZ?! Why is she asleep?!" The Professor asked the green boy who had gently placed Gaz on the living room couch.

ZIM had to think fast for an answer. " Uh, we just came from a video game convention. That's why we are covered in fake blood! She got sick and was vomiting, so I brought her home so she can rest." He cleverly lied to her Dad as he smiled sweetly at Gaz.

"It's true Dad!" Dib reluctantly covered for ZIM and lied to his Dad. He knew by now his Dad wouldn't believe that his son, his daughter, an alien and two monster hunters went on a vampire hunting rampage. That would surely send him on a one way trip back to the Crazy House.

"Oh, how considerate of you! What is your name, green boy?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Dad! That's ZIM! He's an alien! I'm not crazy! There is an actual alien standing right before your very eyes!" Dib sputtered.

"Oh, hello, ZIM! It's nice to meet you! I'm Professor Membrane, Dib and Gaz's Dad." He said politely to ZIM as he completely ignored Dib's ranting.

"Oh. It is good to meet you as well!" ZIM said seemingly cheerfully.

"Thanks for looking out for my daughter! She needs a good friend like you! She doesn't have many friends, you know!" The Professor told ZIM.

ZIM just smiled.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must make her some Super Toast to settle her stomach!" He shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

ZIM and Dib just looked at Gaz, who started to shiver a bit on the sofa.

"She needs a blanket or something. She's cold." ZIM told Dib.

"Okay, _who are you?!_ " Dib shouted to his enemy.

" _I AM ZIM!_ "

"NO! I mean, _why do you care_?! When did you s _tart to care?!_ _Why Gaz_?! Is it because she's _my_ sister?! This is just weird! _Answer me, ZIM!"_ Dib started to fire question after question at ZIM.

The alien just shrugged his shoulders...but he really didn't feel like having this conversation with Dib. This only irritated Dib further.

"I don't understand you, ZIM. You want to destroy everybody...how did you wind up caring for Gaz?! Is this some sort of weird revenge on me?!" Dib continued to ask more questions, which was bugging ZIM.

ZIM was growing angry. He was glad Gaz was okay, but he still wasn't entirely comfortable with his feelings. It was something that he had kept to himself. He had to admit to himself that he enjoyed spending time with her. She is indeed a unique, strong, intelligent person. He wasn't supposed to feel this way toward anyone, let alone a human, and someone who is an inhabitant of a planet he was trying to conquer. It was considered weak, no matter how badly he wanted to be near her; to be with her, as her partner. He could only imagine what the Tallest would think of him. So may thoughts raced through his mind at once.

"Hello! Space -Boy?! Are you even paying attention?!" Dib shouted as he waved his hand in front of the Irken's pondering face.

"Huh?! Were you talking again, Dib? Don't you ever shut your noise tube?!" ZIM asked as if nothing happened.

"UGH! Why do you care so much about Gaz?! You want to destroy our planet, remember?!" Dib shouted as he waved his arms up and down like a lunatic.

ZIM just grunted in complete frustration. "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH HER, OKAY!" ZIM screamed as he threw his hands up in the air, frustrated by all of Dib's questions.

This made Dib completely quiet. Awkward silence filled the room. Professor Membrane came running back into the room.

"Okay everyone! Who wants some of my famous Super Toast!?" The Professor cluelessly asked as he sat a plate of toast on the coffee table for Gaz. He held up a plate in between ZIM and Dib. Dib felt hungry, so he took the plate of toast. Suddenly, the Professor's phone rang. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?...NO! YOU'VE GOT THE FORMULA ALL WRONG!...I'm coming back to the lab!" he screamed as he ran out of the room and was headed to his lab.

ZIM tugged on the brim of his Vampire Piggy Hunter hat and let out a sigh of deep frustration. _Ugh...I know what I must do! I cannot continue to develop these feelings for this human!_ _I will not be known as weak! I am an Invader! What would the Tallest think of me?!_ He yelled at himself mentally. He then thought of the only thing he could do to avoid this whole mess... "You don't have to worry anymore, Dib-stink! I think I'm going to be leaving this filthy planet within the next few days!"

This news shocked Dib. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Finally, he spoke up. "Why?! You didn't even finish your mission! You're just going to suddenly leave!? AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I'VE SPENT TRYING TO STOP YOU?!" Dib screamed in disbelief. "You're not messing with me, are you?!"

"No! I think I am going to find a new, bigger, better planet to conquer for the Empire!" ZIM reluctantly told him. It was killing him inside to abandon this mission he worked so hard for, only to pick up and start over again somewhere else. But he wanted to get as far away from Gaz as possible, once he knew she would be okay, of course. He didn't want to be known as weak. He is strong. He was declared the most incredible Irken ever by the control brains themselves just a few years ago. He must simply go and conquer a different planet, and stop feeling these feelings once and for all.

"But why didn't you just do that years ago?!" Dib angrily questioned him.

"I dunno. I guess I got bored with this one." ZIM nonchalantly replied, infuriating Dib.

"NO! That's not it! It's because you developed a _soft spot_ for _Gaz,_ isn't it?! Maybe you even developed a _soft spot for Earth_!" Dib shouted accusingly, calling him out on his sudden change of plans.

"NO! That's not it! I just want a bigger planet!" ZIM yelled back as he became very defensive.

"So, in other words, you're giving up. I WIN!" Dib taunted the alien.

"NO! I AM NOT GIVING UP! THIS IS A VICTORY FOR ZIM, NOT FOR YOU, YOU PATHETIC WORM!" ZIM screamed. He then noticed Gaz was still shivering on the couch. "And are you going to get her a blanket or what?!" He angrily asked Dib.

"Fine, I'll go get her a blanket. I'm just glad that you'll finally stop terrorizing Earth! This is the best news I've heard in years!" Dib yelled as he walked upstairs to retrieve a blanket for his sister.

ZIM stared at Gaz, who was sound asleep on the sofa. She had slept through ZIM and Dib's screaming. ZIM knelt down on the floor aside of Gaz. He began to speak quietly to her. Well, ZIM's version of quiet, anyways. "I am sorry...but I must leave. I know you will be okay...I cannot allow myself to feel this love for you. It's all I ever think about...It's weakness, this affection, I'm sure you agree...so I'm leaving. I'm going far away, to conquer a new planet...Goodbye, Gaz. It was an honor to fight beside you today. I certainly will not forget you."

He reluctantly got up and started to walk away. But before he could, he ran back over to the girl and stared at her one last time, completely taking in her appearance. Before he knew it, a single teardrop fell from his eye. He never felt so...heartbroken. He slowly leaned over her and carefully moved her hair out of the way, gently kissing her forehead.

Dib was coming down the steps carrying a black blanket, when he noticed the alien leaning over his little sister, kissing her on the head.

"ZIM!" Dib screamed furiously at the top of his lungs as he dashed down the steps after the alien.

" _Got to go!_ " ZIM said as he quickly ran out the door before Dib could try to strangle him.

ZIM sprinted for about two blocks so Dib wouldn't try to attack him. He then walked the rest of the way back to his base. As he approached his house, he noticed Gir outside on the front lawn, drinking a Poop cola.

"Master's back from vacation! YAY!" Gir shrieked as he jumped onto ZIM's leg, hugging his leg.

"It's good to see you too, Gir." He told the little robot as he patted him on the head and walked in the house. He flopped down on the couch and let out a depressed sigh.

"ZIM! I see you survived those bounty hunters, sir." The computer announced to the alien.

"Good to see you too, computer!" ZIM said. He let out another depressed sigh.

"Ugh...I hate to ask, but what's wrong, ZIM?" The computer reluctantly asked.

"Nothing! We're moving! I need to get away from this planet and go conquer a new one! As soon as I speak to the Tallest I shall have it all arranged!" ZIM announced.

"Why do you want to leave, ZIM? Did those hunters drive you away from the planet?" The computer asked curiously.

"What!? No! Don't be ridiculous! I am leaving because of a _girl!_ " ZIM screamed as he put his face into the cushion.

"You mean Gaz. What did she do, scare you off the planet?" The computer teased him.

"No! Never mind!"

"Is it because you love her, sir?" The computer asked. It caught ZIM off guard.

"How did you know?! Nobody's supposed to know that!" ZIM asked.

"Because I _read_ your journal."

"Oh, come on! _You know not to touch my Invasion journal!_ " ZIM scolded the computer, who didn't really care.

"ZIM, _it's okay_. I know you care about her...so what?"

" ' _so what?_ ' _She's a human, that's what!_ And I'm not supposed to feel affection! I cannot have people thinking I'm weak or soft...It's settled. Put me on with the Tallest. I'm getting as far away from this rock as possible!" ZIM screamed.

"...Uh, they're not answering, Sir."

"What?! Why?!" ZIM asked.

"How should I know!? I'm not their keeper!" The computer snapped back.

* * *

"Place your bets everyone! How does ZIM die?!" Tallest Purple asked some of the other Irkens inside the Massive. It looked like a wild party. A huge banner was hung up that read "ZIM's DEAD! FINALLY! HOORAY!" Irkens were placing bets with money and gulping snacks. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

"Say, those hunters haven't called yet." Red told Purple.

"Give 'em time. ZIM can be a handful." Purple responded.

The screen began to flash "incoming call" but nobody seen the message or heard the ringing over the loud party.

"Hey everyone! Come get your celebratory ZIM's death nachos!" Red announced, making the crowd go wild.

" _With extra cheese_!" Purple added on.

A mad rush of Irkens ran for the nachos, and continued to party harder.

Red turned around and noticed the blinking screen. "Oh, good! That should be those bounty hunters right now!" He said as he clicked a few buttons and displayed the calling screen.

Suddenly, ZIM's face appeared, making the party dead silent. Tallest Purple seen ZIM was still alive, and was on the verge of tears. Red noticed something...ZIM did not look like his arrogant self; he looked like a beaten up, depressed mess.

"Greetings, My Tallest." ZIM said sadly.

 _"ZIM?! You're alive?!"_ Red asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm very much alive. I temporarily died, but then I came back to life!" ZIM gladly announced.

"That's... _just my luck._ " Purple said with much disappointment.

"What are you _wearing_ , ZIM?" Red asked curiously as he noticed the costume ZIM was still wearing.

"Oh...This is a brilliant disguise thought up by Gaz-...I mean ME!" ZIM bragged.

"Huh...It actually looks neat." Red told him.

"Thank you, my Tallest...So, where's my reward?" ZIM asked, starting to regain some of his usual excitement.

"What reward?" Red asked.

"The reward for me defending the Armada against those hunters?" ZIM asked.

"Oh! Uh..." Purple looked around the room. He saw an old box of what appeared to be junk and robot parts at the far corner of the ship. He quickly retrieved them.

"Here ya go! He put them in a tube which teleported the box of junk to ZIM's base.

"Oh! Thank you for this AMAZING box of...stuff...My Tallest!" ZIM said happily.

"Anything else, ZIM?" Red reluctantly asked.

"Yeah...just one more thing...Could I transfer the planet I'm on to conquer to a different one?" ZIM asked.

This baffled the Tallest as they stared at ZIM in disbelief.

" _Why_ do you want to transfer planets, ZIM? Is Earth _too tough_ for you?" Red asked.

"NO! _It's not that_! I just...wanted a _BIGGER, MUCH BETTER_ planet to conquer! FOR THE EMPIRE!" ZIM announced, not knowing that Gir came into the house. The little robot froze up.

"We're _leavin?_ " Gir asked with tears in his eyes.

"Gir, you weren't supposed-

Suddenly, Gir burst into tears and threw a tantrum on the floor in front of everyone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _We can't leave!_ What about ice cream? Soda! and chickens?! " Gir asked him like a child.

ZIM began to get embarrassed. " _We can take them with!_ " He emphasized to the little robot.

"But, Master, what about _Gazzy?! You loved her!_ Yous was gonna get married! and- and you two love each other so much!" Gir cried.

By now, ZIM was way past embarrassed. He was downright ashamed.

"What is your robot talking about, ZIM? Does he mean the alien girl with the cool purple hair?" Purple asked curiously.

"Uh...I don't...UUUHH..." ZIM stammered and stuttered. He didn't know what to do.

Purple and Red exchanged a glance with each other. Everyone in the ship was paying close attention.

"Her name is Gaz, My Tallest." ZIM said shakily.

"...So she's the reason you haven't been calling _every five minutes?!_ " Red asked ZIM.

"...Yes?" ZIM reluctantly answered.

"And she occupies most of your time?" Purple asked. He was interested. It was like a quiz now.

"Yes..." ZIM answered.

"That robot said you feel love emotions for her...is that true?" Red asked as he carefully analyzed ZIM's face.

ZIM was starting to sweat, his squeedily spooch was doing flips, and his heart was pounding. "I- I uh think-"

"That's why you wanted a different planet, to get away from her?" Purple inquired.

"...Yes." ZIM softly replied.

"and you feel the _love emotion_ for her?" Purple asked in disbelief.

"I think-"

"It's okay! I don't need to know anymore!" Red quickly told him.

"ZIM, it's okay...you can go...be married to that alien...it's okay by the official order of US!" Purple announced loudly. The entire Armada was in shock by the Tallest's crazy, irrational decision.

"Wait. What?!" ZIM asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she seems pretty cool...you can go away now...and go off and marry her...and keep Earth...and _not call as much_. Really. It's okay!" Red told him.

ZIM's jaw was hanging open for a moment, and then his usual big smile returned. "T _HANK YOU SO MUCH MY TALLEST! YOU WON'T REGRET THIS DECISION! SHE IS TRULY AMAZING! THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ROCK!"_ ZIM screamed in total excitement as he gave them a thumbs up.

"Okay, bye now ZIM." Red said as he cut the transmission.

The two Tallests cackled to themselves.

"This turned out better than I expected!" Purple told Red.

"Yeah, he gonna be spending ALL of his time BUGGING HER and NOT us! FINALLY! A BREAK FROM ZIM!" Red shouted and everyone cheered.

"Can you believe he feels love for one of the inhabitants of the planet he thought he was supposed to take over?! DEFECTIVE!" Purple said in disbelief.

"Oh well. As long as it gets him away from us!" Red told the entire crew, which made everyone laugh.

"What is _marriage_?" Purple asked Red.

"I don't know. But I think it means that girl's going to enslave him now. He's as good as doomed." Red replied as he drank a soda.

* * *

ZIM is now giddy with excitement. "Can you believe the Tallest do not care about me feeling love for Gaz human?!" ZIM proudly told the annoyed computer.

"I think I can." The Computer sarcastically answered back. Gir began to yell in happiness

"YAY! You stayin?" Gir looked up and asked his Master.

"Yes, Gir. I'm staying." ZIM nicely told the robot.

"YAY!" Gir yelled as he ran around the room.

"And they sent me a box of neat stuff?! This is like the best day ever!" ZIM yelled as he began to go through the box full of random robot and computer parts. He came across something rather unusual in the box. His excitement grew further as he potentially found one of the answers to his problems inside that box of seemingly random junk, but he would need to work on it. He pulled out his picture of himself and Gaz that he had saved from the pizza shop, staring at it. He couldn't help but smile at her. An idea formed in his head. A brilliant one too. "I know what I must do!" ZIM announced as he ran with the box of stuff to his lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, the next two days later, at the Membrane house, Gaz felt like her usual self again. She completely recovered from being cured of vampirism. Professor Membrane had just thought she had a stomach bug. She was in the room, playing her old GS4 again and eating a slice of pizza. Dib came into the living room.

"Hey. I see you're feeling better." Dib said as he smiled at his sister.

"Yeah, I guess that stupid drink really worked. Hey, have you heard anything from ZIM?" Gaz asked her brother.

Dib frowned and grew a bit nervous. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about...ZIM told me that he's leaving the planet."

"What?! _Why_?!" She asked as her heart started to sink.

"He said he was going to find a new planet to take over or something..." Dib started to explain.

"Why would ZIM suddenly want to leave Earth after all these years? It doesn't make any sense. Is it because of Sam and Dean, because they-"

"No...I don't know why. It's weird." Dib lied to his sister.

"Well, what happened after I blacked out?" She inquired, squinting her eyes as she scrutinized her brother's nervous movements.

"We took you home. ZIM carried you to the house and put you on the sofa. Dad saw him in that stupid disguise and still didn't believe that he's an alien. I mean, for crying out loud he saw his red eyes!" Dib shouted in frustration.

Gaz chuckled softly. "Well, you know how Dad is. _Clueless_...So ZIM just left...that was it?"

"Well, I - he... just left." Dib told his sister a half truth.

Gaz stared at him in partial disbelief. "Oh." She flatly said. "If it's because of _you-_ "

"It's not because of me either." He replied. "Why do you care so much about him?" Dib asked his sister. He was genuinely trying to understand.

"Why does it matter? He's apparently leaving. Maybe he already left by now. _I guess you got what you wanted_." Gaz said in a huff.

"...Just give me some reasons...I want to know why you helped him in the first place. Why you turned against me. I thought at first maybe he brainwashed you or something..." Dib told her.

Gaz scoffed. " First of all, Dib, by siding with ZIM, I convinced him not to destroy you... So I saved you. Then I chopped off a vampire's head and saved you again. "

"What?! And ZIM just agreed?!" Dib asked in shock.

" _Yeah_. What, did you really think I was going to let you get killed? If anyone gets to kill you, _it's me. I'm your sister._ " She said with a smirk.

Dib smiled. "So you were just trying to stop Sam and Dean?" He asked.

"Yeah." She told him. "Oh, and by the way. _You owe me another Game Slave 5!"_ She reminded him.

"Oh, sorry about that! I'll get you another one! _I promise!"_ Dib said as he cringed and started to shake in fear.

" _Good."_ She smugly told him.

"But I have to know...why do you care about ZIM?" Dib asked once more, slightly angering the girl.

"...He's... _different_. He sees my dark side- my _wrath_ , my _anger_ , my _scariness_ , my _strength_... _and he liked it._ _He likes me for who I am_. That's _why_ I helped him." She answered.

Dib decided to change the subject. "UM...That's what else I wanted to talk to you about...I overheard those vampires back at that place...they said something about you having _demon's blood_?" Dib inquired.

Gaz sighed deeply. "Yeah...Apparently, the fire that killed Mom...it was a demon that did it. Sneaked into the nursery when I was six months old, and fed me some of it's blood. The same thing happened to Sam, too." The girl acknowledged.

"I always knew Mom's death was strange. I didn't believe it for a minute when they said it was bad electrical wiring in the nursery. I guess that's what got me into hunting the paranormal; just finally getting some answers." Dib confessed. "But _why_ did they do that to you? _Why_ did they do that to Sam?"

"That witch said it had to do with my abilities...and Sam's too...I don't know... but if I ever get my hands on that low life demon I'm getting my revenge." Gaz said darkly.

"I want to get revenge too. But we need to study this stuff first. We need to prepare. You know, Dean told me about those 'Supernatural' books-"

"I know. It's a biography about their lives. _We need to find as many as we can. We need answers._ That witch even said it herself; that our lives are like the Winchesters." She told Dib, to his dismay. She then reached in her purse and pulled out the Supernatural book she had gotten from Skool, and handed it to Dib.

"Gaz...are you actually telling me you want to research the paranormal?!" Dib asked in disbelief. He stared at the book in his hands and began to thumb through it at nerd speed.

"Yeah...but I'm not gonna be a dweeb about it. That's _your_ job." She said as she smiled at Dib. "Look, I don't say it much, but thanks..."

Dib looked confused. "You _never_ say thanks...For what?" He asked.

"For always trying to help me, looking out for me..." She started to say.

"Gaz, I'm your brother. It's what I do!" Dib said with a smile.

"Oh, and that reminds me...YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD IN THE HOUSE AGAIN!" Gaz yelled.

"S-sorry! I'll get more!" Dib stammered.

"You better! I'm hungry! I need more than just one slice of pizza for the day!" She told him. "Wow, you're just like Gir."

"Hey! No need to insult me." Dib said with a chuckle. "I'll go order some more pizza" Dib said as he walked into the kitchen with his phone.

When Gaz realized she was finally alone, she quickly pulled out the picture of ZIM from Bloaty's and stared at it. She had to smile to herself. He really does look attractive in the Vampire Piggy Hunter costume. But she felt something else...She missed him. She hadn't seen him for two days. And if that wasn't bad enough, now he decided to just leave. After everything they've been through together. She started to get pissed at him. "Typical..." She quietly complained to herself. _Don't let yourself care about anybody else again. They'll just leave..._ She thought to herself.

A few more hours passed by, so she decided to go outside in the cool night's air and play her old GS4. She sat on the deck outside, enjoying the quiet, the darkness, and the stars that blanketed the indigo sky. She sighed to herself deeply. She couldn't stop thinking about ZIM again. Not after all they have been through. Dib was in the house watching Mysterious Mysteries in the living room. The Winchester brothers hadn't stopped by yet before they leave town. He was still waiting for them. Hell, _she_ was even waiting for them. She had to admit to herself, they certainly lived up to their reputation. And not to sound like Dib, but after everything that happened to her just a few days ago, it gave her a newfound interest in the _supernatural_ ; as it was already a _huge_ part of her life all along... _almost as huge as Dib's head_. She needed to find more answers. But that was for another day. Right now, she just wanted to relax and slay some vampire piggies.

Dib was on the couch in the living room with a notebook and a pen in his hand. There was a new Mysterious Mysteries episode on, which was a special about vampires of all things. Dib paid close attention, jotting some stuff down and contemplating to himself. He thought about the other day. Saving people, hunting things...it was cool. He truly envied the lives of Sam and Dean. However, he enjoyed his time going hunting with the ultimate monster hunting pros. It's a shame they were leaving town. "It's a shame they're leaving town. I could learn so much from them! I could help even more people! I can finally have the answers I need!" He shouted out loud to himself. He looked at the Supernatural book sitting aside of him on the couch. He had become completely immersed in that book, it was so good it was hard to put down. He just _had_ to find more. "I should really ask Gaz where to find these books..." He mumbled to himself. Dib had not only found new allies, but he found two new friends who knew all about the paranormal and are actually smart enough to help him. His thoughts were interrupted by abrupt and very loud knocking at the door. Dib excitedly zoomed off of the couch, and happily flung the door open. But it wasn't who he was expecting.

"ZIM! I thought you left!" Dib yelled in surprise as he nearly jumped backward and stumbled over his notebook that he dropped on the floor.

"HA! _You wish, Dib monkey!_ " ZIM laughed arrogantly as he pointed his finger in Dib's face. He was dressed in his usual Invader's uniform and black wig and blue contact disguise. He had to recreate a new wig and contacts since he lost his. He was carrying a box in his other hand.

"What do you want ZIM?! What's in that box?! Is it another weapon against human kind?!" Dib screamed in his usual paranoid fashion.

ZIM tried to look past Dib's big head. "Is your sister home?" He merely asked.

"She's outside on the deck playing her GS4..." Dib replied.

"Oh...I shall go see her then." ZIM told him.

"Wait...Before you do, I just wanted to say..." Dib began to tell the alien. It was difficult.

"Say what?" ZIM asked.

"I just want to say..." Dib tried very hard to spit it out.

"Why must you be so dramatic! You're wasting my time! _ZIM-time!"_ He screamed. He was getting impatient now.

"Thanks, you jerk!" Dib finally screamed.

"You're thanking me?! I mean, I know I'm amazing and everything, but you really have gone CRAZY!" ZIM shouted at him. His worst enemy was thanking him. He wasn't sure what to think.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you of all people, but... thank you." Dib told him again. He really had to spit it out. He never thought he would be thanking ZIM.

ZIM had a look of confusion on his face now. "Why? What did I ever do for you?!" ZIM asked.

"You saved my sister. You protected her. You kept her safe, even after we fought all these years and I found people to hunt you. You kept her safe, and it wasn't for a selfish or evil reason. That sounds pretty _human_ to me. So for that, thank you." Dib reluctantly admitted to his foe.

"I like her, Dib. She is important to me." ZIM admitted.

Dib chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?!" ZIM asked as he thought Dib was laughing at him.

"Nothing. It's just that this whole time, she stopped me from killing you, and you from killing me...she's not a completely horrible sister after all. I saw what you did for her. You let those vampires feed on you instead of her. You saved her from that giant robot exploding..." Dib told him.

"Why are you still talking?" ZIM asked him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I don't hate you as much as I did before." Dib admitted to him as he held out his hand to shake ZIM's.

ZIM was shocked. "Eh...I find you to be more tolerable today than usual, Dib." He said as he decided to just shake Dib's hand. He smiled victoriously. It's not everyday that your worst enemy offers you a handshake. He then quickly ran outside to go find his enemy's sister.

As he went outside, he saw her playing her GS4. He couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she looked...but he also noticed she was scowling.

"Gaz!" ZIM shouted as loud as he possibly could. A huge smile spread across his face.

"ZIM?" Gaz asked with a confused look on her face as she stood up and stared at the Irken in disbelief. She didn't think she would be seeing him again. It surprised her.

He rushed over to her, dropping the box, and began to hug her. She was still confused, but she was just happy to see him, and she hugged him back. The two of them held on to each other for at least a minute, neither of them saying anything. Finally, Gaz broke away from him.

"I thought you left Earth? What are you doing here?" She questioned him as she raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk to you." ZIM began to say.

She sat down on the deck and shut off her game. "I'm listening." She told him. He had her full attention.

He sat down right aside of her. "You risked your life for me...you helped me, assisted me the whole time, protected me...everything you have done for me...I do not take it for granted. I want to thank you." He told her as he placed his hand over hers.

"Whoa. Since when do you say thank you?" Gaz asked him with a surprised look on her face.

"What? I'm not allowed to say 'thank you'?" ZIM asked.

"It's just that...you never said 'thank you' before. Neither did I. " She told him as she looked down at her hand. She was looking at a small scar on her left hand from the fight with the vampires. "So _why_ did you save me? I never got to ask you." She started to ask him.

"Why did _you_ save _me_?" The Invader in turn asked her.

"That's not how this works. You can't answer a question with a question." Gaz complained.

"I have already said it before: I care about you, Gaz! More than you realize. I enjoy spending time with you. I admire everything about you! You're evil, scary, strong...pretty... I never met anyone who compared to you. I saved you because I didn't want to lose you." ZIM honestly admitted to her. " That's the same reason you saved me, correct?" He then asked her.

"Yeah. When Dean jabbed you with that stupid memory eraser, I thought you died. It was one of the worst feelings in my life." She admitted to him.

"When I watched you nearly die, and I couldn't do anything about it, _that_ was one of the worst feelings in my life. I don't know how you did it, human, but you made me care about you." ZIM told her as he inched a little bit closer to her.

She began to blush a little bit. So did ZIM. They both got quiet. Neither of them were used to expressing feelings of affection toward anyone. Gaz started to speak up. "You know, it wasn't all bad. We wrecked the neighborhood, chopped off some heads..."

"...We brought DOOM!" ZIM added on as he was smiling.

"Yeah, it was fun." Gaz admitted as she smiled back at him.

"I had much fun as well. We should do it again sometime." ZIM told her.

"We made a pretty good team." Gaz said with a smile.

" _We still do_." ZIM said. He quickly closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Gaz's lips, to her surprise. He put all of his passion, all of his hope into that one kiss...his first kiss. It was Gaz's first kiss as well. Her face felt warm. She felt...strange. Almost...light. She was really blushing now. He took her by complete surprise. No one had ever dared to try and kiss her. That would normally be a death wish. But not for ZIM. He never felt more alive. His whole body tingled. As his lips parted from hers, he was unsure of her reaction. Gaz stared at him in shock. This girl was always unfazed or not surprised by most people, but ZIM could always keep her guessing. He watched as he waited for her reaction about him giving her a kiss.

"Well...Did that not feel AMAZING?!" ZIM shouted passionately, asking the girl. His smile couldn't get any bigger.

Gaz however, couldn't have looked more worried. "I- I can't do this." She told him. She suddenly looked sad.

ZIM's smile instantly drooped to a frown. He felt disappointed. "What?! What do you mean?! You didn't _enjoy_ being kissed by ZIM?" He asked her. He was downright confused.

"No, it's not that. I...liked being kissed by you. _I enjoyed it._.." She reassured him.

"Okay...then what's wrong?" ZIM asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just that...you do realize that I'm going to age faster than you. _I'm going to get old and die, and you'll still be young_. It's not fair to you." She admitted to him.

"I have come up with a solution for that!" ZIM shouted in excitement.

" _How?!_ " She demanded to know.

"I AM GENIUS! Behold!" ZIM shouted as he reached into the box and pulled out a Pak, handing it to her. "I have made this Pak from parts the Tallest have sent to me! I have made it compatible with human DNA! All we have to do is upload your personality to the Pak and attach it to your back. This shall sustain your life force and will keep you young forever!" ZIM eagerly explained.

"Whoa! You figured this all out for me?" She asked. It was weird, but it was very thoughtful. She was astonished. "Hey, does this have those cool spider legs like your Pak does?" She asked.

"Yeah. I added them into the Pak's system. Watch." He said as he pressed down on the Pak and had spider legs emerge.

Gaz smiled. "Thanks, ZIM." Then she realized something else. "Hey, wait. What about your leaders?"

"What about the Tallest?" ZIM asked.

"Wouldn't they disapprove of...us?" Gaz asked. Not that she actually cared what they think.

"No! The Tallest are already aware of my feelings for you. They approve! They think it's great! They said something about they're glad I'm spending most of my time with you!" ZIM shouted in excitement.

Gaz smiled at him. ZIM put his hand on top of hers. He looked down and noticed the scar.

"Hey...That scar reminds me of the Irken insignia." He told her.

"Huh...I think it's cool." Gaz admitted as she stared at it. She realized he was correct. She looked back up at ZIM, who was just smiling at her.

"Sooo...Do you have feelings for me? I do not want my feelings to go unrequited." ZIM asked her. He felt a little nervous.

"I care about you. A lot. Trust me, it's not unrequited. _I like you ZIM. You're the only person I've ever liked._ " She admitted to him. She slowly returned the kiss to him, softly pressing her lips against his.

ZIM felt shocked...he felt really happy. They both did. As their lips parted, they just stared at each other, finally feeling content. The two most unhappy, miserable, evil people the Universe had to offer wound up caring about each other. _They felt happy together._ ZIM finally broke the silence.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I feel sorry you lost your gaming device." He told her.

"It's fine. I made Dib pay. Besides, I can always get another Gameslave...but I can't get another ZIM. You're one in trillion." She told him.

"Thanks. If it's any consolation though, I got you another!" The Irken shouted gleefully as he reached into the box and pulled out a green Game Slave 6. He opened it up and gave it to her.

Gaz's eyes widened in complete shock. "ZIM! This is a GS6! Where did you even get this?!" She shouted as she inspected the screen and turned it on.

"Well I saw a commercial on the television yesterday and thought of you. They had only five GS6 devices available at some place called 'the mall' for the first humans to arrive there. I showed up in my Voot Cruiser. Then I fought my way through crowds of disgusting humans. Then there was this horrible, smelly worm that called itself Iggins. He IRRITATED me. Well technically he got the last one and then I just beat him up and stole it from him." ZIM explained.

Gaz couldn't help but to laugh. Iggins versus ZIM. That troll didn't stand a chance against ZIM. "Thanks, ZIM. I appreciate it."

"You didn't see the cover..." ZIM said as he folded the GS6, revealing a cover that was inscribed with something. The green cover was burnt and melted with a laser. It read "To Gaz, Love ZIM." It even had a little skull shape lasered into it.

Gaz was in shock. She knew that he cared for her, but she didn't know that he loved her. And he unfortunately melted the cover of a rare green colored GS6. But she did not consider it wrecked. She thought it was sweet.

"So, what do you think?" ZIM asked her.

"I didn't know you felt this way...How _long_ have you felt this way?" She curiously asked him.

"ZIM has felt this love emotion for you for well over a year now." He truthfully answered.

"That's why you would always trip that kid in our class and send him to the nurse...so I could sit near you." Gaz said as she smiled, just realizing after all this time what ZIM had been scheming in class.

"And I got you transferred to Ms. Bitters' class after you got in trouble with that other horrible teacher!" ZIM also revealed to her, smiling really big.

"That was you, too?" She asked.

"Yes!" ZIM proudly told her.

"You know, Ms. Bitters' always gave me the option of sitting in the back of the class, instead of sitting near you. But for some reason, I always decided to sit near you anyways..." She said as she chuckled lightly. "If you're wondering, I think I love you too." She said as she clasped his hand.

ZIM kissed Gaz once more. And unfortunately, it was when Dib decided he couldn't take them being alone for so long. He peered out the window and saw ZIM kissing his little sister. He was grossed out. He was in shock. He couldn't leave ZIM alone for one moment and he's already doing something stupid. He became infuriated and flung open the window.

"ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Dib screamed at him like a lunatic.

It startled the both of them as they broke away from each other. They were kind of embarrassed. Gaz smacked her head and ZIM rolled his eyes.

"STOP KISSING MY SISTER! _GOD!_ I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Dib scolded his enemy.

Suddenly, the front door to the house was busted down. Sam and Dean, dressed in their usual attire, flannel shirts and jeans, stood at the door, looking worried.

"Is everyone okay? I heard screaming!" Dean shouted, his eyes scanning the inside of the house.

"NO! EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!" Dib screamed to the Winchesters.

"What is it ? More vampires?! Werewolves?! Shifters?! Ghosts?!" Sam asked the boy.

"No! It's ZIM!" Dib screamed like a maniac.

"Oh, no. What did he do?! Did he wreck the neighborhood again?!" Dean asked a very panicked Dib, who was hyperventilating.

"NO! THIS IS WORSE!" He screamed. "I caught him... _KISSING MY SISTER!"_ Dib announced dramatically.

Sam and Dean snapped out of attack mode. They exchanged a glance of annoyance.

"That's it?" Dean asked. "You're kidding me."

"I kid you not!" Dib yelled as he ran out the front door.

" _That's not a real emergency._ " Sam said in a somewhat grumpy tone of voice.

"It is to me!" Dib said defensively.

ZIM and Gaz came hand in hand as they looked at the Impala that was parked in front of the house. They were grumbling under their breath about Dib. Sam and Dean walked back outside, slightly annoyed with Dib's ranting.

"We came to check on Gaz...and to say goodbye." Dean told all of them.

"I'm doing fine. I'm not hungry for blood anymore." She told the Winchesters.

"Aw man! Do you guys have to leave!? You're just so cool!" Dib pouted.

"We do, we got to keep hunting. There was a report of zombies in a suburban neighborhood. We gotta be there to check it out." Dean told him "I take it you're going to keep hunting?" He asked the large headed boy.

"You know it. I need to help people." Dib told them.

"Keep up the good work. You're actually good at it. You too, Gaz." Dean complimented the wayward siblings.

"Thanks!" Dib said happily.

Gaz scowled at Dean.

Dean hesitated. "Gaz, I'm sorry about ZIM." The elder Winchester apologized.

"Whatever. I guess you were trying to help in your own stupid way." She said with attitude.

"That's it?" Dean asked her.

"That's as close to a 'thanks' as you're getting." She coldly replied.

"Well, I wanted to thank you." Dean told her, causing the girl to raise an eyebrow.

"What for?" She curiously asked.

"For saving Sam." Dean said sincerely.

"No problem. Sam saw more than just a psycho in ZIM...and in me. And thanks for the cure." She told them. " _Thanks Sam_." She sincerely told the younger Winchester.

"No problem. Listen, if you ever need anything, or even if you just need to talk...here's my number. You can call anytime. I'll be there to help." Sam told her as he handed her a slip of paper with his phone number. He looked at her and Dib. When he looked at them, it reminded him of Dean and himself. He smiled to himself.

"Thanks...I'll give you a call. I've got some questions and important things we need to talk about...like the whole 'demon's blood' thing." She told him as she smiled at him. "Me and Dib want revenge on the demon that killed our Mom."

"Well I'll be there." Sam said as he gave the girl a hug. She hugged him back. ZIM scoffed at Sam.

"Listen, kid. The same goes for you. You've got my number. If you need anything, give me a call." Dean told Dib.

"I sure will!" Dib said excitedly as he ran over and hugged him. Dean found himself hugging him back.

"You know, it's like you're our long lost, geeky little brother." Dean told Dib with a laugh as he let go of him.

"You guys are the best! You're like the older brothers I wish I had... _but I'm glad I have one scary sister._ " Dib said with a smile. Gaz smirked at him.

"Yes, yes. This was a wonderfully horrible time. Are you going to leave now or what?" ZIM asked the brothers.

"Yeah, we're leaving." Dean assured him. "But you better not cause any more problems." He warned.

ZIM laughed. "Or what? You'll kill me?" He said sarcastically.

"No, she will." Dean warned him as he pointed at Gaz. "You are one scary chick. I never seen a vamp's head come off so fast." He told her.

"Thank you." She said proudly.

"And now we're gonna go and chop off some zombie heads!" Dean said with excitement. "See you around!"

Sam and Dean got into the Impala. As Dean started the car, Carry on Wayward son started to play loudly on the radio again.

"Hey, Gaz! There's that song!" Dib told her.

"What song?" She asked.

"Carry on Wayward Son! Doesn't it sound familiar?" He asked her.

She began to listen to the song.

 _Carry on my wayward son_  
 _For there'll be peace when you are done_  
 _Lay your weary head to rest_  
 _Don't you cry no more_

 _Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
 _Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion_  
 _I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_  
 _Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_  
 _Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_  
 _I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say_

 _Carry on my wayward son_  
 _For there'll be peace when you are done_  
 _Lay your weary head to rest_  
 _Don't you cry no more_

"I don't know...It's a good song." She admitted to her brother.

"Even _ZIM_ thinks it's a good song." Dib told her.

"I just said it's not bad!" ZIM yelled in defense.

The three of them watched the the Winchester brothers drove off in their Impala, heading off to do what they do best: fight more monsters.

ZIM and Gaz watched the car drive off into the distance. They were holding hands again. It freaked Dib out.

"Okay, I'm NEVER going to get used to this!" He shouted.

At this point, ZIM just thought it was funny. Pissing off Dib was an added bonus to this relationship.

"Get used to it, Dib! Oh by the way, I have come up with a brilliant, diabolical plan to take over Earth tomorrow!" ZIM announced proudly.

"I won't let you ZIM! I'll be there to stop you!" Dib started to scream like a lunatic.

Gaz just smacked her head. "Okay, let's worry about that tomorrow. I just really want some pizza right now."

"I could eat some pizza as well!" ZIM shouted.

"Uh...guys, I ate the rest of the pizza." Dib said with a guilty look on his face.

"You're ordering more, Dib!" Gaz commanded.

The three of them walked back into the house, as Dib quickly dialed the nearest Bloaty's pizza place. His very life depended upon it. With the Winchesters back on the road, ZIM still trying to take over Earth, and Dib trying to stop him, let's just say all was right in the world again. According to Gaz anyways. She was happy for the first time in a very long time. She and ZIM have each other. She sat down it the kitchen and glanced at the 'Supernatural' book her brother had placed on the table. A small smile formed on her face.

Not every good story has to end, does it?

 **Author's notes:**

 **Okay, so of course I didn't kill ZIM. He's my favorite character! I did however want him to meet a reaper like on Supernatural. I thought that would be cool.**

 **I've always been a huge fan of ZAGR! ZIM and Gaz are my favorite characters of all time!**

 **I am a fan of Dib as well! I could easily see him hunting monsters with Sam and Dean! Dib goes through a lot of crap, just like the Winchesters do!**

 **I thought the part with Professor Membrane seeing ZIM undisguised was funny. He didn't even notice an alien standing right in front of him!**

 **I like both Sam and Dean. I'm a big fan of theirs! They rock!**

 **Oh, and I don't own Carry on Wayward Son. But it's a good song!**

 **I hope I did a good job with this story! It's my first Fic.**


End file.
